Paradise in anarchy
by IlovesmonkeysIdo
Summary: This is the promised prequal to Strengthening their relationship. Lot's of swearing and sexual content. They are teenages after all. FINALLY UPDATED
1. Their first practice

Their first practice  
  
THIS STORY CONTAINS SWEARING AND SEXUAL CONTENT, come on they are teenagers!  
  
Tommy Pickles, 12, was sitting watching TV trying to find something he liked. He finally stoped on MTV2 and listened to his favourite band, System of a down, playing sugar it was quite late so it wasn't bleeped. Just then Chuckie Finster, 13, Tommys best friend burst through the door.  
  
"TOMMY! TOMMY!" he shouted  
  
"Hey keep it down the rents are in bed!"  
  
"Sorry, sorry. But I have some brilliant news"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you know I've been playing the guitar for about 2 years now, and Dil has been playing the drums for a while"  
  
"Don't remind me"  
  
"Yeah well Phil is starting to learn the bass! We could start a band!"  
  
"And you nearly woke my parents up for that."  
  
"Well it is kinda cool."  
  
"Supose. I don't went to dent your confidence or nothing, but Dil isn't that good at the moment. He's only been playing for like 3 months. Phil has just started learning the bass. And to top it off you don't have a singer."  
  
"Well I was thinking you could sing"  
  
"I don't think so I ain't sang since my voice broke"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be great give it a go"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"Aww come on"  
  
"NO CHUCKIE!"  
  
"Okay, okay I won't force you sheesh"  
  
"I'm sorry Chuck I didn't mean to shout. It's getting late man I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
"Sure sorry bout bursting in"  
  
"No worries see ya later"  
  
"See ya"  
  
Chuckie left and Tommy turned back to the TV "Aww man the songs finished!"  
  
======== 3 1/2 years later ========  
  
Tommy, Kimi and Lil were all sitting on boxes in the Pickles garage.  
  
"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" shouted Chuckie  
  
The three band members began to play an amazing instramental and had everyone in awe"  
  
"Well I'll be the first to admit it" said Tommy "I was wrong you guys are amazing, but you guys still need a singer"  
  
"I'll do it!" shouted Kimi   
  
"Ok then" said Chuckie  
  
She got up picked up a microphone and began to sing. Tommy, who had a crush on kimi as long as he could remember, just stared at this bueaty standing in front of him. She sang bueatifuly and he could do nothing, but stare. Lil who was sitting next to him had noticed. She giggled quietly to herself. She knew a secret of Kimis. She finished singing put her hands on her hips and said "Well?"  
  
"That was gorgeous.... I mean bueatiful" Tommy said blushing   
  
"Thanks" she said blushing back.  
  
"Yeah it was good, but not angry enough sorry Kimi" said Chuckie  
  
"Fine! Didn't want to be anyway" she sat next to Lil. Who whispered something into her ear which made her blush and smile.  
  
Before Kimi could say something a shout came from in the house. "TOMMY! MEGAN IS HERE!"  
  
"THANKS MOM" Tommy shouted as he left the garage and headed into the house  
  
"Aww man" Kimi said under her breath while Lil put her arm around Kimi and smiled. Kimi smiled back and Tommy came back with Megan holding his hand. Megan was a 16 year old cheerleader, she was the most attractive girl in school, as most said. She had long brown hair that she wore down, she was always up with current fashion as her parents were rich, but she hated music that didn't have at least 4 singers and definatly hated the guys music. She saw Kimi and gave her a really evil look. Kimi returned it, but felt that she had lost anyway.  
  
"Tommy, baby" Megan finally said  
  
"Yeah whats up?"  
  
"Do we have to stay here. You know I don't like this music"  
  
"Ok then. Guys me and Megan are gonna go to the Mall. See ya's later"  
  
"See ya" came from around the garage except Kimi.  
  
"Yeah see ya." Kimi said under her breath. No-one heard her this time. Megan and Tommy left and Kimi stood up. "GOD I HATE HER!"  
  
"I know how you feel, but Tommy seems to like her." said Lil  
  
"She insults our music man. We should get her and Tommy to split it up." said Phil  
  
"I dunno isn't that kinda harsh?" said Chuckie  
  
"But she is such a bitch. I don't know why but I know she is just using him" said Kimi  
  
"Maybe. But what could she use Tommy for?" said Lil  
  
"There must be something even if it is just to piss all of us off!" said Kimi  
  
"Sheesh Kimi calm down people will think your in love with him" said Lil with a snicker. Kimi turned round and stared at Lil who looked away.  
  
"You don't do you Kimi?" said Chuckie starting to feel uncomfortable  
  
"Of course not. If she was doin it to Phil, Dil or Chuck I'd still hate her"  
  
"Errr...guys I gotta tell you something" said Dil  
  
"What is it Dil?" said Chuckie  
  
"Well one time when Megan was over she was watching TV with Tommy. Then her phone rang. She walked outside and I heard her talking on it."  
  
"What did she say?" said Phil  
  
"Well she told whoever it was that she loved them and couldn't wait to see him again."  
  
"So it could be a family member" said Chuckie  
  
"Well she was talking about giving him a......BJ"  
  
"REALLY? THAT WHORE!" shouted Kimi  
  
"That isn't the worst of it. She then said she was with numbnuts, I guess she meant T, and started insulting him. I learnt some new words that night I can tell you."  
  
"We should tell Tommy" said Lil  
  
"I tried he wouldn't believe me"  
  
"Why not?" said Kimi  
  
"I kinda called her a whore to his face a couple days earlier."  
  
"Oooh. that is a problem" said Phil  
  
"Didn't think you had it in you Dil?" said Lil  
  
"She called me a fart fucker because I was playing the drums to loud"  
  
"How can you play the drums any quieter than what you do?" said Kimi looking quiet confused  
  
"I dunno, but I really hate her probably more than Kimi"  
  
"HA! I doubt that" said Kimi  
  
"Why what she do to you?" asked Phil  
  
"Other than tell half the school I was a lesbian?"  
  
"Your not are you?" asked a worried Chuckie  
  
"NO!" she replied rather loudly  
  
"Awww man" whispered Phil to Dil who burst out laughing  
  
"Stop laughing it isn't funny"  
  
"Come on Kimi everyone knows your not gay" said Lil  
  
"Chuckie didn't and he lives with me!"  
  
"But he's your bro he doesn't wanna get to into your personal life right C? I know I didn't care about Tommy and Megan until she called me a Fart Fucker" said Dil  
  
"Right. Fart Fucker that's a good one gotta remember that"  
  
"So do we agree that we have to split Tommy from the whore?" said Kimi  
  
"I supose, but we gotta make sure we don't hurt Tommys feelings" said Lil  
  
"Right so how we gonna do it?" said Dil  
  
============= At that time =============  
  
"Why don't you like hanging out with my friends?" asked Tommy  
  
"It's not that I don't like them, but I think there keeping you from being cool"  
  
"What is that supost to mean?"  
  
"Nothing bad just all the cool kids arn't skaters are they?"  
  
"What do you mean by cool?"  
  
"Popular, cute etc."  
  
"Well a lot of my friends are popular and cute, I mean look at Kimi and Lil!"  
  
"Do I have to remind you whos gilfriend you are?"  
  
"No sorry Megan"  
  
She pouted and began to walk away. Then she saw someone  
  
"Sorry Tommy. I just remembered I have something I gotta do. I'll call you later. Bye"  
  
"Okay babe" he tried to give her a kiss, but she was already running over to that guy. He sighed "Why did I say yes to her?" he said begining to walk back to his house.  
  
====== Megans POV =======  
  
"Good he's gone, what is it you wanted to say babe?" said Megan  
  
"I was just wondering when I'll get my 'reward'. So who is the loser?"  
  
"Oh that's Tommy Pickles he is such a geek"  
  
"So why the hand holding?"  
  
"Courtney said she'd give me $100 if I date him for a while and get his friends to hate him"  
  
"Isn't that a bit harsh?"  
  
"I supose, but there is this girl Kimi Finster who is a right bitch and she hates me. But then I learned she was madly in love with the geek. So I decided make Kimi upset and get $100. It was the perfect planned.  
  
===== Back at the Pickles =====  
  
"Hey guys I'm back." said a rather depressed Tommy  
  
"Hey T what's up?" asked Dil  
  
"Huh. Nothing bro. I'm just a bit pissed with Megan"  
  
"Really?" said a suddenly interested Kimi  
  
"Yeah. We spend very little time together and when we do she seems to ignore me"  
  
"Well finish it with her then!" said Chuckie  
  
"I know I should, but this is Megan Davis. Cheerleader captain and all round fox"  
  
"I hear that" said Phil who was given a few dirty looks from the girls. "What?"  
  
"Chuckie is right Tommy" said Lil  
  
"Maybe. I'll have to think about it"  
  
"Well we've been discusing band names, you wanna throw one in?" said Dil  
  
"Really what you got?"  
  
"I came up with Paradise In Anarchy" said Kimi  
  
"That's pretty cool what about the rest of you?"  
  
"Rise To Depression" said Dil making bull horn signals  
  
"I thought Concrete Fish" said Lil  
  
"The Metaphysical Beagle Position" said Phil while everyone laughed  
  
"The Vodka experiance" said Chuckie  
  
"Ok there pretty cool what about.........Alice Edwards and the Tokyo Porn Stars?"  
  
Everyone fell around laughing "That is so funny, I like it. Who is Alice Edwards?" said Kimi  
  
"I dunno. I wasn't really happy with Alice Edwards we could just lose the name. Hows 'The Tokyo Porn stars' sound?"  
  
"I think we have a name" laughed Chuckie  
  
"Yeah" came from all around the garage.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well for all those who read Strengthening their relationship this is the prequal I was going on about. So this is the begining. What will happen with Megan? Will Tommy get his heart broken? and what about Kimi?. I don't know if you think I'm joking, but I would like you to review my stories I mean I only got 7 reviews for my first fic! 


	2. What does he see in her?

What does he see in her?  
  
Kimi was pacing round her room mumbling to herself. "Megan is such a whore. Tommy deserves better. She is such a bitch." She punched her pillow and fell onto her bed. She screamed into her pillow. No-one else was in so she could scream as much as she wanted. She got up to find the phone she wanted to talk to someone, anyone.  
  
"Hello?" came a tired voice  
  
"Hey Lil!" said Kimi  
  
"It's nearly 2AM! What do you want?"  
  
"I wanted someone to talk to"  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I dunno"  
  
"Tommy and Megan isn't it?"  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"Hell yeah..... wait theres someone on the roof of Tommys house!"  
  
"WHAT! Is it a robber?"  
  
"I dunno give me a sec"  
  
Kimi stayed on the phone getting worried about Tommys welfare  
  
"Don't worry it's just Tommy he always hangs on his roof"  
  
"That is actually pretty cool, I'd never have the guts to do that. What's he doing?"  
  
"Playing the guitar"  
  
"Chuckie said he couldn't play anything"  
  
"Well he is he's doing pretty well, you should hear him"  
  
"I'll be over in a few minutes" She slammed the phone down and rushed to get her coat. She was out on the street in seconds and was rushing towards the Devilles house. When she could here Tommy playing. She stood just out of sight and dreamed he was playing to her. Then he began to sing,  
  
"When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,   
  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.   
  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.   
  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.   
  
When your day is night alone,   
  
If you feel like letting go, hold on  
  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.   
  
Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.   
  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.   
  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone   
  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,   
  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.   
  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes,   
  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.   
  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.   
  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on."  
  
She stood in awe. She couldn't believe his voice. It was the most beuatiful voice she ever heard. With out realising she was on her way up the ladders to the roof of the Pickles home.  
  
"Errr. Tommy"  
  
He nearly fell off the roof. "Woah Kimi you scared me. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Ehm. I was at Lils and as I was leaving I heard you playing. I didn't know you played the guitar."  
  
"Well I don't really"  
  
"What do you mean? That was better than Chuckie! And your singing!"  
  
"I know it's terrible isn't it?"  
  
"You gotta be kidding. I have never heard anyone sing like that before. It was.... gorgeous" she smiled at him  
  
"Thanks" he smiled back they were silent for a few minutes. Just content being with each other. Kimi finally broke the silence  
  
"Why do you think you can't sing?"  
  
"I was singing to myself one day listening to a CD. Megan was there and she asked me to stop."  
  
'It's megans fault, What a suprise' she thought to herself "So? You know she doesn't like our music"  
  
"I supose it could have been that"  
  
"Are you sure thats it?" She put her hand on Tommys and felt some electricity, as did he, but they tried to ignore it "You can tell me anything, you know that"  
  
"Well since my voice broke I've become more concious of it. I kinda get stage fright singing in front of people."  
  
"You sang fine enough while I was listening"  
  
"Well I didn't know you were there"  
  
"And? Sing for me again?"  
  
"I dunno it's pretty late"  
  
"PLLLEEEEEEEEAAASSSSEEEEEE!"  
  
"Okay, Okay any requests?"  
  
"What were you just singing Everybody Hurts by REM"  
  
"That'll do. Come on sing"  
  
"Ok Ok.....When the day is long and the night, the night is yours alone,   
  
When you're sure you've had enough of this life, well hang on.   
  
Don't let yourself go, everybody cries and everybody hurts sometimes.   
  
Sometimes everything is wrong. Now it's time to sing along.   
  
When your day is night alone, hold on, hold on   
  
If you feel like letting go, hold on   
  
When you think you've had too much of this life, well hang on.   
  
Everybody hurts. Take comfort in your friends.   
  
Everybody hurts. Don't throw your hand. Oh, no. Don't throw your hand.   
  
If you feel like you're alone, no, no, no, you are not alone   
  
If you're on your own in this life, the days and nights are long,   
  
When you think you've had too much of this life to hang on.   
  
Well, everybody hurts sometimes,   
  
Everybody cries. And everybody hurts sometimes.   
  
And everybody hurts sometimes. So, hold on, hold on.   
  
Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on. Hold on, hold on."  
  
"See I told you you can" said a very moved and touched Kimi  
  
"I supose"  
  
"Well you can sing in front of me easy enough, I'm sure a larger audience will be cool for you"  
  
"I dunno your different from everyone else"  
  
"How do you mean?" she asked hoping he would say she loved her  
  
He took a deep breath "Well we were born on the same day and we have always been very similar..." A smile grew on her face as he continued "...your like my sister" the smile left her face  
  
"So I'm Lil to your Phil?" a disapointed Kimi said  
  
"Yeah. See I knew you'd understand"  
  
Suddenly they were joined on the roof by another  
  
"Hey guys what you doing up here a 2AM?"  
  
Tommy nearly fell off again "DIL! How many times do I have to ask? This is my private place"  
  
"Well Kimis here"  
  
"I came of my own accord I heard Tommy playing his guitar when I was out for a jog. And thought I'd come up here and see what he was up to"  
  
"So why was she allowed to stay.... Oh I get it"  
  
"It's not like that D" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah Dil, he already has a girlfriend"  
  
"And she's Lil and I'm Phil" Kimi and Tommy began laughing to each other. While Dil looked at them a little confused.  
  
"I hope I'm not like this when I'm 16, You two hurry it up Mom is obviously listening and will want you in bed soon T so...."  
  
"Ok Dil, just give us a minute" Kimi was slightly confused. What could he want her for? Dil slid down the ladders as he always did and landed with a bump  
  
"So why did you want to be alone with me?" asked Kimi  
  
"For this" he kissed her on the cheek "You've helped me so much. Thanks"  
  
Her heart raced and she could barley say anything back "OK......well I better....you know"  
  
"Go?"  
  
"Yeah... go... err see ya!"  
  
She practally ran down the ladders "Oh by the way I'm madly in love with you" Tommy mumbled. Kimi had just passed the Deville house when she heard Tommy start playing again. She stopped for a few seconds to listen and put her hand where she had kissed him. She listened for a while before she decided to finally leave.  
  
=========The next day=========  
  
"So what are we gonna do about getting a singer?" asked Chuckie. Kimi looked towards Tommy who shook his head. He was still nervous.  
  
"Well what about you Chuckie?" asked Dil. Kimi fell on the floor laughing  
  
"Hey! What's so funny?" shouted Chuckie  
  
"Nothing, Nothing" she said drying the tears from her cheeks "It's just I've heard you sing in the shower before and it ain't pretty"  
  
"Fine I won't do it, but who will?"  
  
"I think Tommy should try" said Lil, who was also listening last night  
  
"What? No I can't sing anymore"  
  
Kimi looked at Lil and shook her head. Lil sighed "Ok then what about an audition?"  
  
"Hey that's a great idea" said Phil  
  
"Yeah we'll make posters and put them all over the school we should get some great responses."  
  
========= A week later =========  
  
"Well todays the big day guys" said Tommy "nervous?"  
  
"No the Tokyo Porn stars are never nervous" said Phil  
  
"But you guys will come to right?" asked Chuckie  
  
"Deffinatly" said Kimi  
  
"Yeah this could be the funniest thing I will see in ages!" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah Tommy has a point" said Lil. They all went in to the audotorrium and sat down.  
  
"Right" said Chuckie "first up Adrian Adams........"  
  
============= 5 hours later ==================  
  
"....NEXT!" they all shouted "Susie Charmichael! Sorry Susie you ain't right for a rock band"  
  
"I know I just love to sing in front of people"   
  
Tommys ears picked up "I'll be back in a second"  
  
He went back stage and waited for Susie to finish singing. When she came backstage he just blurted it out. "Hey Susie. I got a problem I think you can help me with"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
What could Tommy want help with? If ain't obvious. And what will happen between Tommy Megan and Kimi. It's all crazy R/R PLEEEEAAASSSSSEEEEE 


	3. A singing tutor

A singing tutor?  
  
Susie stepped back in shock. "Errr Ok Tommy, but if it's about sex forget it"  
  
"What? No nothing like that. You know I can sing quiet well, but after my voice broke I lost all my confidence. I was hoping you could help"  
  
"Ohh sorry Tommy. Sure I'll help. Right first come over to my house today at about 5, but you gotta be willing to sing to me ok?"  
  
"Sure thanks Susie. See you later"  
  
"See ya at 5"  
  
Tommy returned to his friends who were having no luck with finding a singer. He sat next to Kimi. There was a 14 year old boy standing on stage not moving and pretty much pissing himself  
  
"Any good ones yet?" he whispered  
  
"No not yet. Where have you just gone?"  
  
"I went to ask Susie for some help with singing in public"  
  
"That's a great idea shall I come to?"  
  
"No. I'll be embaresed"  
  
"Ughh.. NEXT!" shouted a frustrated Chuckie  
  
"You've sang infront of me before, what would be different now?"  
  
"Nothing really it'll just be a bigger audiance. What about my next lesson?"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise" They both laughed quietly   
  
"Well that's everyone for today anyone like anyone?" said Dil  
  
"HELL NO!" shouted the 'panel'  
  
"Come on we may as well go" said Tommy. Just as he was getting up Megan burst through the door and rushd over to Tommy  
  
"SO THIS IS WHERE YOUR HIDING!" shouted a angry Megan  
  
"Hey calm down Meg. I told you I was coming to the singing auditions"  
  
"You didn't try out did you?"  
  
"No he didn't" said Kimi "but he has a great voice you should be more suportive!" Tommy smiled at Kimi  
  
"Have you heard him sing? It's terrible no offence baby" Tommy stoped smiling and hung his head  
  
"He is a good singer" said Dil " I've heard him in his room he's brilliant"  
  
"Come on Tommy were leaving I'm not gonna be spoken to like this!" shouted Megan  
  
"Excuse me?" Tommy replied  
  
"I said were leaving"  
  
"You insult me and my friends and you expect me to follow you like some lap dog? Forget it Megan it's over between us!"  
  
"You can't finish with me!"  
  
"I JUST DID!" he began walking away  
  
"YOUR STILL A LOSSER TOMMY! I ONLY EVER WENT OUT WITH YOU FOR A BET!!" Tommy stopped and turned around.  
  
"What do you mean a bet?  
  
"I had a bet with Courtney Armstrong that I would go out with you for $100." Kimi suddenly snapped and smacked Megan as hard as she could. Everyone was shocked. It was common knowledge Kimi hated Megan, but she had never been violent in her whole life "That's it Finster I'm gonna get you done for assault"  
  
"I don't think so" said Tommy "There are 5 witnesses here who didn't see Kimi hit you"  
  
"Yeah" said Phil "All I saw was you walking into the door"  
  
"Me too" said Chuckie, Lil and Dil.  
  
"You are all such losers I'll make sure you are always outcasts!" shouted Megan beginning to cry and running out of the room  
  
"Kimi that was great well done" said Lil  
  
"Yeah you knocked her spark out" said Dil  
  
"Thanks guys I'm just gonna sit down a while you get home. I'll be fine"  
  
Everyone agreed and began to leave when Kimi shouted after Tommy  
  
"Yeah what is it Kimi?"  
  
"I'm sorry about Megan"  
  
"That's ok I'm just glad I saw what she was like before it got to serious"  
  
"Thanks for sticking up for me." He put his arm around her shoulders  
  
"Hey I'd do anything for my little sis" He smiled at her  
  
"HEY! I'm the older one!"  
  
He took his arm away from her shoulder "On our birth certificates it says I'm 4 hours older"  
  
"Yeah, but I was born in a diffrent time zone so I'm really 2 hours older than you"  
  
"Birth certificates don't lie little girl" she smacked him in the chest  
  
"I hate you" she smiled  
  
"Me to" they both laughed and left together  
  
======= 4:56 PM ======  
  
"Hey Susie am I early?"  
  
"Just a bit come on in I'm a bit snowed under with work, but I can give you 5 minutes"  
  
They both entered the living room. She sat on her sofa and Tommy stood in front of her  
  
"Go on then"  
  
"Go on what?"  
  
"Let's hear you sing"  
  
"Oh sorry.......On a cobwebbed afternoon  
  
In a room full of emptiness  
  
By a freeway,I confess I was lost in the pages  
  
Of a book, Full of death  
  
Reading how we'll die alone  
  
And if a God will lay to rest  
  
Anywhere we want to go  
  
In your house, I long to be  
  
Room by room, Patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone,I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
And on my death bed,I will prey  
  
To the gods and the angels  
  
Like a pagan, To anyone who will take me to heaven  
  
To a place, I would recall  
  
I was there so long ago, The sky was bruised  
  
The world was black, And there you led me on  
  
In your house, I long to be  
  
Room by room, Patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone, I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
In all I read, Till the day was gone  
  
And I sat in regret, In all the things I've done  
  
For all that I've blessed, And all that I've wronged  
  
In dreams till my death, I will wonder on  
  
In your house, I long to be  
  
Room by room, Patiently  
  
I'll wait for you there  
  
Like a stone, I'll wait for you there  
  
Alone  
  
Alone"  
  
She did the classic thinking stance.   
  
"Well I hate to admit it Tommy,but..." He thought to himself 'I knew it Megan was right' "... your an even better singer than me"  
  
He was shocked "Really?"  
  
"Yeah, your singing isn't the problem. You've lost all your confidence somewhere along the line."  
  
"I guess your right"  
  
"Hey I got some great news for you"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well you have suddenly become the most popular guy in school"  
  
"Really? How did that happen?"  
  
"Everyone heard YOU split up with Megan. No-one has ever done that before. Your a living legend"  
  
Tommy felt $1,000,000 "That is so cool!"  
  
"Yeah. Now get out I gotta lot of work to do!"  
  
"OK see ya"  
  
"Bye Tommy"  
  
He walked home briming with confidence, he wasn't the loser, Megan was.  
  
====== The next day ======  
  
"Ughhh NEXT!" shouted Chuckie more frustrated then ever  
  
"That was the last guy for the day Chuck" said Phil  
  
Just then Tommy burst through the doors  
  
"Hey....guys..." he said out of breath "..have you chosen someone.... yet?"  
  
"No they've been really crap" said a disapointed Dil noticing the last singer hadn't left yet "no offence"  
  
"Great. I wanna try out"  
  
"Really that's great!" the 3 said in unison  
  
"Get up there T"  
  
Tommy rushed up to the stage and stood behind the mic  
  
"What shall I sing?"  
  
"Something... rock" said Phil  
  
"Some system?"  
  
"Yeah man get the SOAD out!" shouted Chuckie  
  
"Ok how does suggestions sound?"  
  
"Perfect go for it T" shouted out Dil  
  
"Watching,  
  
From a post up high,  
  
From where you see the ships afar,  
  
From a well trained eye,  
  
The waves all keep on crashing by,  
  
If you are the light post,  
  
Then you own the working class,  
  
But if you want the answers,  
  
You better give a piece of ass,  
  
Give a piece of your ass,  
  
Warning,  
  
Post hypnotic suggestions,  
  
Running the ships ashore,  
  
The orange light that follows,  
  
Will soon proclaim itself a god,  
  
If you point your questions,  
  
The fog will surely chew you up,  
  
But if you want the answers,  
  
You better get ready for the fire,  
  
Get ready for the fire,  
  
The ships are multiplying day after day sir,  
  
And they're coming close to the shore sir, shore sir,  
  
We need to evacuate the light post,  
  
It's all over, it's all over It's all over"  
  
"You said you couldn't sing!" said Chuckie  
  
"Well I didn't think I could"  
  
"Well you can! On behalf of The Tokyo Porn Stars I would like to ask you to be our singer" said Dil  
  
"Here, here" said Chuckie and Phil  
  
"I'd love to guys. When is our first rehershal?"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Woo Tommy is a legend what a singer! He's full of confidence and he sain't going out with that bitch anymore. Go Tommy. I'm proud to be one of the only authors that makes Tommy the good guy for onc. 


	4. We got a gig

We got a gig! Will they won't they?  
  
4 months had passed since Tommy joined the Tokyo Porn stars and they were going from strength to strength. Tommy was still the talk of the school after spliting with Megan. They had just finished one of the best practices they had done ever.  
  
"Guys you were awesome!" said an extatic Kimi  
  
"Yeah that's the best you've played in ages" said LIl  
  
"Maybe we should try some places for live gigs." said Phil  
  
"Yeah Tommy is so popular we could get some serious denero for this" said Dil  
  
Tommy started to get embarased "Come on guys I ain't that popular"  
  
"Dude there is a fucking shrine in the gym to you!" said Chuckie  
  
"You know thats a lie guys"   
  
"Maybe, but people practically pray when you walk passed" said Kimi  
  
"Ok now your exsagerating."  
  
"Come on stop it. The god may smite us" said Lil and they began laughing  
  
They put away their instruments and locked the garage. "So who we gonna ask?" said Tommy  
  
"What about Dad Chuckie?"  
  
"I don't think the Java Lava would be a good place to play Kimi"  
  
"Well what about the school?" said Lil  
  
"Yeah I supose that'd be cool." said Dil  
  
"But could we get permision to play?" asked Tommy  
  
"I'm sure if we give them some of the gate money" said Phil  
  
"That may work let's ask tomorrow" said Kimi  
  
"So what shall we do now?" said Tommy  
  
"Catch a movie?" said Kimi looking towards Tommy who blushed a bit  
  
"That sounds cool" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah I can't go got to much homework to do" sad Phil  
  
"Yeah me to" said Lil  
  
"No got to see Izzy" said Dil  
  
"Well I got work now so I can't" said Chuckie  
  
"So it looks like it's just me and Tommy then" said Kimi she smiled slightly  
  
Lil looked at Kimi and smiled "Well don't get up to anything guys"  
  
"Aww man we were gonna have a quickie in the back row" said Kimi  
  
Tommy was a bit shocked "I thought we were getting a hotel room?" he quickly added  
  
Chuckie got an angry look in his eyes.   
  
"Hey calm down C, we're kidding" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah, but don't wait up" Kimi said winking at her big brother  
  
Chuckie sighed and began to walk home. As did the rest of them. Tommy turned towards Kimi  
  
"A quickie in the back row?"  
  
"And having a hotel room was better?"  
  
"Maybe, but Chuckie seems a bit pissed off"  
  
"He's like that whenever I flirt with a guy"  
  
"That was flirting?"  
  
She gave him a dirty look "Well it wasn't my best work..." Tommy began to laugh "..I still hate you"  
  
"I know" they both looked at each other. With the same feelings in each others hearts. It was hard, but they stopped themselves kissing each other.  
  
"So....shall we go?" said Kimi  
  
"Sure what you wanna see?"   
  
"Well I wanted to see Maid in Manhatan, but that ain't on anymore"  
  
"X-men 2?"  
  
"Seen it"  
  
"The matrix reloaded?"  
  
"Seen that to"  
  
"Well lets go down and see whats on"  
  
"That would be easier" They both left and walked down town towards the Cinema.  
  
"Well theres nothing we havn't seen except Old School" said Tommy  
  
"Ooh Luke Wilson"  
  
"Oh you like him do you?"  
  
"Well yeah he's cute, funny and with millions of dollars. What could be better?"  
  
"Someone who loves you" he said under his breath  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Your not jealous are you?"  
  
"Of Luke Wilson? That's stupid. I'll be more rich and more famous than him with the guys"  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
"The Tokyo Porn Stars will rock the world. Just you wait and see"  
  
"Ok, but when you become famous you better not forget me"  
  
"How could I? I have so many happy memories with you and the guys"  
  
She hugged him hard she didn't want to let go and he didn't want her to, but she had to and did  
  
"Come on let's get the tickets" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him into the cinema  
  
====== 1hr 58 mins later ======  
  
"That was brilliant. I laughed the whole way through" said Kimi  
  
"I know Will Ferrell is the funniest guy ever"  
  
"When he gets set on fire. hahaha, I'm still laughing now"  
  
"Movies don't get much better than that"  
  
"Yeah it was sweet" they were both in that moment again, they wanted to kiss, but just couldn't  
  
"Err let's get back the guys should have finished all their stuff now"  
  
"Yeah lets go"  
  
They walked back to their neighbourhood when it started to rain  
  
"Oh I forgot my umbrella" said Kimi  
  
"Here" Tommy took off his coat and held it above his and Kimi's heads"  
  
"Thanks Bro"  
  
"That's ok Sis"  
  
They both laughed as the rain became heavier  
  
"Come on we better hurry before we get soaked through"  
  
They ran towards Kimis home. As she struggled to find her keys in her bag she felt Tommy standing close to her. She stood for a moment thinking how wonderful it felt. Until she realised she was getting soaking wet. She finally found her keys and managed to open the door. She took Tommys hand and pulled him in the house. "Come on get in and dry off"  
  
"Ok" he had no choice and was in the house straight away. Kimi pulled so hard Tommy knocked her over and fell on top of her. There faces inchs apart. This time they couldn't help it the emotion was to strong and they kissed. All their pent up emotions of the last decade was suddenly released and they wouldn't let go. They both wanted this and they wouldn't let the moment go. They moved away from each other and looked into each others eyes. Tommy suddenly realised what had happened and quickly got to his feet.  
  
"I'm...sorry Kimi, I didn't mean to..." She stood up and took his hands looked into his eyes and kissed him again. She pulled away this time.  
  
"Don't worry I kissed you as much as you kissed me" she smiled and wiped some water from his face with her hand.   
  
"I don't know what to say Kimi, but I've felt like this for you as long as I can remember and...well...do you wanna...like..."  
  
"Go steady?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I've felt so much for you since I was little and well...yes" They kissed again before realising that the house was empty.  
  
"Were is everyone?"  
  
"I dunno Chuckie has got to be around somewere. I'll get you some of his clothes to change into."  
  
"Thanks...babe"  
  
She turned and looked at him. She blushed and then winked at him before running up to her brothers room. When she was out of Tommys sight he punched the air and had the biggest grin on his face. Upstairs Kimi was doing something rather simillar. She grabbed her phone and rushed into her brothers empty room. She frantically punched in the number to the DeVilles while looking through her brothers wardrobe.  
  
"Hey Phil, can I speak with Lil?"  
  
"Sure I'll just get her...(LIL, KIMI IS ON THE PHONE)"  
  
"(DOWN IN A MINUTE)"  
  
"She's on her way"  
  
"Thanks Phil"  
  
"What you want her for?"  
  
"Girl's Stuff Phil"  
  
"Ok then, but you better not talk about me"  
  
"Don't worry we have better things to talk about"  
  
"And whats..." Just then Lil picked up the other phone  
  
"Hang up Phil"  
  
"Ok Ok, but you promised me you won't talk about right Kimi?"  
  
"Yes, yes just go" He hung up and they began to talk  
  
"So what's up Kimi"  
  
"Lil you won't believe what happened today!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I kissed Tommy"  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"And he kissed back"  
  
"I'm so happy for you. This is huge!"  
  
"Don't tell Phil or Chuckie please"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You saw the look Chuckie gave me and him when we were just flirting"  
  
"Ok ok I supose that is a point."  
  
"I'm sorry Lil I better go he is still down stairs. See ya"  
  
"Ok see ya"  
  
Kimi hung up the phone and pulled some old clothes out of the wardrobe. She rushed back down to see Tommy who was still in shock.  
  
"Here take these" She threw the clothes and a towel at him. He began to take his wet clothes off which Kimi blushed and she turned away  
  
"Oh sorry" he said smilling. He finished drying off and put Chuckies dry clothes on. "Ok I'm ready you can turn round" Kimi turned and began to laugh  
  
"What?"   
  
"It's like looking at my brother, but him being cute"  
  
"Cuter than Luke Willson?" he said taking her in his arms  
  
"Cuter and funnier. Just not as rich" They kissed again  
  
"I could get used to this you know"  
  
"Well we should be doing it a lot" they kissed again  
  
"Your still wet you should get changed to"  
  
"Ok I'll be back down in a minute" she rushed back upstairs into her room this time. Tommy sat down on the sofa. Then Chuckie came through the front door. And was suprised to see Tommy on his sofa. IN HIS CLOTHES  
  
"Tommy what are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh hey Chuckie, I came back with Kimi from the cinema. It was raining so she gave me some of your clothes is that cool?"  
  
Not seeing anything into it "That's cool dude. So were is she?"  
  
"I think she is in her room changing we were soaked it's really raining." he noticed Chuckies clothing "I guess you already now. I better go anyway. Tell Kimi thanks for the clothes"  
  
"Ok see you later dude"  
  
"Bye"  
  
It was 5 minutes later when Kimi came back down  
  
"Oh hey Chuckie. Were did Tommy go?"  
  
"He left. But he said thanks for lending him my clothes"  
  
She smile and blushed "Is that all he said to you?"  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Errr.... Just he usually tells you about all the movies you have to see. You HAVE to see old school it is so funny!"  
  
"Really? That good?"  
  
====== The next day at lunch ========  
  
"Err hey Principal Vaughan can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure what is it Charles?"  
  
"Well Tommy, Phil, Dil and I have been in a band for a long time and we were wondering if we could play a gig after school?"  
  
"Well Charles I believe that as Principal I should encourage young bands, yet I have heard your band practice and you are very...aggresive lets say"  
  
"We will be selling tickets and will give some of the profit to the school"  
  
"In that case I have no choice, but to let you play. How does 70% to the school sound?"  
  
"Can we give 60% just so we can share the cash more evenly"  
  
"Ok 60% now I hope you enjoy your selves when will you be playing?"  
  
"Is a week today ok?"  
  
"That'd be fine Charles"  
  
"Thanks goodbye Principal Vaughan"  
  
Chuckie rushed over to his friends and bandmates  
  
"We can play guys! We just got to give 60% to the school"  
  
"60% of what?" asked Kimi who was standing next to Tommy stroking his back, but no one could see her doing it.  
  
"The takings from the tickets!"  
  
"Are we selling tickets?" asked Tommy also stroking Kimis back  
  
"Yeah!"   
  
"When and for how much?" asked Dil  
  
"$10 I guess. We'll make a load of tickets in the computer room and sell them at lunch and before classes"  
  
"Well it sounds like a plan. lets do it!" said Lil  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I know I changed how they got together from what I put in strengthening their relationship, but thats the problem with prequals. But it seemed right to do it then. Well the story is coming on now. And all you who wanted to see Megan again don't worry I have plans for her 


	5. How many tickets shall I put you down fo...

So how many tickets should I put you down for?  
  
Tommy, Kimi, Chuckie, Phil, Lil and Dil were all in the computer room drawing up designs for the tickets. Well Tommy and Kimi were sending each other E-mails so they could keep there relationship a secret.  
  
"Hey I think I got it" shouted Chuckie  
  
Everyone rushed over to his computer to look at the design. The girls looked away from the screen in disgust  
  
"Eeeeewwww Chuckie that is sick" said Lil  
  
"I can't believe you" said Kimi smacking him  
  
The design was of a naked women with all her 'bits' covered by the words 'TOKYO PORN STARS FRIDAY 16TH 6 PM'  
  
"What have the rest of you got then?" said Chuckie  
  
"Well" said Lil "I put a picture of you guys on...look"  
  
It was a really good picture it had Tommy, Chuckie and Phil all jumping in the air with Dil behind them with his arms in the air.   
  
"I like it, but you don't have our name on" said Phil  
  
"Yeah I was thinking about that. Principal Vaughn won't like having posters saying Tokyo Porn Stars all over the school will she?"  
  
"So what shall we call ouselves for now" asked Dil  
  
Tommy looked over to Kimi and said "Paradise in Anarchy" she blushed and smiled  
  
"I supose it will do for now" said Chuckie  
  
"Right" said Lil typing into her keyboard "Done. Paradise in Anarchy Friday 16TH 6PM."  
  
"That's perfect" said Kimi walking behind Tommy and stroking his back for a second. He smiled at her and she blew him a kiss. They couldn't wait to get out of school and be alone together.  
  
"Yeah" said Tommy "Works for me" he smiled at Kimi and she smiled back  
  
"Well that settles it thats our design well done sis" said Phil  
  
"Wait a second did Phil just tell me I did a good job?" everyone started laighing  
  
The school day couldn't of ended any sooner. Tommy was straight out of the door and into Chuckies Vauxwagen Campervan. Kimi was in behind him and sat next to him. Phil and Lil sat right at the back and Dil sat in front with Chuckie. On the ride home Kimi would put her hand on her knee and stroke Tommys knee without anyone noticing. He smiled at her and they nearly kissed before they realised where they were. Tommy, Phil, Lil and Dil were the first to get off. They said goodbye to there friends and organised to meet up later. Kimi and Tommy looked at each other.   
  
"Sorry guys I don't think me and Kimi can we were given a lot of English homework to do, in fact Kimi why don't you come over later and give me a hand?"  
  
"I was hoping you'll be able to help me I'll get out now. Tell Mom and Dad were I'll be ok Chuckie"  
  
"Sure When do you think you'll finish?"  
  
"Oooh we may take all weekend" said Kimi in a seductive tone of voice.  
  
Chuckie drove away. Phil and Lil went into their house and Dil went in and slumped infront of the TV.  
  
"We need somewere private to do our homework, how does the roof sound?" said Kimi  
  
"Great minds think a like" he said pinching her ass and running off  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!" she said before giving chase  
  
Tommy was up the ladder in seconds and up on the roof. Kimi was soon there and chased him to the chimney. He took her by the hand and to the other side of the chimney so they were out of sight and he sat her in his lap and kissed her  
  
"God I needed that" he said when they broke the kiss  
  
"We should tell the others. I hate having to wait til after school to kiss and touch you."  
  
"Well we have a weekend of 'homework' to spend to ourselves"  
  
"Oooh maybe I'll have to sleep over" she said kissing him again  
  
======== Saturday Morning =========  
  
Kimi woke and saw the morning sun. She smiled. Then she picked up a towel that was left on the floor. The one Tommy used the day of their first kiss together. She picked it up and hugged it. Then headed into the bathroom to get showered. 15 minutes later she came out rapped in the towel with a smaller one wrapped around her hair. She walked out to see Chuckie just coming out of his bedroom  
  
"Yo, bro"  
  
"Hey Kimi. Have you finished in there?"  
  
"Yeah" She was about to walk into her room when she turned back round "Chuckie?"  
  
"Yeah whats up?"  
  
"If I was to start seeing a guy. Would you be mad at me?"  
  
"Of course not. I supose I'd do the whole big bro thing. Why anyone special?" he said smiling  
  
"Well yeah. A few days ago we kissed and.... I really like him"  
  
"Can I get a name?"  
  
"I don't think so. I don't want you putting him off with the big bro thing" she said smiling  
  
Then the doorbell rang  
  
"Could you get that. I'm kinda wet"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Chuckie ran down the stairs and opened the door  
  
"Hey Tommy what you doing here?"  
  
"I came to give you those clothes you lent me back all cleaned and pressed. Oh and to get Kimi to come over to help with my homework"  
  
"Yeah sure come in. She just got out the shower, she'll be a couple of hours getting changed" They both laughed  
  
"Thanks C. You just got out of bed?"  
  
Chuckie noticed he was still in his PJ's "Oh yeah sorry dude, I was just about to have a shower. You can watch what you like on the cable."  
  
"Thanks man if you arn't ready before Kimi see ya later"  
  
"Yeah see ya later man"  
  
Chuckie left and went up stairs leaving Tommy with over 900 TV chanels, and like all guys, took the remote and was immediatly the most powerful person in the house. He flicked through nearly all 900 chanels before Kimi came down stairs  
  
"Wow! Your the first girl I have ever seen who looks stunning when she first wakes up"  
  
"Now I thought I'd have got used to your silver tongue by now"  
  
"Well it is true. I mean Megan was really bad on a morning"  
  
"Tommy. What did I say about mentioning her?"  
  
"Sorry. Well are you ready to go?"  
  
"Were to?"  
  
"My house 'homework' remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah" she smiled "I'll just get my 'bookbag'" she went and picked up her bag and coat kissed him on the cheek and pulled him out the house by his hand and let go when she remembered Chuckie could probably see her. They walked side by side until they were sure they were out of Chuckies sight. She took his hand again and they walked towards Tommys house  
  
"Is Dil in?" asked Kimi  
  
"No, since he started seeing Izzy we have trouble getting him to practice with us anymore. Let alone stay at home"  
  
"Parents?"  
  
"Well today they've gone to get some new wallpaper for the living room. It seems we have had the same wallpaper forever (lol I kill myself)  
  
"So a free house?"  
  
"Yeah. Why do you have things planned?"  
  
"No, but we don't have to hide on your roof today"  
  
"Yeah I supose that is a bonus" Kimi smiled and wraped her arm around his as they got closer. They realised they were coming up to the Devilles house and let go of each other. Just then Phil came out with a basketball.  
  
"Hey Tommy, Kimi"  
  
"Hey Phil" they said together  
  
"You guys wanna shoot some baskets? Chuckie is coming down later"  
  
Kimi looked at Tommy, he shrugged his shoulders  
  
"No, sorry Phil we still have that English homework. Will you still be there in a few hours?" said Kimi  
  
"Probably"  
  
"Cool if we finish we'll come" said Tommy  
  
"Great I'll see ya later"  
  
"See ya" Phil took of in the opposite direction to meet Chuckie and Tommy and Kimi went into his house. She sat on the sofa while he went in to the kitchen to get some drinks and food.  
  
"Hey Kimi what do you fancy?" Tommy shouted from the kitchen  
  
"Other than you?" she shouted back  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Nothing. What you having?"  
  
"Just some coke and popcorn"  
  
"That sounds good"  
  
"Pick a movie out of the pile"  
  
She got off the sofa and looked at a big pile of DVDs. She picked out one of her favourite movies. Austin Powers Goldmember. Tommy came back in with a bowl of popcorn, a 2l bottle of coke and 2 glasses  
  
"Hey you need a hand?" said Kimi seeing he was struggling  
  
"Yeah could you take the popcorn, thanks babe" he said smiling, she blushed and kissed him on the cheek  
  
They put everything down on the coffee table and Tommy lay down on the sofa getting Kimi to lay next to him. Tommy turned on the TV and DVD and they watched the movie. Half way through the movie Dil came bursting through the door slamming it. Tommy and Kimi quickly jumped up and sat at opposite ends of the sofa. Luckly Dil was preoccupied and didn't notice them. He stormed up to his room and slammed the door.  
  
"Now I know I'm going out on a limb here, but..." said Kimi  
  
"... Dil and Izzy may have split" Tommy said finishing her sentance. They laughed a little "Maybe I should go see if he's ok."  
  
"Yeah I'll go" she said getting up  
  
"Oh no don't just stay and watch the movie" he said taking her hand  
  
"Ok then" she sat down again and took a mouthful of popcorn and had a drink of coke. Tommy walked up the stairs and knocked on his brothers door "Dil?"  
  
"What do you want?" came a depressed voice. Tommy opened the door  
  
"Look D, what happened?"  
  
"Izzy"  
  
"Now there is a suprise"  
  
"She told me that drummers are all ugly dumbasses"  
  
"Wasn't she joking?"  
  
Just then the door bell rang  
  
"KIMI. WOULD YOU MIND GETTING THAT?" shouted Tommy  
  
==== Kimis POV ====   
  
"SURE THING" she got up and opened the door. It was Izzy. She was about the same size as Dil and had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was very pretty.  
  
"Hey Izzy. What did you do to Dil?"  
  
"I said he was ugly and dumb as a joke. He ran out of the pizza place at speed"  
  
"He's in his room with Tommy at the moment why don't you go up and send Tommy back down"  
  
"Ok I'll do that" She walked up the stairs and a few seconds later Tommy came back down.   
  
"So they talking?" asked Kimi  
  
"Yeah lets watch the movie"  
  
"Errr Tommy?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well I was talking to Chuckie today and he seems happy enough for me to start dating guys."  
  
"Did you tell him about us?"  
  
"Well I told him I met a guy, who was cute and I really liked him"  
  
"Awww man. Who you having an affair with?"  
  
"I mean you dumbass!"  
  
"Oh that's ok then" They kissed again   
  
"So shall we tell him?"  
  
"I dunno. I think we should wait til after friday. He has loads on his mind"  
  
"Yeah maybe." Again they kissed before returning to the movie  
  
The rest of the weekend they spent apart. Tommy either played basketball or practiced for next friday. Kimi spent time at the mall with Lil and Susie.  
  
======== Monday =========  
  
"So how many tickets shall I put you guys down for?" asked Kimi  
  
"I dunno $10 a ticket is a bit much" said Bruce Davidson  
  
"But these could be the biggest band in the world. Imagine this you can tell your kids and grand kids I was at the first ever gig of Paradise in Anarchy."  
  
"Well ok I'll take 2"  
  
"You won't regret this" She took the $20 of Bruce and put it in a bag. She gave him the 2 tickets and went back to her group.  
  
"So how many is that you sould now Kimi?" asked Phil  
  
"About 60"  
  
"You got $600?" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah, but don't shout it out"  
  
"The way your going we could end up with $1,000 each" said Dil pointing at himself, Tommy, Chuckie and Phil.  
  
"I'm selling all the tickets. Shouldn't I get something?"  
  
"Errr no" said Tommy. She smacked him on the shoulder  
  
"Owww" he rubbed his arm then whispered "You can halve half my cash I don't mind"  
  
"Good. It's the least I deserve" they smiled at each other before they all headed off to class.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well isn't that cute? Tommy and Kimi are getting ready to tell everyone about themselves. I hope all those reading are enjoying, and any ideas for Megans comupance are welcome so Please R/R 


	6. What do you mean with my sister?

What do you mean with my sister?  
  
It was Wednesday evening. Tommy and Kimi were at the pizza parlor celebrating. They had sold 200 tickets!. And were very happy with themselves. Tommy and Kimi were celebrating by themselves as the others thought they were both ill.  
  
"So...how did you do it?" asked Tommy while munching a slice of pizza  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Sell all those tickets? You weren't flirting with all the guys were you?"  
  
"Just a bit. But it meant nothing" she said smiling  
  
"Hmmm... As long as it wasn't your good stuff"  
  
"I save all that for you" they kissed  
  
"I got nothing to worry about then" he said smurking as she smaked him on the arm. Just then Megan came in with her guy  
  
"Oh god" said Kimi. Tommy turned round "Don't turn round!"  
  
But Megan saw them whispered something in the guys ear and walked over to Tommy and Kimi  
  
"I thought after going out with me you would have chosen a decent girl" she said to Tommy totally ignoring Kimi  
  
"Megan piss off we just want to have a quiet pizza together" Tommy said without looking at her  
  
"It's a free country I can say what I want"  
  
Kimi reached over the table and took Tommys hand "Come on lets go we don't want any trouble" They got up to leave, but Megan wouldn't let them  
  
"Your not going anywere. We want some tickets for your concert"  
  
"But you hate their music" said Kimi  
  
"So? This is the biggest party all year"  
  
"Well we sold them all"  
  
"Make some more then"  
  
"I don't think so"  
  
"You better get me some tickets Thomas or else!"  
  
"Or else what?" said Kimi standing up to her  
  
"Chuckie may find out about what you 2 have been up to"  
  
"We havn't done anything wrong"  
  
"So? He wouldn't know that"  
  
"Go ahead and tell him what you like he wont believe you" said Kimi  
  
"We'll just have to see" Megan and her guy left laughing  
  
"Maybe we should tell everyone before she does" said Kimi  
  
"We don't have a choice. Come on we'll tell Phil, Lil and Dil first"  
  
"Well Lil already knows"  
  
"How did she find out?"  
  
"I kinda told her"  
  
"When?"  
  
"The first time we kissed. I had to tell someone. I'm sorry"  
  
"Hey don't worry about it" he put his arm around her "She hasn't told anyone so it's cool"  
  
They left and headed to Tommys home. Tommy called Phil to get him and his sis over to his house, he made sure Dil was there to. When they got there Phil and Lil were sat inside with Dil, Didi and Stu were gone again which made things better.  
  
"So what did you need to tell us T?" asked a curious Dil  
  
"Yeah Pickles spill" said a just as curious Phil  
  
"Well after I split up with Megan I had a... void lets say. Which needed filling. So I started seeing another girl and things have been getting better and better" He took Kimis hand "That girl is Kimi"  
  
Phil and Dil just sat with their mouths open. Lil on the other hand mothed 'DUH!'  
  
"How long has this been going on?" asked Dil  
  
"About 2 weeks" said Kimi who was holding Tommys hand tighter than ever  
  
"Damn it!" shouted Phil  
  
"Whats the problem Phil it isn't that bad a news" said Tommy  
  
"Oh no it's not that. It's just I had a bet with Lil you guys would never get together"  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence Phil" said Kimi  
  
"No I didn't mean anything like that."  
  
"So does Chuckie know?" said Lil quickly changing the subject  
  
"No he is at work. Were gonna tell him when he comes home" said Kimi  
  
"Well Chuckie will be home soon shall we get going?" asked Tommy  
  
"Yeah we'll tell you how it goes. Bye guys"  
  
It began to rain. They left and were half way to Finsters house when they saw Chuckie rushing towards them  
  
"Hey Chuck. We were just coming to se-..." said Tommy before Chuckie grabbed him by his shirt collar and pushed him against a wall "Hey what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"How could you do this to me. I trusted you!"  
  
"Get off him now Chuckie!" Kimi shouted. Chuckie threw him to the floor and walked over to Kimi. "Do you know what he is doing? He's only using you because he thinks your easy!"  
  
"That's not true!" Tommy shouted getting back to his feet  
  
"Don't talk to me!" shouted Chuckie  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Kimi  
  
"He was talking to some guys and said he was using you for sex"  
  
"But we havn't had sex. Tell him Kimi"  
  
"I told you to shut up"  
  
"He's right Chuckie he hasn't even tried anything like that"  
  
"Yet!"  
  
"Kimi you can't believe him"  
  
"But he is my bro, why would he lie?"  
  
"I don't know why, but he is. You gotta believe me"  
  
"I want to"  
  
"Come on Kimi were going" Chuckie took his sister and led her back to their house. Tommy was left standing in the rain, tears rolling down his face. He turned and went back to his house, He closed the door behind him and lay against it rubbing his face. Phil and Lil were still there talking to Dil.  
  
"What's up T?" asked Dil  
  
"Chuckie knows"  
  
"And that's bad why?"  
  
"Because he has an idea in his head that I'm just using her for sex"  
  
"Your not are you?" asked Lil  
  
"OF COURSE NOT!"  
  
"Ok ok calm down. We just care about Kimi" said Lil  
  
"Sorry. I'm just a bit chewed up."  
  
"Hey it's understandable man." said Phil  
  
"Look guys I don't mean to push you away, but I would like to be on my own."  
  
"Sure that's cool, we'll see you later" said Lil  
  
Lil and Phil left while Dil tried to smile at his brother before leaving. He walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. He began to cry again.  
  
It had been a week since the incedent and Kimi and Tommy havn't spoken. Not that Tommy hadn't tried. Chuckie made sure he was always with Kimi so Tommy couldn't. The gig was cancelled and everyone was given back their money. Paradise in Anarchy had split and noone wanted to speak to Tommy. He needed something to fill his time. So he joined the school football team. He had been good at running, throwing and catching so he thought it was the perfect choice. He had been offered a position in the B team and in his current state of mind he needed something. So he agreed. That night he lay in his room drawing, as he used to when he'd get depressed. But it didn't help this time. nothing could, the pain was just to much.  
  
"Hey T. You still depressed?" asked Dil  
  
"How would you feel if your ex-bestfriend told a load of lies so your girlfriend would dump you?"  
  
"Well she hasn't really dumped you"  
  
"As good as. Look Dil thanks for what your doing man, but I just wanna be by myself for a while."  
  
"Ok, mom says dinner will be ready in 5"  
  
"Thanks man" Dil left and Tommy finished his drawing. Just then he heard a noise from above him. Someone was on the roof! He got up and headed to the ladders in the back yard. He rushed passed his Mom who was cooking the dinner. He climbed the ladders and was soon on the roof. He saw someone sitting at the end, he walked over and sat next to them  
  
"I didn't think I'd ever see you again" he said  
  
"I don't know why I'm here. I just couldn't stay at home feeling stupid."  
  
"Why would you fell stupid?"  
  
She turned and looked at him "Chuckie. He makes me so mad. He's saying some horrible things about you."  
  
"I still don't get why he's being like this"  
  
"Because he is Chuckie. Hes always been there for me, but now..."  
  
"He'll come around. But I can promise you all he said about me using you is bullshit."  
  
"I know. Chuckie is so certain that you said it, but I can see in your eyes your telling the truth." She took his hand "He was so stoked when I told him I was seeing someone. But he seems to have found out about us from someone else..." They looked directly at each other "MEGAN!!!" they shouted in unison.  
  
They got up and rushed over to the Finster home. Kimi opened the door and shouted for her brother. He came down and took one look at Tommy.  
  
"What is he doing here?"  
  
"We've come to ask you something" said Tommy  
  
"When you were going on about Tommy telling other guys he was just using me. How did you know about that?"  
  
"Someone told me"  
  
"Was it Megan?" Tommy asked  
  
"Well yeah"  
  
"I knew it!" said Kimi  
  
"What's going on guys?"  
  
"Last week we were at the pizza place when Megan came in and was asking us to get her tickets for the gig." said Tommy  
  
"When we told her to shove it she said she was going to tell you about us. And that is why we were telling everyone."  
  
"So that is why we think Megan has been lying to everyone about me"  
  
"This is to much for me for now. Tommy I think I owe you an apology"  
  
"Don't worry about it man. I know what it's like being lied to by Megan."  
  
"You 2 need to talk. I'll be home in a few hours" said Kimi and left. Tommy and Chuckie looked at each other.  
  
"Do you wanna come over to mine for some dinner?" asked Tommy  
  
"That'd be great"  
  
The 2 left for the Pickles home. They were happy to be friends again.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well I know the ending was a bit lame, but I couldn't think of anymore dialogue between Chuckie and Tommy so there friends again. Yay! I'm shocked to see my 2nd story is getting more reviews than my 1st! So keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the stories. Oh and I hope your enjoying this. 


	7. So what now?

So What now?  
  
Tommy and Chuckie were eating there dinner in silence. Didi, Stu and Dil had already finished so it was only those 2 there.  
  
"So...." Tommy finally said "About me and Kimi..."  
  
"Tommy no offence, but I don't want to talk about that"  
  
"Ok sorry man. Can I join the band again?"  
  
Chuckie laughed "Of course you can. Your one of the most important parts"  
  
"Thanks C. What do you mean 1 of the most important parts?"  
  
"Well the singer isn't as important as the guitarist"  
  
"(OR THE DRUMMER)" shouted Dil from the living room. Tommy and Chuckie just laughed out loud.  
  
"The drummer is useless really" said Tommy loud enough so Dil would hear  
  
"Yeah I totally agree" said Chuckie. They both laughed again as Dil stook a finger round the corner of the door.  
  
"You finished your food?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Come on let's piss Dil off a bit more." Chuckie nodded and laughed as they went into the living room and sat either side of Dil  
  
"Oh come on guys piss off" said Dil getting worried  
  
"What? We just wanna watch some TV. Hand over the remote"  
  
"But I'm watching this"  
  
"What about Mom and Dads rules? The oldest gets to choose what to watch"  
  
"Not if someones already watching something" said Dil smuggly  
  
"Ahhh. But we have a guest. Guests get to choose what to watch whenever."  
  
"Fine" Dil began to get up when Tommy pulled him back to the sofa  
  
"Don't go you may want to see some big boy programs"  
  
"Alright, but please no funny stuff"  
  
"Would we even try?" said Chuckie  
  
"What about the time I fell asleep and you got spike to lick inside my mouth?"  
  
"That was when you were 6. We have kinda grown up since then"  
  
"Ahuh then their was the time you tarred and feathered me!"  
  
"Aww come on that was your idea"   
  
"Yeah, but to do it to Phil"  
  
"Sorry man, we don't have any plans for you so just watch some TV"  
  
"Okay, but I'm sitting over here" he got up and sat in the arm chair  
  
"Cool" Chuckie turned it on to MTV just in time for the begining of 'jackass'  
  
"Wooo yeah" said Tommy. Chuckie and Tommy looked at each other. Tommy said quietly "Antiquing?"  
  
"Yeah" chuckie replied just as quietly.  
  
"Hey Dil do you fancy anything to drink?"  
  
"Get me a stubby thanks T"  
  
Tommy got up and went into the kitchen. He pulled a large box of flour out of the cupboard. He took a handful and crept behind Dils chair. He didn't hear him coming and soon had a faceful of flour. Chuckie and Tommy just fell about laughing when Dil got up and stormed out. They laughed even harder when they saw his silouette on the chair.  
  
"Dude I've missed this" said Tommy  
  
"Me to, I'm sorry I've been a dick recently. I am happy for you and Kimi. But as a big brother I always think the worst.  
  
"Hey it's cool man. As long as you know I would never hurt her"  
  
"I know. I know. Just don't make me regret trusting you"  
  
"You know I won't" Just then the doorbell rang "I'll be back in a minute"  
  
As he opened the door he saw someone who made him smile  
  
"Hey Tommy, how is he doing?"  
  
"Not to bad, come on in"  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and took his hand as they headed towards Chuckie in the living room.  
  
"Hey Bro"  
  
"Hi Kimi. I'll leave you guys to it. I'll talk to you at home Kimi."  
  
"Ok, bye Chuckie" said Kimi  
  
"Yeah see ya"  
  
With that Chuckie left and it was just those 2 left in the living room. They hugged for a while before Tommy pulled away  
  
"I've missed you. I've missed you a lot"  
  
"I know I've missed you to"  
  
They hugged again before kissing. Kimi opened her eyes. Out of the corner of her eye  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Tommy turned to see what she was looking at. He began to laugh  
  
"That is the result of Antiquing" she looked at him confused "I threw a handful of flour in Dils face"  
  
She smacked him on the shoulder. "That's mean"  
  
"Come on I'm sure Chuckie has played tricks on you"  
  
"Not ones that mean"  
  
"But it was funny"  
  
"I'm sure it was"  
  
She looked at Dil's siloutte again and began to laugh before she sat down on the sofa and motioned for Tommy to sit next to her. He put her arm around her and she took his other hand. They spent the rest of the night watching jackass and laughing uncontrolably.  
  
Kimi got up and gave him a kiss and she began to leave, but Tommy didn't let go of her hand and pulled her back on to him. She landed on his lap and they kissed again. She tried to get up again, but Tommy still wouldn't let go as they kissed again.  
  
"Come on Tommy it's late. I gotta go come on let go"  
  
"One more?"  
  
"Ok one more, but then I really have to go" They kissed and Tommy let her go this time and walked her to the door.  
  
"Shall I walk you home?"  
  
"That would be nice, but I think you better clean up the mess"  
  
"That can wait. Please"  
  
"Ok, Ok. I supose I better let you" they smiled at each other before kissing and taking each others hand.  
  
The walk was quiet, but it was very pleasent. It wasn't to long before they got to the Finster home.  
  
"Well this is my house"  
  
"I know I have been here before"  
  
"Sorry I forgot"  
  
"Ok then I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course you will" she kissed him "We gotta discuss what we are gonna do about Megan"  
  
"I got an idea, but you'll have to wait til tomorrow to hear it"  
  
"Awww come on, please"  
  
"You said it yourself. Wait til tommorow" He kissed her on the forehead and walked away  
  
"I STILL HATE YOU" she shouted at him  
  
He turned round and shouted back. "I KNOW" before he headed home  
  
======== The next day =========  
  
Everyone was sitting around the Devilles household. Discussing what they should do about Megan.  
  
"Well I think we should kick her ass" said Lil  
  
"That's a good idea, but we want to embarass her. In a BIG way" said Chuckie  
  
Tommy and Kimi were whispering stuff between each other and giggling  
  
"Come on you 2 behave you do have company" said Lil  
  
"Sorry we were discussing what to do with Megan" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah Tommy has a brilliant idea"  
  
"Do tell" said Phil  
  
"Well I was thinking that maybe we should tell her that me and Kimi had split up"  
  
"That wouldn't embarass her" said Dil  
  
"No, but I was gonna ask her out again."  
  
"She would jump at the chance to rub my face in something like that wouldn't she" said Kimi  
  
"And that would do what?" asked Phil  
  
"Well if we organise another gig, and as long as we sell enough tickets...."  
  
"There will be a large amount of people." added Chuckie  
  
"And there lies the game" said Tommy  
  
"So what do you have planned?" asked Lil  
  
"Well with nearly the whole school there we could really show her up. She won't expect a thing" said Kimi  
  
"Well Tommy and Kimi you are very deviace" said Phil  
  
"Especially Tommy" Dil mumbled  
  
"What was that?" asked Tommy  
  
"Just saying your evil"  
  
"What makes you say that?" asked Phil  
  
"What he did last night for a start"  
  
"What did you do?" said Lil looking at him accusingly  
  
"I Antiqued him" he looked at the floor  
  
Phil and Chuckie started laughing out loud  
  
"He even left a siloutte of flour on the chair" added Tommy  
  
Lil and Kimi joined in laughing while Dil just folded his arms and sat back into his chair  
  
"Awww come on Dil. You would still be walking backwards if I didn't play so many tricks on you"  
  
They all began to laugh again. Even Dil.  
  
======= The next day at school ========  
  
"GOD I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!!" shouted Kimi as she slapped Tommy  
  
"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"  
  
"YOU'VE JUST BEEN USING ME!!"  
  
"WHO SAYS THAT?"  
  
"I OVER HEARD YOU TALKING TO SOME GUYS!!"  
  
"THAT WAS JUST GUY TALK"  
  
"BUT IT HURT MY FEELINGS. I think we should spend some time apart"  
  
"Whatever" Tommy walked away leaving Kimi standing in the middle of the hallway.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" she shouted at Megan while walking in the other direction  
  
Megan turned to her friends "Wow did you see that?"  
  
"Yeah maybe they will split" said Courtney Armstrong  
  
"That'll split their group" said Elaine Taylor  
  
"Maybe you should move on Tommy again. I mean he is a football player now"  
  
"Hey that isn't a bad idea. That will really piss Kimi off" said Megan. She said goodbye and headed over to Tommys locker. "Hey Tommy how are things?"  
  
"Not to good Megan. I think me and Kimi are over and since shes my best friends sister it looks like I lost my friends to"  
  
"Well you got other friends you know. The whole football team likes you."  
  
"That's a point. Thanks Megan. I dunno why I wanted to split with you in the first place. I'll see you later" he closed his locker and headed over to his next class. He walked passed Phil and Dil and smiled. They laughed together and went to class.  
  
Tommy was sat across the room from Megan and Kimi was behind him. They found it hard, but they had to ignore each other. The rest of the day went slowly and lunch was no better. Tommy sat with the football players and away from his friends  
  
"So why are you sitting over here?" asked Dave Johnson  
  
"I had a fight with Kimi earlier"  
  
"You can say that again" said Megan "They were really shouting at each other"  
  
Most of the football players looked over to Kimi and the others. They saw the look Kimi and Chuckie were giving to Tommy  
  
"Man I wouldn't want to be you" said Dave  
  
"Ohh well it gives me more time to practice my football"  
  
The table began to laugh. Lunch was soon over and so was the school day. Tommy was relaxing at home when he heard the phone ring. He was up on his feet quickly and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey hun"  
  
"Hey Kimi, I was just about to ring I wanna apologise about today. I know we were only acting. By the way your a good actress"  
  
"Why thank you. You didn't see but I did a curtsey."  
  
They both laughed  
  
"Has Chuckie said when the gig is gonna be?"  
  
"Next Wednesday"  
  
"Ughh 2 days with Megan."  
  
"Has she asked you out?"  
  
"No I'm going to have to though"  
  
"I bet your looking forward to that"  
  
"She's coming over for a study date so could you phone in about 30 minutes, another argument may make her more egar"  
  
"That's ok I'll save my best arguing for later"  
  
"Ok bye Kim"  
  
She kissed down the phone "Buh bye"  
  
They hung up and Tommy sat down and got his school books together. It was not long til Megan came to the door.  
  
"Hey Megan"  
  
"Hey Tommy. You ready to study?"  
  
"You bet come in" he smiled seductivly. She picked up on it and smiled back  
  
"So what do you wanna start with?"  
  
"Algebra, It's damn confusing" Just then the phone rang "Wait a minute"  
  
He headed over to the phone "Hello?.....Oh hey.....WHAT? YOU STARTED IT!.....I AIN'T APOLOGISING!.....WELL MAYBE WE SHOULD.....DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT.....YOU GO FUCK YOURSELF" He slammed the phone down "Bitch"  
  
"I'm guessing that was Kimi"  
  
"Yep and now it's over. At least I know now"  
  
"Aww come here" she stuck her arms out and Tommy hugged her  
  
"Thanks Megan" He looked into her eyes. She went to kiss him, but he pulled away  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" He closed his eyes and thought of Kimi as he kissed her. Dil came in at that point  
  
"Sorry guys I'm just after.... oh hi Megan"  
  
"Hey Dil"  
  
"Tommy can I have a word with you?"  
  
"Sure D"  
  
They left Megan who sat down and smirked.   
  
==== In the other room ====  
  
"Are you crazy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know your doing this to get back at Megan, but what are you doing kissing her?"  
  
"I didn't mean to D. I love Kimi more than ever, but I have to convince her some how"  
  
"I dunno T, this won't end well. I'm gonna leave now so I'll see you"  
  
"Wait D will you slam the door after you?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Then we can make it seem you hate me as much as the guys. This will be even better"  
  
"Ok man" Dil rushed out of the room and slammed the front door  
  
Tommy walked back in to the living room were Megan was. "What a dick"  
  
"What's wrong Tommy?"  
  
"He's choosing those guys over me. He's suposted to be my brother"  
  
"Well it's his fault not yours"  
  
"Thanks Megan" He sat next to her and she took his hand, he pulled it away again. He still felt uncomfortable.  
  
"Your still thinking of her arn't you?"  
  
"Of Kimi. God no. I can't bare to even hear her name anymore." She kissed him again then got up. "Sorry Tommy I better get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow"  
  
"Ok, but before you go can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
"Do you wanna start dating again?"  
  
She smiled at him then kissed him "Sure" she left and he closed the door. He began spitting trying to get the taste of her lipstick off him. He ran to the bathroom and washed his face and used a ton of mouthwash before going to get the phone  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Kimi it's me. Just want to say you deserved an oscar for that."  
  
"Well you did most of the work. Bravo"  
  
They laughed  
  
"Kimi, I got a confession"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Megan kissed me"  
  
"I'll kill her"  
  
"Please don't it'll ruin everything"  
  
"Ok Ok, but as soon as this is over I'll kill her"  
  
"I'm sorry I better go. I....love you"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I said I love you"  
  
"Awww Tommy. I love you to"  
  
"I can't wait til wednesday. I need to kiss you again"  
  
"I feel the same way. I miss you. Goodbye"  
  
"See you babe"  
  
They hung up and Tommy sighed. He couldn't wait til the gig so he could be with Kimi again.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well this was a bit of a long one. Well now you know my evil plan for Megan, but will Tommy feel guilty in the end and not go through with the plan? Well I won't tell you so you have to wait sorry. Please R/R 


	8. Finally the gig

So the gig is gonna happen  
  
It was Wednesday evening and the guys were getting ready for the gig without Tommy, who was with Megan.  
  
"So is this the way the plan was meant to go?" said Dil  
  
"Well I think so" said Chuckie  
  
"I hope Tommy knows what he is doing" said Lil  
  
"You and me both" said Kimi  
  
"Come on guys this is Tommy. Kimi he loves you more than anything. And he would never do anything to hurt you. Or any of us for that matter" said Phil  
  
"Wow that was pretty deep for you Phil" said Chuckie and everyone began laughing until Tommy and Megan arrived  
  
"Hey guys, Kimi"  
  
She looked up at the 2 "I gotta go good luck guys"  
  
"Bye Kimi" everyone said, but Tommy and Megan  
  
"I better go to guys. Bye Tommy" she kissed him on the cheek and he cringed then left.  
  
"God I can't wait til this over" he said when she was out of sight  
  
"We saw you cringe, you really miss Kimi don't you?" said Lil  
  
"More than you can believe, I got a pain right here" he pointed to his chest "I need her back guys"  
  
"Dude she never went. Anyway by the end of the night you'll have her back so relax man" said Dil  
  
Just then Kimi sneeked up behind Tommy and hugged him from behind he turned round and they kissed  
  
"God I missed you" he said   
  
"I know. I missed you to"  
  
"So when are we going on stage?"  
  
"Errr...Now come on"  
  
They all got up and went on to stage and the whole room cheered. The guys were loving this. Tommy turned to the guys and smiled as they began to play  
  
"Been to busy to, Been to busy to, Been to busy to  
  
NOTICE YOU!  
  
Been to Lazy to, Been to Lazy to, Been to Lazy to  
  
CARE FOR YOU!  
  
Been to angry to, Been to angry to, Been to angry to   
  
HELP YOU!  
  
What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you?   
  
NEED SOME HELP!  
  
What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?   
  
YOU NEEDED ME!  
  
This word, what does it mean to you?  
  
What does it mean to me?  
  
Does it,  
  
SET US FREE?  
  
Been to crazy to, Been to crazy to, Been to crazy to,  
  
SEE YOU!  
  
Been to selfish to, Been to selfish to, Been to selfish to,  
  
SAVE YOU!  
  
Been to angry to, Been to angry to, Been to angry to,  
  
HELP YOU  
  
What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you?   
  
NEED SOME HELP!  
  
What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?   
  
YOU NEEDED ME!  
  
What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you?   
  
NEED SOME HELP!  
  
What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?   
  
YOU NEEDED ME!  
  
This song, please don't say I'm wrong  
  
But I feel you could  
  
BE THE ONE  
  
I have not been there, I have not been there, I have not been there,  
  
SHAME ON ME!  
  
I do love you so, I do love you so, I do love you so,  
  
BUT I HATE ME!  
  
Been to angry to, Been to angry to, Been to angry to,  
  
HELP YOU!  
  
What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you?   
  
NEED SOME HELP!  
  
What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?   
  
YOU NEEDED ME!  
  
I know, you shouldn't go  
  
but I think you should  
  
LEAVE ME BE  
  
Is there something wrong?   
  
Is there something wrong?   
  
Is there something wrong?   
  
WITH ME  
  
Is there someone else?   
  
Is there someone else?   
  
Is there someone else?   
  
SAVE ME  
  
What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you?   
  
NEED SOME HELP!  
  
What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?   
  
YOU NEEDED ME!  
  
What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you? What is wrong with you?   
  
NEED SOME HELP!  
  
What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?   
  
YOU NEEDED ME!  
  
I've been to, I've been to, I've been to,  
  
LIKE ME!"  
  
"Hey were Paradise in Anarchy" shouted Tommy "You enjoying yourselves?" The whole room shook "I take that as a yes"  
  
"Well this is our next song..."   
  
They played for nearly 1 hour before they decided to begin the plan.  
  
"Right thanks guys were gonna stop the music to do something special. Lil the lights" Lil who was up in the rafters with the lights. She pointed a spot light directly on Megan. Then turned the rest off  
  
Megan was suprised, but assumed Tommy would be telling everyone about them  
  
"Well the person under that spotlight is Megan Davis. She is a very strange person" he jumped onto a large amp so he was easier to see "So anyway, she told my best friend Chuckie here that I was using my girlfriend Kimi, who is his sister. Just to annoy him and try to split us up." Megan was looking a bit shocked "Well anyway we hatched a plan. Me and the guys. Because of the way she treated me and Kimi we thought it would be fun to see how she liked it" Megan tried to run but the spot light followed her. When she got to the door Angellica, Kimi and Susie were there and they wouldn't let her pass. "Don't go Megan. We haven't finished yet. So this is were our plan comes to fruition." Tommy took out a remote and pressed a button on it. A huge screen came down from the roof. He pressed another button and a projection came up. It was a large picture of Megan from that morning. Looking really rough. "As you can see if you take all her make up away you are left with not only someone who's ugly on the inside, but on the inside to." Megan began to cry. "Now for all of those who think we are being evil over this, but trust me after the way she has treated me, my friends and especially Kimi she deserves it. I mean when I first broke up with her she told me it was all because of a bet that she went out with me in the first place." The whole room looked at Megan with disgust she started crying and fell to her knees.  
  
"Theres a position she is used to" said Kimi rather loud  
  
"Kimi could you get up here" shouted Tommy over the mic she rushed towards the stage and onto the amp Tommy was standing on. They kissed and the whole Auditorium cheered  
  
She took the mic off of him "Ok Megan in case you havn't realised Tommy and me never split up, were good actors eh? Well anyway I think we have a song we need to sing"  
  
Tommy took the microphone and held it in front of him and Kimi. Phil, Chuckie and Dil went up to their mics  
  
"Na na na na, na na na na, wahey GOODBYE! Na na na na, na na na na, wahey GOODBYE!" they all started to sing. Then the crowd began to join in. Megan got up and rushed out the door after Angellica and Susie moved out of the way  
  
Tommy and Kimi kissed again. "Well lets get the party started again" shouted Kimi down the mic. Tommy took the mic and as the band began to play he jumped off the amp and began singing. Kimi stayed near the stage and sang along with her boyfriend. It was over. They got back at Megan finally and the school still loved them.  
  
They played for another hour and the crowd was getting extatic  
  
When the show was finished, after 3 oncors. They all headed over to the Java Lava to the after show party.  
  
"Did you enjoy yourself?" asked Didi  
  
"Yeah it was awesome mom. It's amazing to hear so many people cheering your name as your playing" said Dil  
  
"Ahuh that was my first backstage experiance" said Kimi hugging Tommys arm  
  
"Yeah we loved doing it Mrs. P" said Phil  
  
They all sat down at their table and orded some drinks  
  
"Do any of you guys fell kinda....bad?" said Tommy  
  
"Hell no why should we?" said Kimi   
  
"It was kinda harsh. Doing that in front of the whole school and all"  
  
"They all agreed she deserved it" pointed out Chuckie  
  
"Doesn't the fact she tried to split us mean anything to you?"  
  
"Of course I care Kimi, but I still feel kinda guilty"  
  
"Your to nice for your own good Tommy Pickles" said Kimi before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah Tom you did the right thing. Bathe in your glory dude" said Phil  
  
"I'm getting really worried Phil is saying some really profound things" said Lil  
  
At which everyone laughed while Phil looked away. Lil noticed the look on his face and tried to change the subject  
  
"So... you guys gonna do another gig at some point"  
  
"We don't have any plans do we Chuck?" asked Tommy  
  
"No plans yet"  
  
"Errr... I'm sorry guys I gotta go" said Phil as he got up  
  
The rest of the guys looked at Lil  
  
"Yeah me to. Mom wants to get dinner started early, see ya"  
  
Lil hurried after her brother  
  
"That was weird" said Dil  
  
"Yeah especially if Dil found it weird" said Tommy and they began to laugh again  
  
======= Lil's POV =======  
  
She managed to catch up with her brother, but was gasping for breath  
  
"Phil whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing" he kept walking   
  
"PHIL!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Tell me what's wrong I'm your sister!"  
  
He stopped walking and turned round to his sister  
  
"Nothing's wrong Lil... I'm just tired and my fingers hurt from playing all night"  
  
She wasn't convinced, but she let it go "Ok, you wanna stop and get a pizza on the way?"  
  
He laughed a little "You know me to well"  
  
"Yeah thats the problem" she mumbled  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
YAY they got her back, plus the song in their I wrote myself arn't I clever? lol. Any way I realise I've been just writing about Tommy and Kimi so I decided to introduce a story line for Phil and Lil. What could be wrong with Phil? please R/R 


	9. Is it serious?

Is it serious?  
  
Phil was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. He needed rest he had a big day ahead of him. Yet he could not sleep. He was worried. He lay there for a few hours he got up and looked at his clock  
  
"4AM" he mumbled  
  
He looked over to the mirror on his wall. Hating who was looking back at him. He lay back and closed his eyes. He tried to sleep again. But he couldn't he picked up his bass unplugged it and played gently. His sister, who was in the other room, had been worried about him. He had been very silent since the night at the pizza place. No one really noticed, except Lil. Then she heard something. A gentle sound of Phil playing his bass. She looked at her clock.   
  
"He's up early" she mumbled  
  
She found her dressing gown and left her room. She took a short walk down the hall to her brothers room and knocked gently.  
  
"Hey Lil. Sorry did I wake you?" he whispered  
  
"No I havn't slept in a while, I heard you playing so I came to see you" she smiled at him as she took a seat next to him. "I remember when dad first got you this" She said taking the basss off him, she played a few strings gently "you were so happy"  
  
"I'd always wanted to be a rock star you knew that"  
  
"Yeah I supose" she looked at her brother "What's bugging you. You usually sleep like a baby" (I'm to funny for my own good lol)  
  
"I supose I better tell you. I'm going to the doctors tomorrow, after school mom and dad think I have soccer practice"  
  
"Why? What's wrong? Is it serious?" she said rather shocked  
  
"It's a bit weird telling my sister this, but I found a lump..."  
  
"Oh my god!" He put his hand to her mouth  
  
"Shhh you'll wake up Mom and Dad"  
  
Her eyes became teary she just hugged her brother as hard as she could.  
  
"Don't worry Lil it'll be nothing" he said trying to convince her and himself.  
  
"I'm coming with you to"  
  
"You don't have to"  
  
"Yes I do. Were twins if you have...something chances are I will to"  
  
"I doubt it"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's a guy thing...you know"  
  
"Oh I see. I'll still come"  
  
"Thanks Lil. It's getting late we should really get some sleep. I got a math test in the morning"  
  
"Ok Phil I'll see you later"  
  
"Night sis"  
  
"Night"  
  
Lil left and headed back to her room and tried to sleep as did Phil. They just stared at the ceiling. Lil began to cry she may lose her brother. They had never been apart in their whole life. Only once when Phil, Tommy and Chuckie went white water rafting, and she missed him then even though it was one night. If she would never see him again for the rest of her life. She didn't dare think about it she just cried herself to asleep. Phil just stared at his ceiling wondering how he'll react if it bad news a tear grew in his eye he closed them and just tried ti sleep.  
  
The next day went slowly. Both Phil and Lil were nervous. Neither of them payed any attention during any of the lessons including Phil's math test. It was lunch time and Phil was drawing in his mashed potato with his spork.  
  
"I can't believe how hard that math test was" said Kimi  
  
"I know. I couldn't believe it" said Tommy  
  
"Shut up you your a genius you had no problem did you?" she said slapping his arm  
  
"Maybe what about you Phil?"  
  
He wasn't paying any attention  
  
"Phil?"  
  
"Huh, wha?"  
  
"We were talking about the math test. How'd you find it?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders and went back to his mashed potato  
  
"O...k, so Kimi what do you fancy doing tonight?" Tommy said looking at his girlfriend  
  
"Oooh I dunno. Mom, Dad and Chuckie are working tonight so I got a free house"  
  
"Sounds good" They kissed  
  
"Are you doing anything after school Lil?"  
  
"Errr... I'm going to watch Phil practice today. I said I would earlier today" she looked at her brother who was still playing with his food  
  
Tommy breathed a sigh of relief "Well now we have time to ourselves"  
  
"I supose thats cool"  
  
"What's that suposed to mean?"  
  
She giggled and they kissed again. Then the lunch bell went. Phil wouldn't have noticed if Lil didn't wake him up. The rest of the day didn't go much better. Phil just doodled in his drawing book all day. When the final bell went Phil took a deep breath and left with his sister. They walked in silence towards the HMO. Lil was still feeling worried about her brother and he could see it. He smiled at her. She tried to smile back, without much success. On arrival Phil went up to the reception.  
  
"Hi I'm Phil DeVille, I've got an apointment in about 5"  
  
"Ok Mr.DeVille please take a seat"  
  
He turned to his sister and asked her to sit with him, which she did. It wasn't long until Dr. Charmichael (Susies Mom) came and called for Phil. He took a deep breath and hugged his sister who began to cry when he walked away.  
  
"So Phil. What can I do for you today?"  
  
"Well Dr. Charmichael I got a personal problem"  
  
"Please do tell. This is totally in confidence"  
  
"Well I was showering a few days ago and I found....a lump"  
  
"Well you are right to come here. Where did you find this lump?"  
  
His face went a bit red "On my...errr...well..."  
  
"Ohh I see. Well, I am afraid I will have to ask you to show me were it is"  
  
His face went really red "Err ok" He walked behind a screen and dropped his pants and boxers. He came back round even more embarassed than before. This was the mom of a girl he had a crush on for as long as he could remember. And he was naked in front of her! She took his testicles in her hands and examed them  
  
"Hmmmm" she murmered  
  
"What what's wrong?"  
  
"Well you do have an abnormal growth. I'll have to take a sample. I'll give you a local anathetic"  
  
"Erm ok" he was still very embarassed as the doctor walked away to get a few things and returned with a scalpel and a syringe.  
  
"Don't worry this wont hurt." He clossed his eyes as she gave him the anathetic in th etop of his thigh. after a few seconds he couldn't feel anything in that area anymore. Then Dr. Charmichael took a small chunk of the lump and put it in a bag. She took some plasters and cotton wool and covered were she cut. "Ok Phil were all done you can put your clothes back on." He quickly ran behind the screen and pulled his clothes back on. When he came back Dr. Charmichael asked him a few questions  
  
"So do Betty and Howard know?"  
  
"Not yet I didn't want to worry them"  
  
"Lil?"  
  
"Yeah she knows. That's why she is here. Oh since we are identical twins could she get something similar?"  
  
"There is a small chance, but I wouldn't have thought so."  
  
"That's good"  
  
"Well here is a leaflet to do with cancer for men. You should read it."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Well Phil these results can take a while to get back. I'll post them to you as soon as I get them"  
  
"Thanks Dr. Charmichael" He got up to leave  
  
"Phil?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I think you should tell your parents. I won't tell anyone about this don't worry."  
  
"Thanks Doc. I'll try" he left and went back to his sister  
  
"What's up is it bad news?"  
  
"She doesn't know. She took a sample and I'll find out in a few weeks"  
  
Lil hugged her brother. Who began to cry. "I don't want to die Lil"  
  
"I don't want you to die either Phil, but as you said it will be nothing"  
  
He looked over her shoulder and looked at the leaflet he was given. He hugged back hard. When they broke it she could see the fear in his eyes and he could see the tears in hers.  
  
They walked home in silence as they dried their tears.  
  
"Oh Dr. Charmichael says theres no chance of you getting anything like this" said Phil trying to comfort his sister  
  
"Well that's good I supose"  
  
The next few weeks were the hardest of Phil and Lils lives. They stopped hanging around with their friends and Betty and Howard were getting worried. They finally decided to confront the 2 and see what was wrong.  
  
"Phil, Lil we called this familly meeting because we are worried about you" said Howard  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Lil  
  
"Well you pups have stopped going out with your friends. I've never seen you guys this depressed"  
  
Phil and Lil looked at each other. Phil took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad there is something I gotta tell you. You should sit down for this" he finally said  
  
Betty and Howard were a bit shocked and took their seats as their son suggested  
  
"Well a few weeks ago I was showering and I found a....lump"  
  
Fear gripped Betty and Howard as a tear rolled down Lils face  
  
"I've been to the HMO about it and I'm waiting for the results of the tests done on me to get back"  
  
Howard and Betty couldn't say a thing they were in shock. They always saw cancer as death. They thought they were going to lose their son. Betty rapped her arms around her son and began to cry.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked  
  
"I didn't know how you'd react"  
  
Howard just sat there petrefied. His son was going to die before him. Any parents worst nightmare is for their child to die before them.  
  
Lil sat next to her father and took his hand. When he saw the look in her eyes they both started crying and hugging each other.  
  
"When will your results come through?" asked Betty drying her tears  
  
"Tomorrow I think. I am feeling rather tired. would you guys mind if I get some sleep?"  
  
"Of course not I'll bring your supper up for you later" said Betty as her son went upstairs  
  
Lil looked at her parents "I'm gonna go for a walk I'll be back later"  
  
Betty and Howard nodded as their daughter left. They looked into each others eyes and hugged as they cried again.  
  
"Not my Philly? Please God not my Philly?" Betty kept saying  
  
"Shhh. We'll have a word with Dr. Charmichael tommorrow see if she can give us some advice."  
  
"But that wont get rid of this problem. Our son is dying. Were going to lose one of our children"  
  
"Hey no-one said he will die the lump could just be that. A lump, not cancerous just excess skin."  
  
They talked through the night and through the morning.  
  
A few days later a letter arrived addressed to Phil marked with an stamp of the local HMO. Luckily Phil got up before anyone else and got the letter.  
  
'Dear Mr. Phillip Deville,  
  
We are writing to inform you of your tests. After intensive testing we have discovered the lump to be Benign. This means it is not cancerous, yet it still needs to be removed. Once the lump is removed you will have to stay off school/work until your cemotherapy is completed.  
  
During this period you will spend a few weeks in hospital in a specialist cancer ward.  
  
We hope this is good news to you and we wish you all the luck with your therapy  
  
Dr.Fred Rose'   
  
Phil slipped the letter back into the envelope and lay back on his bed. 'If it's not cancer why does it need removing?' 'Am I still dying?'  
  
These thoughts kept swirling round his mind til he fell asleep. With a tear rolling down his face.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well that was a sad chapter. I'm suprised at myself. I was nearly moved to tears (don't laugh) Has anyone else noticed both my stories involve going to hospital? I didn't realise I had an obsession til now, but I digress I hope you enjoy Phil and Lil being more involved in the story please R/R 


	10. I can't believe him

I can't believe him  
  
Betty stared intensly at the piece of paper.  
  
"So what does this mean?"  
  
"I don't have cancer, but it can still be fatal"   
  
Her eyes began to well up.   
  
"But I have a larger chance of survival. Something like 9/10" Phil quickly added  
  
"Well thats good then isn't it" said Howard  
  
"I still want to speak to Lucy"  
  
"Well that's understandable mom" said Lil "Come on Phil we should go out for a while."  
  
Phil nodded and left with his sister. They headed next door to the Pickles. Hoping Tommy would be in.  
  
"Err hey guys. I'm just heading out to see Kimi" he saw the look on the twins faces "Is there something wrong?"  
  
"I need to tell you something Tom" said Phil  
  
"I'll go see Kimi. Explain all this. will you be ok bro?"  
  
He nodded and entered Tommys home. Tommy looked at Lil. She began to cry as she walked away. He turned and entered his house.  
  
"What's wrong Phil?"  
  
"I'm ill"  
  
"What do you mean a cold or something?"  
  
"No I'm seriously ill. It could be fatal"  
  
Tommy was just shocked he sat down next to his friend.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"When I was showering, I found a lump"  
  
"CANCER!" he shouted. He looked at his friends face "sorry"  
  
"It's ok man. My mom was worse" they shared a small laugh  
  
"So..."  
  
"TOMMY I DON'T WANT TO DIE" shouted Phil as he began to cry  
  
"Hey, hey man" he put his hand on his friends back "You wont die. I won't let you"  
  
Phil turned and smiled at his friend "It's not cancer, but it is still bad. It's called Benign or something"  
  
"What is the differance?"  
  
"Well Benign doesn't kill of health cells or spread as cancer would, but can still be fatal"  
  
"But not as bad as cancer?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Well that is something to be happy about right?"  
  
"I hate how you can do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You always see the best of something, I mean you still feel sorry for Megan"  
  
"Not so much anymore, but I guess I get that from my Grandpa"  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Well he is with Grandma Lulu in England I think, but that ain't important. How many people know?"  
  
"Outside my family and Susies Mom only you. Oh and Kimi once Lil tells her"  
  
"How are you coping?"  
  
"I'm ok, kinda getting used to the idea of dying"  
  
"Your not gonna die Phil"  
  
"Why should I fight it Tom? I'll die at some point why don't I just die now?"  
  
Tommy hit Phil across the face "DON'T TALK LIKE THAT!"  
  
"WHY? I GOT NOTHING TO LIVE FOR. I MAY ASWELL LIVE IN A HOLE AND WAIT TIL THE DAY I DIE" he began to leave  
  
"PHIL!"  
  
He finally turned around "WHATEVER YOU SAY WON'T CHANGE MY MIND"  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK, WE ARN'T GOING TO LET YOU THROW YOUR LIFE AWAY!"  
  
Phil just looked at his friend and left. Tommy turned around and kicked the sofa. When Dil came down  
  
"What was all that about T?"  
  
"Phil is....dying and he won't let anyone help"  
  
=====Lil POV=====  
  
She was walking towards Kimi's home, but Kimi was already on the way.  
  
"Hey Lil, were you coming to see me?" she said in her cheery way  
  
"Err yeah we need to talk, can we go to your house?"  
  
"I was supost to meet Tommy.."  
  
"He's with Phil, they're talking about this"  
  
They started walking back to Kimi's home. Kimi was still a little confused and worried  
  
"Ok what is up?"  
  
"Can we talk at yours you'll need to take a seat. Is Chuckie there to?"  
  
"Yeah he's practicing some riffs in his room"  
  
The rest of the walk was silent. Kimi got her keys out and opened the door   
  
"Hey Chuckie are you in?" shouted Kimi  
  
"YEAH DOWN IN A MINUTE"  
  
Kimi looked over to her best friend who was getting teary. She felt uneasy, this had to be bad news. Chuckie was soon down the stairs and jumped over the back of the sofa and sat down.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Lil wants to tell us something"  
  
"Oh Ok what is it Lil?"  
  
She sighed and turned to her friends "It's about Phil. He has something?"  
  
"Rabies?" Chuckie said jokingly. Lil looked at him. He could see the look in her eyes "sorry"  
  
"Is it something serious?"  
  
"Very. He has a....lump"  
  
"What? You don't mean...."  
  
"Cancer? No he has Benign it's like cancer, but he has less chance of dying. Which is good I supose" Just then the phone rang  
  
"I'll get it" said Kimi. She got up and ansered the phone  
  
"Hey Dil, tell Tommy I'm sorry I havn't been over Lil has been telling us about Phil.....WHAT?" she took the phone away from her mouth "Dil says Phil has left very angry and he's worried he'll do something stupid"  
  
Lil's eyes opened and her jaw dropped. She got up and ran out of the house.  
  
"Sorry Dil I'll speak to you later" She hung up and chased after her friend followed by Chuckie.  
  
They couldn't catch up with her. Even though she lost her shoe on the way she kept running. They arrived at the DeVille home and lIl burst in to th ehouse and up to her brothers room. She saw Tommy knocking as hard as he could against the door  
  
"He took a load of pills from the bathroom and locked the door after him" Tommy said when he saw Lil "Would your parents be pissed off if I kicked the door down?"  
  
"Not in this instance"  
  
Tommy walked back and with all his might kicked thee door. It didn't budge. He tried again, still no luck. Finally he walked back and threw himself at the door, dislocating his shoulder in the process. This time the door opened taking the door frame with it.  
  
"PHIL!" Lil screamed seeing her brother unconcious on the floor, vomit coming from his mouth and lots of empty bottles of pills.  
  
Then Chuckie and Kimi came in and saw what happened. Chuckie rushed over to Phil, picked him up and took him to his van. Kimi rushed over to Tommy who hadn't stopped screaming since he knocked the door down. Lil followed Chuckie and got in his van and they drove to the hospital.  
  
"What's wrong Tommy?"  
  
"I think I dislocated my shoulder"  
  
She looked down at his left shoulder and nearly threw up. It was twisted and tangled behind him  
  
"This is gonna sound weird, but could you twist it back around?"  
  
She closed her eyes as she took his limp arm and pulled it back around. She twisted his shoulder back into the socket. He screamed at the top of his lungs  
  
"Sorry. Sorry"  
  
"Don't worry Kimi" he said gritting his teeth "If it hurts It's better" he tried to smile  
  
She got up and picked up all off the pill bottles.  
  
"Come on we better take these with us"  
  
They got up and headed to the Pickles home. Noone but Dil was in. They crossed the street quickly and knocked on the Charmichael door. Susie came out  
  
"Hey guys whats up?" She looked at the bottles in Kimis arms "What are they?"  
  
"Phil took all these he's in hospital please give us a ride" said Kimi  
  
She was shocked and grabbed her car keys and they jumped into her car.  
  
They were soon there and they rushed inside. Kimi was still holding the bottles. They saw Lil crying her eyes out with Chuckie with his arm around her trying to comfort her.  
  
"Lil! Chuckie!" Kimi shouted out. They both looked up at her as she rushed over still clutching the bottles. "Where's Phil?"  
  
"He's somewhere getting his stomach pumped. Why did you bring those?"  
  
"I thought that maybe the doctors would want to know what he took"  
  
Lil looked up from Chuckie's chest and gave a smile.  
  
She turned away from Chuckie and hugged Kimi as hard as she could. Making Kimi drop all the pill bottles. Tommy sat next to Chuckie  
  
"So how is she taking this?"  
  
"She hasn't stopped crying since we arrived" he looked at her and sighed  
  
"You still have feelings for her then"  
  
"Huh? Don't be crazy. We gotta be here for Phil"  
  
"Yeah your right" Tommy looked up at Susie who seemed more upset than anyone. She noticed him and tried to smile. He looked at her and smiled. Then remembered his shoulder  
  
"AHHH!" he grabbed his shoulder and got up. "Sorry guys I'm gonna have to see some one about this"  
  
"Ok Tommy we'll see you later" said Susie as Tommy walked away clutching his shoulder. Lil looked at Kimi  
  
"Go with him I'll be fine"  
  
"Thanks Lil" she got up and ran behind Tommy and took his hand  
  
Lil turned around to Chuckie "I don't supose you want a hug?"  
  
He smiled as he took her in his arms. She began crying again as she saw Tommy and Kimi walk away  
  
About 2 hours later a doctor came to the group  
  
"Lillian DeVille?" he inquired looking at each of them  
  
"That's me how is he?"  
  
"Well I'm glad to say you got him here in time and we were able to pump his stomach"  
  
"That brilliant can we see him?"  
  
"Just one at a time I'm affraid he has to get some rest."  
  
"Lil you go" said Chuckie  
  
"Thanks Chuckie" she blushed a little and left with the doctor  
  
Chuckie watched her walk away as he sighed  
  
"So you still have feelings for her then?" said Susie not really looking anywhere  
  
"I thought it was just a little crush. It would go away soon, but it hasn't. If anything my feelings have gotten stronger"  
  
She sat next to Chuckie and put an arm around him "If it helps, she feels the same"  
  
Chuckie was shocked and stood up. "What?"  
  
"She has had a crush on you longer than you have had on her"  
  
"Don't be stupid" he said turning away  
  
"It's true, but if I were you I'd leave it for a while"  
  
"At this moment in time it would be wise to forget about this"  
  
=====Lil POV=====  
  
She walked into the large room and saw her brother with a large tube sticking out his mouth. She shuddered. It was like looking at herself.  
  
"I'll leave you to it" said the doctor before he left  
  
Lil walked over to her brother and sat down. She looked at him. His chest slowly moving up and down. A beep from the other side of the bed in rythm with his heart was naking her feel uneasy  
  
"I hate you" she said gently "How could you do this to yourself?"  
  
He suddenly began coughing and startled Lil. He slowly opened his eyes, temporarily blinded by the bright hospital lights. For a moment he thought he had died.  
  
"Mwhh?" he strugled to say. He noticed the tube in his mouth and pulled it out. "Lil, where am I?"  
  
"Your in hospital" she said emotionless  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"What do you think?" still no emotion  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
All of a sudden the emotion came back to Lil "Why Phil?"  
  
"I was dying anyway, so I thought..."  
  
"Your not dying, this can all be cured"  
  
"Maybe, I just don't want to be the one in ten"  
  
"If you had killed yourself you would have been"  
  
He looked away from his sister "I'm scared Lil"  
  
"So am I"  
  
"Your not dying though are you?" he said looking his sister directly in to her eyes. She began to cry  
  
"If you do die. I will lose a part of myself"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"How would you fell if it was me not you?"  
  
"I dunno, I'd be worried. Scared..."  
  
"So why can't I feel that for you then?"  
  
"Your right I'm sorry. Have you called Mom and Dad?"  
  
"Left a message on the answering machine"  
  
Just then Betty nad Howard burst through the door  
  
"PHILLY!"  
  
"They got your got my message then?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I took an overdose"  
  
"Why honey?"  
  
"I thought if I was going to die I may aswell decide when I die"  
  
"That is the most inconciderate thing I have ever heard!"  
  
"You have to understand son, If you died then we would never have a chance to see you go to college, get married have kids. Your sister would become an only child. All your friends will lose someone very important to them"  
  
"You still may not"  
  
"But we want you to try."  
  
"Yeah your a DeVille. DeVilles never give up. Or take the easy option"  
  
There was a quiet knock on the door as the doctor entered  
  
"I'm sorry if I am interupting, but Phillip needs to rest. He'll be fine to go home tomorrow so com back then"  
  
"Ok thanks doc. Now Phil, will you promise us you will never do anything like this again?"  
  
He looked at his hands "Ok I promise, I am really sorry for what I put you through"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
So this was another sad chapter, poor Phil. So what could happen between Lil and Chuckie? hope yur enjoying please R/R 


	11. Will life ever be back to normal?

Will my life ever go back to normal?  
  
Phil was ready to leave the hospital when his parents came for him. The ride home was silent. More so than usual. Lil was sat next to him. She gave him a sympathetic smile. He smiled back and looked out of the window before sighing. Once they got home Phil went to his room. He was soon back down stairs.  
  
"Where is my door?"  
  
"That was Tommy he kicked the door down trying to get to you." said Lil  
  
"He's got one hell of a kick on him hasn't he?" said Betty  
  
"Definatly he took the door frame with it"  
  
"He did a lot of damage to himself though"  
  
"Is he at home?"  
  
Lil looked out the window "he looks likes he's in"  
  
"I'll be back later" he headed out the door and to his nextdoor neighbours. He knocked on the door  
  
"Hi Mrs.P is Tommy in"  
  
She looked at him with sympathy  
  
"Sure he's in his room. How are you feeling?"  
  
He knew Tommy or Dil must of said something  
  
"I'm ok I feel a lot better now, thanks for asking" he said walking past her and straight to Tommys room. He knocked on the door  
  
"(For the last time mom I'm getting up)"  
  
"Err...Tom it's Phil"  
  
"(Oh. Give me a sec) (Owww)"  
  
"You ok?"  
  
Tommy opened the door "Yeah I'm cool"  
  
He saw the bandages around his shoulder "I'm sorry man"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For your shoulder"  
  
"Hey it was nothing. You'd do the same for me"  
  
"Well I'd use something else. Not my shoulder"  
  
They both laughed uncomfortably.   
  
"So when do you get the surgery?"  
  
"In a few days. I don't really want to think about it."  
  
"That's ok dude. Come on me, Chuckie and Dil are gonna shoot some hoops wanna come with?"  
  
"That will be sweet, but I won't go easy on you just cause of your shoulder."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. Wait while I get my shirt and ball"  
  
"Dude there is no such thing as luck I don't know why you still wear that"  
  
"Hey I've never lost while wearing it."  
  
"Until today my friend" They both laughed again. Phil had managed to forget about his problem for a while.  
  
They played for nearly an hour before they stopped for a drink  
  
"See what did I say never loses" said Tommy pulling at his shirt  
  
"Maybe your right then Tom"  
  
"Can I borrow it?" asked Dil  
  
"Piss off! This is mine"  
  
"Damn your selfish"  
  
"No I'm not. Well just to you"  
  
"Bastard" he said throwing the ball hard at Tommy. He caught it, but not without a sharp pain in his shoulder.  
  
"AAAHHH! YOU FUCKER GET BACK HERE!!!!"  
  
Dil saw the look in his brothers eyes and was off. He was off the court before Tommy even got up.  
  
Chuckie and Phil just laughed at the Benny Hill sketch (without the nearly naked women) that was unfolding in front of them  
  
"I'm gonna miss this" said Phil. Chuckie looked at his friend  
  
"Are you that sure your gonna die?"  
  
"I got this nagging feeling in the back of my head"  
  
"It must be hell for you man"  
  
"That's a understatement"  
  
"How is your sis handling this?"  
  
"Worse than me I think. Why?"  
  
"Errr....no reason, just the whole twin thing. If you lost her you'd be....well lost right?"  
  
"Yeah....Chuckie if I do die I want you to do something"  
  
"Errr what is it Phil?"  
  
"I want you to look after Lil for me"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"Look man. I know how you feel about her and she feels the same for you."  
  
"Well...errr...I..." he went red  
  
Phil began to laugh "Awww man I can't believe how stupid you 2 are"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Trust me man ask her out. She will be happy of some good news "  
  
"You think she'll say yes?"  
  
"Well maybe not at the minute, but she will say yes"  
  
"Thanks man. I'm glad I have been given your permision, but it makes me feel even worse over how I reacted to Tommy and Kimi"  
  
"Hey I'm just a better guy" They both laughed again  
  
"Come on we better go stop them before Tommy catches Dil"  
  
"I think we may be a bit late"  
  
He pointed over to Tommy who was holding Dil up by his underwear. Trying to hang him up on a light post.  
  
Chuckie and Phil started laughing again and shouted "WEDGIE!!" Tommy turned and smiled at his friends. They headed over to the fighting brothers. Chuckie took Tommy away while Phil tried to hoist Dil Down.  
  
"Thanks man"  
  
"Anything for an ex-twin"  
  
Dil laughed  
  
"Come on were gonna have another rehersal if you can sit down"  
  
They headed to the Pickles house while Phil went home to get his Bass. While in his room he found the letter again he sat and read it again.   
  
"Why me?" He whispered  
  
"Because the good die young"  
  
Phil turned around to see Susie standing at the door, at least what was left of it.   
  
"Hey Suse what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came over with my mom, she is talking to your parents about the whole....thing"  
  
"Ohh that must be a fun convisation"  
  
"Why do you think I'm up here?"  
  
He let out a small laugh  
  
"I would ask how you are, but you've probably had enough of that by now"  
  
"You can say that again"  
  
She sat next to him  
  
"You know Phil you can tell me anything that is troubling you"  
  
He sighed and looked into her eyes. He had never seen eyes like them before. They were beautiful. He managed to get lost in her eyes.  
  
"Well I feel very alone. All my life I had Lil doing exactly the same as me, but now this is something I'm going through by myself"  
  
"It's understandable. I mean you and Lil have always been inseprable"  
  
He looked into her eyes again.  
  
"Sorry Susie, the guys are waiting for me. You can come watch though"  
  
"That's cool. I gotta go anyway. I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye"  
  
He watched her walk out his room. He sighed as he looked at his letter again. He picked up his Bass and headed back to Tommys.  
  
They played for a few hours and Phil forgot about all his problems.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well Phil is getting used to the idea of dying. Poor Phil, I nearly cried for him again. Well next chapter I'll introduce a new character that Phil can talk to. Please R/R 


	12. Your going through what I am then?

Hiya Luci  
  
It was the day of his therapy. Phil hadn't slept again. He played his bass all night. Lil sat next to her brother all night listening to him. She was feeling left out. Not in a selfish way, she hated that her brother had to go through something like this by himself. Even if it would mean she was dying to.  
  
"So am I getting better?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'm better"  
  
"Bollocks!"  
  
"Hey don't wake up Mom and Dad"  
  
"You can't play anything, let alone a Bass"  
  
"Aaaah you think you know everything about me" She picked up his Bass and played a few notes. Phil began to cry "Hey, what's up?"  
  
"I know nothing about you"  
  
"Don't be silly, I'm sure you have stuff I didn't know about. I mean I don't know who you have a crush on"  
  
Phil smiled to himself  
  
"What was that smile for?"  
  
"Nothing I was just thinking about you and Chuckie" she went red  
  
"How many times I don't like Chuckie that way"  
  
"So why have you gone red?"  
  
"I havn't"  
  
"Well you should know he feels the same as you"  
  
"Really?" she suddenly took interest "not that I do like him or anything"  
  
"Of course"  
  
"I'm not convincing you am I?"  
  
"Not in the slightest"  
  
They laughed and hugged  
  
"Well I'm going to bed, you need your rest for tomorrow....or today" she said looking at the clock  
  
"Night sis"  
  
"Night"  
  
He lay back on his bed strumming his Bass. Then eventually fell asleep.  
  
"PHILLY!" a voice shattered his dream  
  
"I'm up. I'm up."  
  
"Well hurry up Howie and Lil are waiting"  
  
"Right mom" He pulled himself from his bed forgetting he had his Bass on top of him. It fell with a bang  
  
"Crap" he left it and opened his wardrobe looking around he just pulled out an old red shirt, a t-shirt and a pair of green baggy cargo pants. He stumbled out of his room and into the car. He fell asleep again, but Betty, Howard and Lil let him sleep. It was not long until they were at the hospital. Luckily Phil could get in straight away and have his operation to remove the lump.   
  
====== 6 hours later ======  
  
"He should of come around by now" said Lil  
  
"Hey don't worry, you know how he can sleep" said Kimi hugging her friend  
  
"Yeah. Besides he looked like he needed some sleep when he got here" said Tommy  
  
"You can say that again" said Chuckie. He put his hand on Lils shoulder.   
  
She remembered what her brother had said earlier . She blushed  
  
"Thanks guys. Phil would be so happy you all came over."  
  
"We wouldn't be anywere else" said Chuckie. She blushed even more this time.  
  
Just then Phil burped. And everyone laughed  
  
"Now that's my man" said Dil  
  
It was nearly an hour more before Phil finally woke up  
  
"Huh? Wha?" said Phil  
  
"Hey he's back to the land of the living" said Tommy while being smaked in the ribs by Kimi  
  
"Hey what are you guys doing here?"  
  
"We wanted to make sure you were ok" said Chuckie   
  
"Plus there is some great news. The doc says it was a complete sucess!" said Lil with a smile on her face  
  
"That's great!" he said smiling  
  
"But there is going to be some Cemotherapy just to make sure" she added  
  
"I'm cool with that" he still couldn't stop smiling  
  
The gang just talked for hours about what he'll have to go through and what they'll do when he gets out  
  
======= a week later ========  
  
Phil walked into the hospital with a large suitcase and took it up to his ward. He amidiatly saw a gorgeous girl in the bed opposite to his. She was straight out of bed and introducing herself.  
  
"Hi I'm Luci. What is your name?"  
  
"I'm Phil"  
  
"Nice to meet you Phil. So you getting Cemo?"  
  
"Yeah. Are you?"  
  
"Can't you tell?" she said pointing at her bald head  
  
"Yeah sorry I'm a bit slow today. I couldn't sleep last night."  
  
"I know how you feel I was the same"  
  
"How long have you been here then? If you don't mind me asking"  
  
"Not at all. About 2 months"  
  
"That's a long time"  
  
"Your telling me. So how old are you?"  
  
"16"  
  
"Me to! That's wierd"  
  
"Yeah. Oh have you had to do any school work here?"  
  
"God no! That's the main reason I came here"  
  
They shared a laugh  
  
"You know Luci. I think I may enjoy myself here"  
  
"I hope you will. Oooh come with me" She took his hand and led him out of the ward and into a small barbers room. "Sit Sit"  
  
He looked at her confused but did as she said  
  
"Right Phil, since your getting cemo. You have to lose your hair"  
  
"What no way!"  
  
"Hey it'll fall out anyway come on be a man about it" he laughed and lay back  
  
She picked up a pair of hair clippers and got an evil look in her eyes. She began to shave Phils hair. He cringed as he saw bits of his hair fall in front of him. She turned him around and sat on his lap as she tried to shave his fringe. He suddenly forgot what was happening just enjoying this moment. She looked into his eyes and gave him an evil grin as she lowered the razor and took one of his eyebrows off. She jumped up away from him and began to laugh. He pickered up a near by mirror and looked in it. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had never thought what he'd look like bald. It was wierd then he noticed his eyebrow  
  
"What did you do to my eyebrow?"  
  
"I kinda shaved it" she said laughing. He looked at it again  
  
"Well I supose it does look cool"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well it works for me. I'm an international famous Bass player"  
  
"Rubbish"  
  
"Seriously. We're called Paradise in Anarchy. I got our CD somewhere if you don't mind heavy rock"  
  
"Are you kiding I love it. System of a Down are my favourite band" His eyes lit up.  
  
"I was right I will like it here"  
  
"I think I may to.." They drew closer and nearly kissed, but Luci saw his eyebrow and began laughing again  
  
"Right that's it" he said grabbing her and putting her into the chair  
  
"You wouldn't!"  
  
"Wouldn't I?" he picked up and turned on the razor. Luci tried to squirm her way out of his grip, but in vain. He managed to take one of her eyebrows off. He walked away and began laughing  
  
"You bastard" She said jumping out of the chair and knocking him to the floor. They were looking at each other in the eyes and were in that moment again. She drew closer to his face still with full eye contact. She stopped and moved away.  
  
"Sorry" she said getting up and walking towards the door  
  
"Luci wait" she turned and looked at him. He took her hand  
  
"It's ok. I dunno how to say this, but I kinda...like you"  
  
She smiled "I kinda like you to." she took his hand and took him back to the ward. When they got back They saw Tommy, Chuckie, Kimi, Lil and Dil sitting at his bed.  
  
"Hey guys what you doing here?"  
  
They all turned aroung shocked and looked at Phil. Tommy and Chuckie tried there hardest, but couldn't stop themselves from laughing.  
  
"What happened to you?" asked Dil  
  
"Luci" he said looking at the girl next to him  
  
"Oh hey sorry we didn't see you" said Kimi getting up and shaking Lucis hand. She looked at Phil and nudged him "Good work man she's cute" she whispered. Phil laughed and looked at Luci who smiled back.  
  
"Where are my manners. Luci this is Kimi, Tommy, Chuckie and Dil. And this is my twin sister Lil"  
  
"Wow twins. Which one is the evil one?"  
  
"That's a though question" said Tommy getting smaked by Kimi again. "What?" he whispered  
  
"Stop flirting with her" she whispered back  
  
He laughed "Jealous?"  
  
"Don't play with me Pickles"  
  
He kissed her "You know your the only girl for me"  
  
Seeing Kimi and Tommy kiss made Luci breath a sigh of relief. 'Well at least she isn't after Phil' she thought to herself  
  
"So Luci. Why do you guys have only one eyebrow?" asked Lil  
  
Phil and Luci began to laugh. "We had an accident while shaving my head" said Phil  
  
"You shaved my eyebrow on purpose" said Luci  
  
"After you shaved mine!"  
  
This argument went on for the rest of the day. Phil spent a month in the hospital getting Cemotherapy. And during this time Luci and Phil had gotten very close.  
  
"Hiya Luci that was my last Cemotherapy session. Hopefully"  
  
"Well that's great"  
  
"I know" he looked at his feet "thanks"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For being there. It's been great to have some one to talk to that is going through the same thing"  
  
"Well there is no need to thank me you've been there for me just as much as I have for you"  
  
"Maybe, but I still want to thank you. Can I buy you some dinner?"  
  
"Well I'm not gonna knock such a nice offer back"  
  
They smiled at each other and went to the hospital canteen.   
  
"So what do you fancy?"  
  
"I'll just have a burger"  
  
"On our first date don't be silly"  
  
"What do you mean our first date?"  
  
"Well....this is the first time we...kinda gone...out"  
  
"Well if your trying to ask me out on a date.....sure"  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Sure I'll go out with you"  
  
He smiled at her and she smiled back. They stood in silence for a while.  
  
"....A burger right?" Phil finally said  
  
"Yeah even though it's our first date"  
  
They laughed until Luci left to get a table, but not before kissing him on the cheek.  
  
Phil returned with a large tray with 2 burgers and 2 sodas on it.  
  
"I hope you like Coca-Cola"  
  
"Yeah that's great thanks"  
  
"Well our first date has to be perfect"  
  
They laughed again and looked into each others eyes.  
  
"We better eat before it goes cold" said Luci  
  
"I supose we should"  
  
They ate there food and smiled at each other. They talked about what they'll do after there therapy and were they'll go on there first proper date. Once they finished there food they left back for the ward. Luci took Phils hand and rested her head against his shoulder. He smiled to himself and continued back to the ward.  
  
"So this is my place" Luci joked  
  
"Can I come in for a cup of coffee?" They laughed again as they headed in.  
  
They sat down in the TV section of the ward. Everyone else was out somewere so they got the choice of TV channel.  
  
"They turned it on to MTV2 and watched Audioslaves new video.  
  
"That reminds me I still havn't heard that CD you were telling me about"  
  
"What me and the guys one?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Back in a minute then"  
  
He rifled through his suitcase when he found a blank CD. He took it over to Luci.  
  
"Put it in the CD player then" said Luci trying to sound bossy  
  
"Yes Mistress" Phil joked. He pressed play and sat down next to Luci. She took his hand when the music began  
  
"THE SPINE, A LINE,   
  
THE FETUS IS MINE,   
  
DON'T FORGET ME   
  
DON'T FORGET ME   
  
DON'T FORGET ME   
  
DON'T FORGET   
  
REVOLT, REVOLT, REVOLUTION,   
  
COUNTER REVOLUTION COUNTER COUNTER REVOLUTION   
  
THE MIND, MIND THE MIND THAT FEEDS THE BLIND,   
  
AND HELPS YOU FIND,   
  
AND MAKES YOU BIND,   
  
THE GAME, IS ON, THE GAME IS ON,   
  
THE GAME IS ON, THE GAME IS ON,   
  
THE GAME IS ON,   
  
THE SPINE, A LINE THE FETUS IS MINE  
  
THE SPINE, A LINE THE FETUS IS MINE  
  
THE SPINE, A LINE THE FETUS IS MINE  
  
THE SPINE, A LINE THE FETUS IS MINE  
  
A LIFE, DENIED,   
  
COMATOSIS, COMATOSIS, COMATOSIS,   
  
COMMENT ON MY WORD,   
  
DEFINE, MY WORDS DEFINE,   
  
MY WORDS DEFINE, MY WORDS DEFINE,   
  
MY WORDS DEFINE THE LINE, THE LINE,   
  
REVOLUTION, COUNTER REVOLUTION,   
  
COUNTER COUNTER REVOLUTION, SOLUTION,   
  
DISSILLUSIONED BY POLLUTION,   
  
RESOLUTION STARTING WITH THE SPINE, A LINE   
  
THE FETUS IS MINE, THE SPINE, A LINE   
  
THE FETUS IS MINE  
  
THE FETUS IS MINE  
  
THE FETUS IS MINE  
  
THE FETUS IS MINE  
  
THE FETUS IS MINE  
  
THE FETUS IS MINE"  
  
"So your the Bass player?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I thought so. It was the best bit"  
  
He smiled at her and they began to kiss  
  
"Errr.... do you wanna date properly?"  
  
She kissed him again  
  
"Yeah go on"  
  
"That's good bald girls really turn me on"  
  
They laughed and kissed again. After his month he was told he could leave. He was completely cured. He had never been this happy in his whole life. He rushed back to the ward to tell Luci.  
  
"LUCI! LUCI!" he shouted barging through the door  
  
"Hey Babe. What's up?"  
  
"They've said I'm back to myself. Full health. I'M CURED!!"  
  
She smiled and hugged her boyfriend "That's brilliant. I'm so happy for you"  
  
"The only bad thing about it is I have to wait for you to get out before we can start dating properly"  
  
She looked away from him "Yeah...wait"  
  
"Well I'm going now so I'll be back to see you tomorrow. Ok babe?"  
  
"Sure" she said kising him "Bye"  
  
"See ya" he was so excited he picked up his suit case without closing it properly. Dropping all his stuff out. This made Luci laugh as she got out to help him  
  
"Thanks. See ya" he said kissing her again and rushing out of the door. A tear rolled slowly down her cheek as she got back into her bed. She closed her eyes and went to sleep  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
And you all thought I was gonna kill him. I like Phil he's cool (when he ain't crying) I hope all those who have read this have enjoyed it. The next couple of chapters will focus on Chuckie and Lil, then Angellicas party and the road trip so quite a lot to still get through. please R/R 


	13. Funeral for a friend

Funeral for a friend  
  
Phil wen't into the hospital by himself to see Luci. He wen't straight into the ward were he had stayed and went over to Lucis bed. It was empty. He was confused. "I had said I was visiting why wasnt she there?" he gently said. He saw a nurse and rushed over to her.  
  
"Excuse me nurse. Hi I'm here to see Luci Osbourne do you know were she is?"   
  
She looked at him with the look of sympathy that he was used to getting now.  
  
"I'm sorry, but she didn't make it through the night"  
  
Phils world fell around him.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She died. Late last night"  
  
He fell to his knees and cried out loud. "This was my fault! If I hadn't left her she'd still be here!"  
  
The nurse bent down and hugged Phil  
  
"It is not your fault. She was very ill"  
  
"But she was getting Cemotherapy she should of got better. Like me"  
  
"Luci had a very deadlt type of cancer. Breast cancer. There was not much chance of her surviving"  
  
He cried even more "But she didn't deserve to die. She was the nicest most caring person ever"  
  
"Unfortunatly cancer doesn't care who or how you are. I'm very sorry. Where you family?"  
  
"I am... I was her boyfriend"  
  
"I'm very sorry. All the nurses loved Luci she was so full of life"  
  
"That is what I never got. If she knew she was dying why was she so upbeat all the time?"  
  
"Well I supose she felt that she may aswell do the best she could with her life."  
  
Phil stopped crying and stood up  
  
"Your right. She wouldn't want me to be doing this. Thank you nurse" he rushed out of the ward and headed home  
  
"Your welcome" said the nurse watching him run away  
  
Phil stood staring into the mirror. Trying to make his tie perfect. He couldn't shake the thought that if he hadn't left she wouldn't of died. A tear rolled down his cheek  
  
"You ready bro?" he turned to see his sister standing at his new door  
  
"I'll never be ready for this" she walked upto to her brother and hugged him. He cried again  
  
"Come on bro you'll feel better once this is over"  
  
"I loved her"  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I never felt this way about anyone"  
  
"I believe you did love her. And I know she loved you"  
  
He broke his sisters embrace "Thanks Lil"  
  
"No problem come on let's get going"  
  
He nodded and followed his sister out of the room. He got outside to see all his friends waiting for him. All dressed in black. Tommy was actually looking neat it was worrying to Phil.  
  
"Thanks for coming with me guys I know you didn't know her very well. This means a lot to me"  
  
Kimi walked up to him and hugged him "We know how important she was to you. We all liked her to"  
  
He smiled and got into Chuckies van. The others followed. Lil sat next to Phil and held his hand all the way to the cemetry.  
  
Phil jumped out the back and walked up to Lucis parents.  
  
"Hi Mr and Mrs Osbourne. How are you doing?"  
  
He was greeted by 2 warm smiles "Hi Philip. As well as could be expected. How about you?"  
  
"Pretty much the same"  
  
Mr. Osbourne put his hand on Phil's shoulder. "Come on you should sit up front with us" Phil noddd solemy and went with the Osbournes  
  
The others watched as Phil left with Lucis parents.  
  
"I hope he'll be Ok" said Lil   
  
"He managed to get through cancer. So I'm sure he'll be fine, but this will be tough for him" said Tommy while Kimi hugged his arm.  
  
"Come on" said Chuckie putting his hand on Lils she took his hand in hers before realising were she was, She took her hand away quickly and headed to the chapel. Chuckie sighed and followed. As did Dil  
  
"Those 2 really need to get together" said Kimi  
  
"Phil says he told them both so I dunno what is stopping them."   
  
"Maybe it's the fact that Lil has had a lot on her mind with Phil"  
  
"Yeah. I'm just glad we got together when we did" He said taking her hand  
  
"Me to. We better catch up"  
  
They followed into the chapel and sat down at the back with the others. There was a large picture of Luci before she was diagnosed on the wall.  
  
"Wow she was beautiful" said Kimi  
  
"Yeah." Dil said staring at the picture in front of them. Then the chaplin came out and read aloud.  
  
"Family, friends. We are all here to honour the memory of Luci Rosie Osbourne. She was a very outgoing and loving person. All who met her had their lives changed for the better. Even though she was dying with cancer. She still managed to find love with a very special young man"  
  
The guys saw Phil take his head in his hand and Mrs Osbourne putting her arm around him  
  
"Now that young man will be saying a few words on Lucis parents behalf"  
  
Phil stood up and wiped his eyes. He walked ep to the podium.  
  
"For those of you who do not know who I am. I'm Philip DeVille. I spent the last month or so with Luci and we got very close. In fact we fell in love." A tear rolled down his cheek "She was the most amazing person I had ever met. I remember the first day we met. I came into the hospital to begin my Cemotherapy. She came up to me straight away and introduced herself. She never stopped talking since" A small laugh came from the family. "I was there under very similar circumstances, unfortunatly not similar enough" He let another tear drop down his cheek "But the moment I entered that ward my life was turned upside down with a simple smile. When I found out I had cancer I couldn't do anything to make myself or anyone around me feel better. Then Luci smiled. Everything changed." He laughed "Even when she cut off my eyebrow I loved being around her. When I met her parents in the hospital it was easy to see how she became the person she was. In away I'm glad I had my disease or I would never have met such a wonderful family or a wonderful person. I would like to conclude with something a good friend once told me. The good die young" He began to cry as he came down from the podium. Lucis Mom gave him a hug when he sat down.  
  
A few more family memebers went up and spoke of Luci, but without as much feeling as Phil.  
  
Once they had finished. The congregation walked out with the coffin. Phil asked if he could help carry the coffin. Lucis Uncle Ben let him take over from him. Once she was buried Phil stood for nearly 20 minutes by himself.  
  
"You really did love her didn't you?" said a voice coming behind him. He turned to see his sister  
  
"Yeah..... Yeah I did"  
  
"What you said in there. It was really beautiful"  
  
"It was all off the top of my head. I spoke from my heart"  
  
"I know you did. Her family seem to like you"  
  
"Well as I said it was because of them she was the person she became."  
  
"We better go or we'll miss the wake"  
  
"Ok... Goodbye Luci. I'll never forget you"  
  
He walked away with his sister and she rubbed his back. At the wake being held at Lucis home Phil and his friends got to meet her family.  
  
"I can't tell you how touched we all are with what you said about our Luci" said a very old women  
  
"Yes we can see you are a very lovely young man" said another  
  
"I did love her"  
  
"We can see. Your such a lovely young man" the old women repeated. Lucis Mom came over and put her hand on Phils shoulder.  
  
"Would you excuse us"  
  
She took Phil away  
  
"Thank you. You don't know how much it means to us for you to do this for us"  
  
"Hey thats fine. I was happy to get all that off my chest"  
  
"Would you like to see her room? If it is not to strange"  
  
"That would be nice. Thank you"  
  
"It is the one directly infront of the stairs"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
He entered the room and looked around. The room was covered in posters of his favourite bands. He walked over to her CD collection and looked through. They were all the same ones he had. Which made him smile. He took out a CD from his pocket looked at the picture of himself and the others on the back. He put it in her collection.  
  
"There's one you liked, but couldn't get" he said gently  
  
"Always trying to promote your band"  
  
He looked up to see kimi standing at the door with Tommy  
  
"Hey guys. She always liked our band. I was her favourite though" he laughed slightly  
  
"I can see" said Tommy looking at her posters  
  
"How you doing man?" asked Kimi  
  
"Better than I thought"  
  
"Well we came up to tell you we're impressed." said Tommy  
  
"With what?"  
  
"Your speech. It was really moving" said Kimi  
  
"Yeah it moved Kimi and Lil to tears. And Chuckie but I told him I wouldn't tell you" Kimi said nudging him in the ribs  
  
"You know I got an idea" said Kimi  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Well when we were younger and missed our real parents. Mom and Dad would get Chuckie and I to write them a letter. We'd tie it to a balloon and let it go. In a way we felt like they would read it. Maybe you should try that"  
  
Phil smiled at Kimi "I may just do that. Thanks guys"  
  
"Hey don't thank me it was Chazz and Kiras idea"  
  
Hw laughed "I'll thank them then."  
  
===== Downstairs ======  
  
Chuckie was talking to Lucis younger sister when he saw Lil out the corner of his eye.  
  
"Sorry excuse me" he said politely  
  
He walked over to Lil and smiled at her. She smiled back and blushed a little.  
  
"How you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine, but seeing so many sad people. I feel a bit out of place"  
  
"I know how you feel. Fancy a walk?"  
  
"Yeah that'll be nice"  
  
They both got up and went out of the front door. They walked a few blocks in silence before Lil spoke  
  
"Do you think we should of left Phil?"  
  
"He's with the others. Plus Lucis family seem to like him"  
  
"Yeah they are really nice people. So how are you doing?"  
  
"I'm cool. I'm more worried about Kimi"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Since she found out Dad wasn't her biological father she hasn't been able to cope aswell at funerals"  
  
"Wow I never knew that she was so sensitive over these things. I'm such a bad friend" She began crying  
  
He hugged her "No your not. Your her best friend and you've always been there for her....and me"  
  
She walked back and looked into his eyes. They sparkled with tears. She moved in slowly and kissed him. Neither of them were expecting it and when they finished they went in to denial. They looked away,  
  
"......We should get back" said Chuckie  
  
"Yeah we should"  
  
They practically ran back to the house. For the rest of the day they didn't speak to each other. They were too embarassed about what had happened. It was about an hour later when the guys said there goodbyes and left the Osbournes home. Phil hadn't said anything on the ride home. He thought about Kimis advice.   
  
"PHIL!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Were home"  
  
"Oh sorry thanks Chuck"  
  
"See ya Phil. Lil" said Chuckie and the others  
  
"See ya" said Phil  
  
Lil totally ignored Chuckie and headed into her house  
  
"Wow that was weird" said Dil  
  
"Yeah Lil is always nice to Chuckie....unless" said Kimi looking at her brother as did the others.  
  
"What?... Don't be crazy we didn't do anything. It was a funeral"  
  
"Yeah ok we'll let it go for now" said Kimi as Tommy and Dil got out the van.  
  
"I'll call you later ok babe" said Tommy kissing Kimi  
  
"Ok see ya" she said smiling and closing the door  
  
Chuckie started his car and drove home.  
  
Kimi began singing "Chuckie and Lil, sitting in a tree..."  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
She laughed loudly and continued to sing "K-I-S-S-I-N-G"  
  
Chuckie stopped the van and pushed his sister out the door and sped away.  
  
"Aww Chuckie stop being such a baby!!!!" she shouted after his van, but he didn't stop "Fine" she said and turned around and walked back to Tommys "Bastard"  
  
Tommy was sat infront of the TV when the doorbell rang. He jumpe up and opened it to see Kimi standing at the door  
  
"You didn't sing the kissing song did you?"  
  
"Well just a bit. He threw me out before I could finish"  
  
He laughed as he let her in.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well that was her funeral. Phil said some very nice things didn't he. I apologise to all those who would of liked to got to know Luci better, but it's a bit late to change it now. To all my reviewers (Especially Princess Punky you like to review don't you :-D ) I'd like to say thanks, your reviews are what make me keep writing. I kept forgeting to add this at the end so sorry if you think its a bit late. Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	14. The benefit gig

Benefit gig  
  
Phil looked at the note pad he had in front of him. He put pen to paper, but pulled it away and scrumpled the paper up. He shouted angrily. Lil had heard this and followed the sound of angry shouting to her brothers room.  
  
"Are you ok Phil?"  
  
"Huh? Oh hey Lil. Sorry I'm trying to write a note to Luci, but..."  
  
"....you don't know what to say?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well what about the things you said at the funeral"  
  
"To be honest I forgot what I said"  
  
"Why do you need to write a note. I'm sure, wherever she is, she heard you"  
  
"Maybe, but I never said goodbye"  
  
She hugged her brother  
  
"Well the only thing I can think of is to look into your heart"  
  
"And you were making fun of me for being profound"  
  
They shared a laugh  
  
"Thanks sis"  
  
"Hey it's what I'm for. The guys are going over to the Java Lava soon. Wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah. It'll give me the chance to think"  
  
They got out and walked over to the Pickles house. Chuckies van was outside.  
  
"Oh sorry Phil I got something else I just remembered...." Phil looked at his sister then saw the van.  
  
"Ohhh I get it. Come on Lil just coz you have a crush on him doesn't mean you can't be in the same room"  
  
"It's not that. I really do have something to do"  
  
"Ahuh. Well I'll see you later"  
  
Phil watched his sister run back into the house. He entered The Pickles residents  
  
"Knock knock"  
  
"Hey Phil" they all said in unison  
  
"Wheres Lil?" asked Kimi  
  
"She said she had something else to do. What have you done Finster?" he said looking at Chuckie  
  
"I ain't done nothing to nobody" he said in his defence. While going slightly red  
  
"Ooooh" said Tommy and Kimi in unison. They laughed together  
  
"Grow up guys really" he said leaving  
  
"Hey come on Chuck we're only kidding" said Tommy  
  
"I'm not" said Kimi. Tommy grabbed her and wrestled her to the ground. "Hey get off"  
  
"Sorry can't"  
  
"Come on Tommy your hurting me"  
  
"Sorry can't move" She whispered something in his ear which made him blush and get up  
  
"Men. Your all the same" she said knocking him to the ground and jumping on top of him  
  
"Ok we better go before they tag team us" said Phil as he and Dil left to get into Chuckie van  
  
"Hey were did everyone go?" said Tommy looking around the room  
  
"I dunno" she said getting off him. He took this opertunity and wrestled her to the ground again  
  
"You didn't see that coming did you?"  
  
"Your very deviace Thomas" she kissed him   
  
"Don't think you can talk your way out of this" he said putting more pressure on her.  
  
"Your mom's only in the kitchen I could cry rape"  
  
"Fine" he got up and gave her his hand to pull her up. She took his hand, but pulled him on top of her again. They kissed again before getting up and heading to the van.  
  
"You know guys" said Kimi before getting into the van " I think I know what Lil has to do I'll see you later"  
  
"Bye" said Tommy giving her a kiss  
  
As the van pulled away Kimi turned and headed towards Lils house. She rang the door and Lil opened  
  
"Hey Lil" she said smiling  
  
"Hi Kimi, I'm really busy I can't come"  
  
"I know that's why I'm here. The guys are gonna have a band meeting instead. Can I come in?"  
  
"Yeah sure"  
  
"So what you doing?" she asked walking passed her  
  
"I'm err tidying my room"  
  
"Come on whats up. Your room has never been a mess"  
  
"I wan't to tell you but I can't"  
  
"It's about you and Chuckie kissing isn't it?"  
  
"WHAT? How did you know?"  
  
"He talks in his sleep. He really has it bad for you"  
  
"Yeah well it shouldn't of happened."  
  
"Why don't you like him?"  
  
She went red "N-n-no"  
  
"You are worse at lying than Tommy. And thats saying something"  
  
"Well fine I do like him, but I feel wierd since he is your brother"  
  
"What's wrong with that? I mean Tommy is Chuckie best friend, but he's cool with us dating"  
  
"I supose, but because we kissed at a funeral. It feels kinda....morbid"  
  
"From what I understand you wern't at the funeral"  
  
"Yeah, I supose"  
  
"It's Phil isn't it?"  
  
"Well say me and Chuckie did start dating. How would Phil feel? To see me so happy while he is miserable. It's not fair on him, Chuckie or me"  
  
"Who has been the one trying to get you guys together?"  
  
"Phil"  
  
"So what's the problem?"  
  
"It doesn't seem right I dunno"  
  
"Well I'm not gonna pressure you into anything. Wanna go to the mall?"  
  
"Yeah sure. I'll call Susie"  
  
======= Java Lava ========  
  
Tommt, Phil and Dil were sat at a table waiting to be served by Chuckie who was working.  
  
"So hows things with Kimi?" asked Dil  
  
"Great" he said making sure Chuckie was out of earshot. "I think we may be taking the next step soon"  
  
"Well we kinda noticed. All that wrestling you keep doing"  
  
"You should hear the things she whispers to me while were doing it." A smile grew on his face  
  
"You lucky bastard"  
  
Tommy looked over to his other friend who was looking a bit depressed.  
  
"Hey sorry man. We're being really incensitive"  
  
"Hey it's cool. Don't worry about me. I just wish I could have done something"  
  
"Well maybe you still can" said Chuckie who came with their milkshakes  
  
"Thanks man." said Phil taking a shake "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well we could do a gig, but give all the money to the cancer ward"  
  
"Hey that's a great idea Chuck!" said Tommy  
  
"Yeah that would be cool" said Dil  
  
"You are a genius Chuck. This could be the perfect way to say goodbye. Thanks man. I'd kiss you, but my sis would kill me"  
  
Tommy and Dil fell on the floor laughing. Even Chuckie managed a smile  
  
"Ok Ok, your gonna have to pay for these now"  
  
==== School (whenever) ======  
  
"Hi Principal Vaughan me again. We want to do another gig now because of the sucess of our last one."  
  
"That would be great. Same arrangement as last time? 60%?"  
  
"That is the problem. We're hoping we could hire it for free"  
  
"I'm not so sure about that Charles"  
  
"Ahh, we're not taking the money for ourselves. We're gonna give all the money to the Cancer ward at the hospital."  
  
"Oh I see. Is this because of Phillip?"  
  
"Well kind of. While he was ther ehe started dating a girl who was also there, but she died. The same day he was given the all clear."  
  
"Well I wouldn't want to be seen as some kind of ogre. I supose I better let you"  
  
"Thanks Principal Vaughan. We owe you one"  
  
He ran back to the lockers where his friends always hang about.  
  
"Well it's official we are gonna have the gig"  
  
"Yes" said Phil punching the air  
  
"Is it just going to be us playing or are we doing a festival kinda thing?" asked Tommy  
  
"I supose we could, we'll hold some auditions for bands."  
  
"What shall we call the festival?"  
  
"Friendfest?" said Lil  
  
"I don't think so" said the others  
  
"Beerfest?" said Chuckie  
  
"That would be cool if we could have beer on school premises!" said Kimi  
  
"Budfest" said Phil  
  
"Budfest?" said the others  
  
"Yeah it's a mixture of the 2 friend and beer. BUD(weiser incase you didnt get it)"   
  
"That works" said Dil  
  
"BUDFEST. I like it" said Kimi  
  
"Then it is settled" said Tommy hugging Kimi from behind. Who smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Budfest"  
  
====== Auditions ======  
  
"So how many bands do we have down now?" asked Tommy  
  
"Including us?" asked Chuckie  
  
"Errr...yeah"  
  
"5. Dearest, Cram what, Foster and Forgiven grudge."  
  
"How many more do we need then?"  
  
"Another 5 I'd say"  
  
"How many more for today?"  
  
"20"  
  
"That's not so bad"  
  
===== 20 bands later =====  
  
So who are we choosing then?"  
  
"I liked Captivates Marketing Fiasco" said Dil  
  
"I'd agree with that. What about Executor?" asked Phil  
  
"Yeah I think those 2 are definates. How about Tiniest Camper?"  
  
"Yeah they were ok, but Shiboleth were awesome"  
  
"Right so that's 4 one more"  
  
"I liked Libido Conformaty" said Phil  
  
"Yeah they were ok, but are you just choosing them for their name?" asked Tommy  
  
"Well yeah, but they were still good"  
  
"Ok so we have our festival line up. What order?" asked Dil  
  
"Well we're headlining" said Chuckie  
  
"Obviously" said Tommy  
  
"What about Tiniest Camper, Captivates Marketing Fiasco , Executor, Libido Conformaty, Dearest, Cram what, Foster, Forgiven grudge, Shiboleth, then us." said Dil  
  
"Sounds good well now that is sorted lets start selling tickets." said Chuckie  
  
"Yeah were is Kimi today?" asked Phil  
  
"Somewhere with Lil. I dunno where" said Tommy  
  
"So we gotta sell them by ourselves thats gonna suck"  
  
"Come on then we'll make the tickets now"  
  
They headed over to the computer room and made up some tickets. They were pretty large with BUDFEST written rather large across the top. It had all the bands that were playing and the times on. Just as they were about to leave Kimi and Lil came in  
  
"Hey babe" she said running up to Tommy and hugging him "How did the auditions go?"  
  
"We got 9 other bands to play to"  
  
"Where you gonna play?"  
  
"Depends on how many tickets we sell" said Chuckie "We may play inside the gym. We may even get to do an outdoor concert if we sell enough"  
  
"What are the tickets gonna cost?"  
  
"Somewhere between $30 or $50"  
  
"You really think they'll pay that much?"  
  
"Well it's worth the cost" said Phil  
  
"Yeah I supose" said Lil  
  
"That reminds me Kimi, we need you to do your magic and sell the tickets" said Tommy "But without any flirting"  
  
"Well you won't sell so many tickets then" said Kimi as the others laughed.  
  
A few weeks later and it was the day of the gig. Not only had they sold the tickets to the whole school for $50. They had managed to sell some at local music stores and at the Java Lava. They had sold in excess of 2,000 tickets! This was the biggest gig they may ever play. Definatly the biggest for some of the support bands. Because of that they were playing the concert outdoors on the football field   
  
"I can't believe how much money we have made!" said Phil  
  
"This will make a huge differance at the hospital" said Jimi the singer from Shiboleth  
  
"Yeah we really want to thank you for doing this for free man" said Tommy  
  
"Are you kidding? This is going to give us all media coverage. Maybe even contracts." Kurt from Tiniest Camper  
  
"I never thought of that" said Dil  
  
"Yeah this is huge man" said Scott from Forgiven Grudge  
  
"Well Kurt you guys are on in 5 good luck man" said Chuckie who was working as stage manager that night  
  
"Thanks Chuckie. Come on guys lets warm them up." They headed out and they heard over 2000 people cheer.  
  
"Woah" said Jimi "This is going to be amazing"  
  
======== 3 hours later ==========  
  
Jimi and his bandmates had just come off stage sweat pouring from them.   
  
"Hey guys you were AWESOME!!" said Tommy as Jimi walked passed  
  
"Thanks Tom, but that was nothing you guys are gonna really rock this place"  
  
"Thanks Man. See you after the show" said Tommy as he headed outside on to the stage.  
  
He had never seen anything like it. A sea of faces looking directly at him and cheering. He was speechless. He walked up to the mic  
  
"HOLY FUCK! I've never seen so many people. YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF?"  
  
The reply spoke for itself. Thousands of people screaming and trying to get on stage  
  
"Well that sounded like a yes. The guys will be out soon so get ready to rock" At that the others come on stage. To the cheering of the crowd  
  
"Hey so were Paradise in Anarchy and were gonna start off playing a song, thats close to my heart." said Phil  
  
"So close he's gonna sing it" said Tommy picking up a guitar and start playing along with Chuckie, Dil and Phil. Phil smiled as he walked up to his mic  
  
"The first flush of youth was upon you when our eyes first met   
  
And I knew that to you and into your life I had to get   
  
I felt light-headed at the touch of this stranger's hand   
  
An assault my defences systematically failed to withstand   
  
'Cos you came at a time   
  
When the pursuit of one true love in which to fall   
  
Was the be all and end all   
  
Love is only a feeling   
  
(Drifting away)   
  
When I'm in your arms I start believing   
  
(It's here to stay)   
  
But love is only a feeling   
  
Anyway   
  
The state of elation that this unison of hearts achieved   
  
I had seen, I had touched, I had tasted and I truly believed   
  
That the light of my life   
  
Would tear a hole right through each cloud that scudded by   
  
Just to beam on you and I   
  
Love is only a feeling   
  
(Drifting away)   
  
When I'm in your arms I start believing   
  
(It's here to stay)   
  
But love is only a feeling   
  
Anyway, anyway   
  
Love is only a feeling   
  
(Drifting away)   
  
And we've got to stop ourselves believing   
  
(It's here to stay)   
  
'Cos love is only a feeling   
  
Anyway."  
  
The crowd started screaming out loud. As Tommy walked up to his mic  
  
"So that was good wasn't it?"  
  
The crowd screamed again  
  
After another 30 minutes of songs they tried to get off stage but the other bands came on stage and they sang and played together.  
  
"What you get and what you see  
  
Things that don't come easily  
  
Feeling happy in my vein  
  
Icicles within my brain  
  
(cocain)  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Something blowing in my head  
  
Winter's ice, it soon will spread  
  
Death would freeze my very soul  
  
Makes me happy, makes me cold  
  
(cocain)  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
La da da da   
  
My eyes are blind but I can see  
  
The snowflakes glisten on the tree  
  
The sun no longer sets me free  
  
I feel there's no place freezing me  
  
DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!  
  
DON'T TELL ME THAT IT'S DOING ME WRONG!  
  
YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S REALLY A LOSER!  
  
THIS IS WHERE I FEEL I BELONG!  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Crystal world with winter flowers  
  
Turns my day to frozen hours  
  
Lying snowblind in the sun  
  
Will my ice age ever come?  
  
(cocain)  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
Da da da da da da da da da da da da da  
  
La da da da da  
  
My eyes are blind but I can see  
  
The snowflakes glisten on the tree  
  
The sun no longer sets me free  
  
I feel there's no place freezing me"  
  
When they all finally managed to get off stage they were jumped by groupies and other fans. They took nearly an hour to sign all the autographs.  
  
At the Java Lava were they were holding an 'aftershow party'. Tommy didn't get a chance to see Kimi for the whole time the show was on. When they managed to get together. They kissed and wouldn't of let go if Tommy wasn't so sweaty  
  
"Eeeewwww" said Kimi who noticed how wet her clothes became.  
  
"Come on lets go back to mine. We can get changed and showered"  
  
"That sounds like a good idea."  
  
They headed out of the coffee shop and down town. They came across Kimis house first where she went to get some clothes. They decided they should go to Tommys so he could get changed to. When they got there they saw no one else was home. Tommy took Kimis hand and led her upstairs.  
  
"Well here is my room you know were the bathroom is give me a shout when your finished" said Tommy who was dripping with sweat  
  
Kimi was getting an evil look in her eyes as she grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bathroom. She kissed him pationatly and began to take her clothes off. Tommy didn't need to be told twice. He began taking his clothes off until they were both naked together. She kissed him again and pushed him toward the door. Without him noticing she unlocked the door and pushed him out and locked the door. She couldn't help but laugh  
  
"Ok Kimi that was really harsh you know" he said through the door  
  
"Maybe, but it was funny" she said turning on the shower and getting in. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to the airing cupboard and got some towels. It wasn't long until Kimi came out of the bathroom wearing a towel just above her breasts and one around her hair.  
  
"I hate you you know?" said Tommy  
  
She kissed him "Yep I know" at that he pulled away her towel, rushed into the bathroom with it and locked the door. He began laughing   
  
"Ok Tommy THAT was harsh"  
  
"Maybe, but it was funny"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
So that's this chapter. Rather interesting. I know I promised more Chuckie Lil stuff, but I thought this was a cool addition. Hope your enjoying. please R/R 


	15. WHAT DO YOU MEAN CANCELED!

How dare they cancel!!!!  
  
It has been a month since the benefit gig. They gave over $10,000 to the hospital. Which they were rather pleased to have. Tommy and Kimi were at Tommys home watching TV with Didi, Dil and Stu.  
  
"So what is this?" said Stu looking confused  
  
"Old School" said Tommy and Kimi together  
  
"I don't get this" said Didi just as confused as Stu  
  
"Well you guys don't have to watch it" said Dil  
  
"I'll go get dinner started then" said Didi standing up  
  
"Yeah I better get back to work" said Stu  
  
"Well thats a relief" said Tommy  
  
"Why?" asked Dil  
  
Tommy pointed to the TV where there were 2 women taking their tops off in a pool of KY jelly. Dils jaw droped as he stared at the topless women on screen. Kimi put her hand in front of Tommys eyes. While he tried to pull her hand away she put her other hand in the way. They ended up having a small wrestling match.  
  
"Come on you 2. Tommys room is just upstairs"  
  
"Hey theres an idea" said Tommy. Which made Kimi wrestle him even more  
  
"Don't even think about it, weakling"  
  
Just then Angellica burst through the door and slumped down on the sofa. Realising the compromising position they were in Tommy and Kimi got off each other and sat back down  
  
"Hi Angellica. Come in. Take a seat" said Tommy  
  
"Don't play with me Pickles!"  
  
"Whats up?" said Kimi  
  
"The band I got to play for my party have cancelled. Aparantly they got a bigger gig"  
  
"So what you gonna do?" asked Dil  
  
"I dunno I can't get anyone to play now!"  
  
"What about Tommy and Dils band?" asked Kimi  
  
"What? You guys have a band?"  
  
"Well. Yeah, but..."  
  
"Your hired"  
  
"But Angellica"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The others may be doing stuff"  
  
"Who are the others?"  
  
"Chuckie and Phil"  
  
"They never have anything on they'll be cool"  
  
"ANGELLICA" said the three in unison  
  
"I don't have time for complaints. You ain't cancelling now. See ya" She jumped up and left  
  
"Well....we have another gig at least" said Dil  
  
"Yeah and we're invited to a senior party" said Kimi  
  
"Well actually only Me, Dil, Phil and Chuckie were invited..."  
  
"YOUR NOT LEAVING ME OUT OF THIS PARTY THOMAS" said Kimi rather angrily  
  
"Ok you can come, but I was hoping for some groupies"  
  
"I'll take yours bro" said Dil optomistically  
  
"What would I do without you?"  
  
"Hey it's what brothers are for" he began to laugh  
  
====== Finsters home ======  
  
Kimi had just been walked home by Tommy. She entered her home to see Chuckie sitting on the sofa with a book over his face  
  
"Studying?"  
  
"Does it look like I am?" said Chuckie without taking the book away  
  
"Well I got good news for you"  
  
"Really? What is it?" he said sitting up  
  
"Well you know Angellicas birthday is soon"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Well she wants you guys to play"  
  
"At a senior party?"  
  
"Yeah isn't it cool"  
  
"You can say that again! I gotta phone Phil"  
  
He rushed to the phone and dialed the number for his friend  
  
"Hello?"  
  
*SLAM* Chuckie hung up the phone  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
"Lil answered" he said embarassed  
  
She looked at her brother stupified  
  
"I'll call back. Make it seem like a bad connection"  
  
"Thanks sis"  
  
She redialed and held the phone to her ear  
  
"Hello?" said Lil  
  
"Hi Lil, sory about that bad connection or something"  
  
"Oh it was you. So how you doing?"  
  
"I'm good. Oh I got some great news"  
  
"Wow what is it?"  
  
"Well Angellica is getting PIA to play her birthday party"  
  
"A SENIORS PARTY!"  
  
"Yeah were going to be the coolest kids in school for ages"  
  
"This is huge. Does Phil know?"  
  
"No that's the other reason I'm calling"  
  
"So when is it?"  
  
"September 16th is her birthday so any time around then"  
  
"Great that gives us a couple of days to go shopping"  
  
"I'm way ahead of you. I got a ride from Chuckie already organised"  
  
"Oh...great" she didn't sound to enthusiastic  
  
"So i'll be around in 5"  
  
"Ok...see ya soon"  
  
"Buh bye"  
  
She hung up and smiled at her brother  
  
"I'm not taking you to the mall"  
  
"Yeah you are you owe me one for the phone call so come on"  
  
He sighed, picked up his keys from the bowl on the coffee table and headed outside to his van. It was not long until they were outside the DeVille home. Lil was sat on the step talking to Tommy, Phil and Dil  
  
"Hey Lil you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Were you guys going?" asked Tommy while hugging his girlfriend  
  
"We are going to the mall to get lots of new clothes for this party. Wanna come?" said Kimi kissing Tommy on the cheek  
  
"Errr.... I don't think so" said Dil  
  
"I was talking to Tommy" said Kimi scowling at Dil.   
  
"Well ok, but only cause Mom has been bugging me to get some new clothes"  
  
"Great" said Kimi while pulling Tommy into the van.  
  
After a short drive they had managed to get to the Mall.  
  
"Now Tommy is here he can be the clothes horse right?" asked Chuckie  
  
"Yeah your safe for now" said Kimi getting out the van  
  
"Great call me when you need a lift back" He drove off rather fast and was out of sight fast  
  
=======20 minutes later =======  
  
"Come on Tommy!" Kimi said dragging him around the mall by his hand  
  
"Wait Kimi you haven't told me what were doing here yet"  
  
She stopped turned round and with an evil grin said "We're giving you a makeover!"  
  
"Oh no! No, no ,no, no, no."  
  
"Stop being a baby" said Lil "We're changing your image. If you wanna be a rock star you can't wear that!"  
  
"What's wrong with what I wear?" Tommy said looking into a nearby window. He was wearing a baggy dark blue t-shirt, baggy blue jeans with holes in the knees, and black sneakers. His purple hair was spiked up and had dark shades on.  
  
"There's nothing wrong with what you wear, it's just not ROCK, it's more skater" said Kimi  
  
"But I am a skater"  
  
"Aww just come on!"  
  
They dragged him into the first shop and threw a load of clothes at him and pushed him into a changing room. He soon came out dressed in what they gave him. He was now wearing a long black sleeved sweatshirt, some black trousers and a rather large chain round his neck with a padlock on it. Kimi and Lil couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Hey this was your idea! I like my old clothes"  
  
After catching her breath Kimi stood up and walked over to Tommy. She took a step back and looked at him  
  
"Hmm, it's not you?"  
  
"You think?" said Lil still laughing  
  
"Yeah, what about.......this?"  
  
"You are joking arn't you?" said Tommy with fear in his voice  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"As you said it's not me"  
  
"Just try it on"  
  
He took the Beanie off of Kimi and put it on. It was black with a flame design  
  
"Well?"  
  
"It's suprisingly cool" said Lil  
  
"Yeah it does suit you Tom"  
  
He looked into a mirror near the changing room  
  
"Hmm, I supose it's cool, but thats all I'm getting"  
  
"Okay, Okay it is kinda rockstar" Kimi said.  
  
Tommy turned back into the changing room and put his old clothes on. He got out some cash and bought the beanie. Kimi hugged and kissed him and went off with Lil. He sighed and followed behind  
  
"Ooh we got to go in here!" said Kimi  
  
Tommy looked up at the sign above the door were Kimi and Lil were standing  
  
"VICTORIAS SECRETS?!?!?!"  
  
"I knew that would get his attention" whispered Kimi to Lil. She began to laugh  
  
"What? Hey we think about it something like once every 15 seconds. It's the way I'm made"  
  
This just made Kimi and Lil laugh even more. They grabbed him and dragged him into a Puncky Fish shop.   
  
"NO. NOT A GIRLS SHOP"  
  
"We need you to hold all the bags and clothes"   
  
=====3 hours later======  
  
Tommy had become a zombie. He had bags hanging off him wherever they could find space. He trudged behind the girls who seemed like shopping machines.  
  
"Can we go yet?" said Tommy whining  
  
"We havn't even started yet Pickles" said Lil as Kimi laughed  
  
"Can I at least sit down?"  
  
"But we're making such great progres. We shouldn't quit now"  
  
Tommy lost all hope and followed the girls around again  
  
"You don't think we're being to harsh on him do you?" whispered Lil   
  
"No he has to learn." said Kimi rather loudly so Tommy would hear. He sighed and the girls began to laugh  
  
"Ok Tommy you can sit down for 5 minutes" said Lil  
  
"Oh thank you. Oh thank you. Oh thank you" he said kissing Lils hand  
  
"Hey hey remember who your girlfriend is" said Kimi scowling at Tommy. He simply smiled back as he put all the bags on the floor. He stretched and groaned. The girls just laughed at him.  
  
"I just remembered I gotta call someone. I'll be right back ok?"  
  
"Ok, but no running away" said Kimi kissing him on the cheek "Well this gives us time for girl talk"  
  
"If this is gonna be about me and Chuckie again you can forget it Kimi"  
  
"Please hear me out on this one. Please" She did her googoo eyes which got her her own way many a time.  
  
"Okay I'll give you til Tommy gets back"  
  
Kimis face changed quickly to a smile "Well he does feel very strongly about you. I'm not asking you to go out with him, but to stop....well ignoring him"  
  
Lil was shocked "Have I been doing an Angellica?"  
  
"Well kinda yeah"  
  
"Oh my god. I feel terrible about this. I just thought I was acting cool"  
  
"Well it is hurting him. I don't want to say your a bad person because your not. Just a little inconciderate"  
  
"I'm sorry Kimi"  
  
"Hey it's ok I forgive you" she said with her usual smile. Lil smiled back. Then they saw Tommy coming back across to them.  
  
"Hey girls I just called Chuckie he says he has to come now because he has an extra shift to cover today"  
  
Kimi looked at him sceptically "And you just called him out of the blue?"  
  
"He....sent me a text message" he said smiling smugly 'Tommy you genius' he thought  
  
"Can I see it?"  
  
'Tommy you idiot. Think of something' "I deleted it" 'Haha he does it again'  
  
"Why did you delete it?"  
  
"My inbox was full. I deleted all my texts, well most of them" 'He shoots he scores'  
  
"So which ones did you keep?"  
  
"All the ones you sent me." 'Give me a T. Give me a O....' "The personal ones" he said gently. Kimi blushed 'Haha I rule!'  
  
"Ok I'll let you have this one. Come on we better go you know how pissy Chuckie can be" The other 2 just nodded "Tommy don't forget my bags"  
  
"Or mine" added Lil. Tommy sighed and picked up all the bags that were there and SLOWLY followed the girls as they headed for the exit. They only waited 10 minutes for Chuckie to get there when he saw the state of Tommy he couldn't help, but laugh.  
  
"You see Tommy this is why I don't go with her anymore"  
  
Tommy tried to reply, but was too warn out he just climbed into Chuckies Van and lay on the back seat. Lil, Kimi and Chuckie started piling the bags into the van. Most were thrown on top of Tommy. He was so tired he couldn't be bothered to get them off him. Kimi clambered over to him and sat on his chest  
  
"UMPH" 'said' Tommy  
  
"Hmm I may have to split up with you now. You can't hack a short shopping trip"  
  
"That was short?"  
  
"Yep one of the shortest ones we did"  
  
"Oh god" Kimi laughed and kissed him  
  
"I wouldn't split with you don't worry. Even though you suck as a clothes horse"  
  
"Well theres another job off my list" He attempted to laugh, but with Kimi sitting on his chest he good only spluter. Which made her laugh  
  
===== Meanwhile =====  
  
Chuckie and Lil were still piling the bags into the van without saying anything to each other.  
  
"Errr... Chuckie?"  
  
"Yeah what's up?" He tried to act normal, but he was hurting inside  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
"Huh? What you sorry for?"  
  
"Well I've been a bit of a bitch to you"  
  
"When have you been a bitch to me?"  
  
"Well I've been trying to ignore you since...well you know"  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry about that. I must have put you in a really awkward position."  
  
"No no. It's been me all this time. I've been trying to ignore these feelings. Hoping they'd go away. No offence"  
  
"None taken. To be honest I've been hoping it would go away. We're just to...  
  
"...good a friends to ruin it over a mutual crush"  
  
"Yeah. That was wierd"  
  
"I'm used to it with Phil" They shared a laugh. They had finished filling the van and finally set off home  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well what will happen between Lil and Chuckie, will they get it together? Well I know, but you don't. HAHAHA I have power over you. Well kinda. So.........anyway I hope you guys are enjoying all this. Please R/R 


	16. The day of the party

The Day of the party  
  
A few days later the party had arrived. Kimi and Lil had tried a million different combinations of all the clothes they had bought a few weeks ago. Tommy, Chuckie and Phil were getting bored with having to spend hours while watching them strutting there stuff. There was hardly any difference between each outfit, but Kimi and Lil were adimint they were. They had managed to decide what they were going to wear, much to the relief of the others.   
  
"So?" asked Kimi standing infront of her half asleep boyfriend. She was wearing a pair of black widow jeans (Black flaired jeans with all over freyed detail. NB this is coming from a catalouge I'm not wierd) a t-shirt with 'It feels good to be bad' written on it with a black fishnet crop top over the top of it  
  
"It's ni.." Kimi scowled "great, perfect wear that" he said giving a thumbs up and smiling  
  
"Yeah this is my favourite to" she said smiling running back up to her room  
  
"Is that it?" Tommy asked his friends  
  
"God I hope so" said Chuckie  
  
"Just Lil to decide now" said Phil with a tired tone in his voice  
  
With that Lil appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down. She was wearing pink lattice trousers, a T-shirt with "I'm in charge" written across with a black hooded top with purple contrast piping detail on the sleeves (again from a catalouge)  
  
"Yes lovely wear that" said Phil  
  
"You look great" said Tommy. Chuckie was just staring at how bueatiful she looked. She had noticed and tried not to go red. She still felt for him.  
  
"Thanks I think this is the best to" She turned and headed upstairs. It wasn't long until the 2 returned in their normal clothing. Kimi slumped next to Tommy as he put his arm around her. Lil sat next to her brother near Chuckie.  
  
"So I can guess your looking forward to tonight" said Tommy to Kimi and Lil  
  
"Yeah it's gonna be great" said Kimi  
  
"As long as you don't go off with some senior guy while I'm on stage"   
  
"Well that was my plan, but since you've spoiled it I'll just have to be good. Don't you trust me?" she said sarcasticly  
  
He laughed "Ok ok I trust you."  
  
"Well I'm going to flirt to my hearts content" said Lil  
  
"And being the band we may get some action to Chuckie. Especially you Mr.Lead guitarist" said Phil  
  
Chuckie laughed and gave him a high 5. The door bell rang and Chuckie jumped up to answer it.  
  
"Hey man" said Dil   
  
"Hey Dil, Izzy"  
  
"Hi" said Izzy  
  
They entered Chuckies home and saw the others infront of the TV.  
  
"Hey Dil" shouted the guys  
  
"Hi everyone. So we gonna practice?"  
  
"Yeah come on bro" said Tommy getting up and pulling up Kimi. The others followed into the garage. They all got set up while the girls sat and waited  
  
"So what are you wearing tonight Izzy?"  
  
"I'm not going. My mom doesn't think it would be good for me to go to a senior party"  
  
"Doesn't she trust you?"  
  
"Well she thinks it'll be people getting stoned and drunk all night."  
  
"Well I supose it might be like that"  
  
"We're counting on that" said Tommy and Phil together  
  
"So are you ready then?" asked Kimi a bit annoyed with Tommy for eavesdropping  
  
"Yeah since Angellica says we can't do our usual music coz the seniors won't like it we're going to do Blink 182, Good Charolette, Sum 41 etc."  
  
"Well at least you don't have to do any Pop crap" said Izzy  
  
"Woo down with pop" shouted Phil down the mic. Which made the others laugh  
  
"So we ready to start?" asked Dil  
  
"Yeah lets go" said Phil as he Dil and Chuckie began to play  
  
"(Get ready for action!)  
  
I got to regret right now (I'm feeling this)  
  
The air is so cold and null (I'm feeling this)  
  
Let me go in her room (I'm feeling this)  
  
{I love all the things you do} / {I wanna take off her clothes} (I'm feeling this)  
  
Show me the way to bed (I'm feeling this)  
  
Show me the way you move (I'm feeling this)  
  
Fucking is such a blur (I'm feeling this)  
  
I love all the things you do (I'm feeling this)  
  
Fate fell short this time  
  
Your smile fades in the summer  
  
Place your hand in mine  
  
I'll leave when I wanna  
  
Where do we go from here  
  
Turn all the lights down now  
  
Smiling from ear to ear (I'm feeling this)  
  
Our breathing has got too loud (I'm feeling this)  
  
Show me the bedroom floor (I'm feeling this)  
  
Show me the bathroom mirror (I'm feeling this)  
  
We're taking this way too slow (I'm feeling this)  
  
Take me away from here (I'm feeling this)  
  
Fate fell short this time  
  
Your smile fades in the summer  
  
Place your hand in mine  
  
I'll leave when I wanna  
  
(Fate fell short this time  
  
Your smile fades in the summer  
  
Place your hand in mine  
  
I'll leave when I wanna)  
  
This place was never the same again  
  
After you came and went  
  
How can you say you meant anything different  
  
To anyone standing alone   
  
On the street with a cigarette  
  
On the first night we met  
  
Look to the past  
  
And remember her smile  
  
And maybe tonight  
  
I can breathe for a while  
  
I'm not in the seat  
  
I think I'm fallin' asleep  
  
But then all that it means is   
  
I'll always be dreaming of you  
  
Fate fell short this time   
  
Your smile fades in the summer   
  
Place your hand in mine  
  
I'll leave when I wanna  
  
Fate fell short this time (Fate fell short this time)  
  
Your smile fades in the summer (Your smile fades in the summer)  
  
Place your hand in mine (Place your hand in mine)  
  
I'll leave when I wanna (I'll leave when I wanna)  
  
Fate fell short this time (Fate fell short this time)  
  
Your smile fades in the summer (Your smile fades in the summer) (So lost and disillusioned)  
  
Place your hand in mine (Place your hand in mine)  
  
I'll leave when I wanna (I'll leave when I wanna) (So lost and disillusioned)  
  
Fate fell short this time(I'll be alone if you're feeling) (Fate fell short this time)  
  
Your smile fades in the summer (Your smile fades in the summer) (So lost and disillusioned)  
  
Place your hand in mine(I'll be alone if you're feeling) (Place your hand in mine)  
  
I'll leave when I wanna (I'll leave when I wanna) (So lost and disillusioned)  
  
Fate fell short this time (I'll be alone if you're feeling) (Fate fell short short this time)  
  
Your smile fades in the summer(Your smile fades in the summer) (So lost and disillusioned)  
  
Place your hand in mine (I'll be alone if you're feeling) (Place your hand in mine)  
  
I'll leave when I wanna(I'll leave when I wanna) (So lost and disillusioned)"  
  
"Well you sang it well, but I prefered your other stuff" said Kimi while hugging Tommy  
  
"Yeah, but it was sweet" said Izzy smiling at Dil as he got up from behind his drum kit  
  
"Well we got to play it" said Phil putting his Bass down "Even if we don't like it"  
  
"This is so exciting I just wish you were coming Izzy" said Kimi looking at Dils girlfriend  
  
"Yeah me to. I better get going good luck tonight guys" she said to the band before Dil walked her home  
  
"That's a bummer for Dil" said Chuckie  
  
"You kidding? He's hoping for groupies 3 years older than him" said Tommy to the amusement of the others  
  
====== a few hours later ======  
  
"...yes Jonathon my mom says your helping me today" said a smug Angellica down her cell phone "Well make sure they get here" she hung up and threw the phone down on the sofa. There was a knock at the door. She looked out the window to see Chuckies van with Phil, Dil and Chuckie pulling equipment out of the back. She opened the door to see her cousin  
  
"Hey Angellica were we setting up?"  
  
"Around the back theirs a stage there" she closed the door and Tommy walked back to the guys  
  
"Hi Tommy, thanks for doing this I owe you one" he mumbled  
  
"So were we going?" asked Chuckie struggling with a large amp.  
  
"Around the back theres a stage aparantly" said Tommy grabbing the other end and walking around the back  
  
"Woah!" said Chuckie seeing a huge stage, bigger than the one they played the benefit gig on. It had powerful lights, smoke machines and pyrotechnics.  
  
"You can say that again" said Tommy dropping the amp and running onstage. Chuckie would of followed but his foot wasn't stuck under the amp. "This is amazing Chuck get up here"  
  
He pulled his foot free and limped on stage "This is perfect"  
  
Just then Dil and Phil came around carrying most of the drum kit with them. They dropped everything and rushed onstage with the others.  
  
"Woah" said Phil  
  
"Yeah" came from Dil  
  
They took nearly 10 minutes to get over the size of the stage. Once they got over it and set everything up. They headed inside to be greeted by Charolette and Drew  
  
"Hi Uncle drew, Auntie Charolette" said Tommy and Dil together  
  
"Hi boys how are your mom and dad?" said Drew  
  
"They're cool. They wanna do another game night or something though"  
  
Drew sighed "Well anyway, we and Angellica are really thankful that your going to play for her birthday."  
  
"Well 19 is a big birthday. In most countries you can start drinking at 18" said Phil. Soon to get a look of disaporval from Charolette and Drew. He did his usual Cheeky grin and walked over to a table to get a drink  
  
When Angellica entered the room all the people in the room shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" Angellica just looked at them all, shook her head then left  
  
"So....Tommy how are things going between you and Kimi?" asked Charolette  
  
"Errr....good"  
  
"She made you go shopping with you didn't she?" Drew whispered to him. Tommy nodded and shared a laugh with his Uncle.  
  
"Well we better get going now Drew. BE GOOD ANGELLICA" shouted Charolette as she and Drew left the house and drove off.  
  
"So were are they going?" asked Chuckie  
  
"I think there going to one of those weekend retreat places" said Tommy  
  
"So free house?" said Phil with a smile on his face  
  
"Not yet Phil the party is starting soon anyway so wait"  
  
"Yeah well we'll be playing so we won't be able to party. And when we finish Angellica will probably throw us out"  
  
"He's right" said Chuckie  
  
"Ok Ok" said Tommy "Raid the fridge?"  
  
Chuckie and Phils grinned as they rushed into the kitchen. Tommy shook his head and followed.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I know this is a bit short, but meh. I can't be bothered to go on about them waiting for the party and setting up so next chapter will be the party. And there will be some reverlations. Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	17. The party has started

The party has started  
  
"Psychic spies from China  
  
Try to steal your mind's elation  
  
Little girls from Sweden  
  
Dream of silver screen quotations  
  
And if you want these kind of dreams  
  
It's Californication  
  
It's the edge of the world  
  
And all of western civilization  
  
The sun may rise in the East  
  
At least it settles in the final location  
  
It's understood that Hollywood  
  
sells Californication  
  
Pay your surgeon very well  
  
To break the spell of aging  
  
Celebrity skin is this your chin  
  
Or is that war your waging  
  
First born unicorn  
  
Hard core soft porn  
  
Dream of Californication  
  
Dream of Californication  
  
Marry me girl be my fairy to the world  
  
Be my very own constellation  
  
A teenage bride with a baby inside  
  
Getting high on information  
  
And buy me a star on the boulevard  
  
It's Californication  
  
Space may be the final frontier  
  
But it's made in a Hollywood basement  
  
Cobain can you hear the spheres  
  
Singing songs off station to station  
  
And Alderon's not far away  
  
It's Californication  
  
Born and raised by those who praise  
  
Control of population everybody's been there  
  
and  
  
I don't mean on vacation  
  
First born unicorn  
  
Hard core soft porn  
  
Dream of Californication  
  
Dream of Californication  
  
Destruction leads to a very rough road  
  
But it also breeds creation  
  
And earthquakes are to a girl's guitar  
  
They're just another good vibration  
  
And tidal waves couldn't save the world  
  
From Californication  
  
Pay your surgeon very well  
  
To break the spell of aging  
  
Sicker than the rest  
  
There is no test  
  
But this is what you're craving  
  
First born unicorn  
  
Hard core soft porn  
  
Dream of Californication  
  
Dream of Californication"  
  
Tommy looked into the happy crowd and smiled at a girl in the front row. When he looked over to his girlfriend he saw a few guys hanging around her. She was flirting with them, as usual. He felt a bit jealous, so he sang a song he knew she couldn't resist dancing to.  
  
"Right, so this is our next song Give it away" he shouted. The crowd began to scream again. When Phil, Chuckie and Dil began to play, Kimis ears picked up and she rushed toward the stage and began dancing. Seeing his girlfriend made him smile. When they caught each others eye Tommy reached out to her and pulled her onstage. Were they danced very sexy together.  
  
"What I've got you've got to give it to your mamma   
  
What I've got you've got to give it to your pappa   
  
What I've got you've got to give it to your daughter   
  
You do a little dance and then you drink a little water   
  
What I've got you've got to get it put it in you   
  
What I've got you've got to get it put it in you   
  
What I've got you've got to get it put it in you   
  
Reeling with the feeling don't stop continue   
  
Realize I don't want to be a miser   
  
Confide w/sly you'll be the wiser   
  
Young blood is the lovin' upriser   
  
How come everybody wanna keep it like the kaiser   
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now  
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now  
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now   
  
I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper   
  
Greedy little people in a sea of distress   
  
Keep your more to receive your less   
  
Unimpressed by material excess   
  
Love is free love me say hell yes   
  
I'm a low brow but I rock a little know how   
  
No time for the piggies or the hoosegow   
  
Get smart get down with the pow wow   
  
Never been a better time than right now   
  
Bob Marley poet and a prophet   
  
Bob Marley taught me how to off it   
  
Bob Marley walkin' like he talk it   
  
Goodness me can't you see I'm gonna cough it   
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now  
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now  
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now   
  
I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper   
  
Lucky me swimmin' in my ability   
  
Dancin' down on life with agility   
  
Come and drink it up from my fertility   
  
Blessed with a bucket of lucky mobility   
  
My mom I love her 'cause she love me   
  
Long gone are the times when she scrub me   
  
Feelin' good my brother gonna hug me   
  
Drink my juice young love chug-a-lug me   
  
There's a river born to be a giver   
  
Keep you warm won't let you shiver   
  
His heart is never gonna wither   
  
Come on everybody time to deliver   
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now  
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now  
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now   
  
I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper   
  
What I've got you've got to give it to your mamma   
  
What I've got you've got to give it to your pappa   
  
What I've got you've got to give it to your daughter   
  
You do a little dance and then you drink a little water   
  
What I've got you've got to get it put it in you   
  
What I've got you've got to get it put it in you   
  
What I've got you've got to get it put it in you   
  
Reeling with the feeling don't stop continue   
  
Realize I don't want to be a miser   
  
Confide w/sly you'll be the wiser   
  
Young blood is the lovin' upriser   
  
How come everybody wanna keep it like the kaiser   
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now  
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now  
  
Give it away give it away give it away give it away now   
  
I can't tell if I'm a kingpin or a pauper   
  
Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now,  
  
Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now,  
  
Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now,  
  
Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now, Give it away now"  
  
When they finished Tommy gave Kimi a kiss which made the guys flirting with her lose interest and wander off looking for other girls.  
  
"You planned that didn't you?" said Kimi when she saw the guys walk away  
  
"Maybe" he said grinning cheekily. She smiled at him and kissed him again before jumping into the crowd and the band started playing again.  
  
====== 20 minutes later ======  
  
"Well thats all from us for now we wanna party so we'll be back.......in an hour I'd say" said Tommy looking at his watch and jumpin off the stage. He left and went to find his girlfriend who was talking to Angellica and Susie. Afterward Dil put a stereo system on and pressed play as he left the stage  
  
Chuckie and Phil made sure they locked up their instruments. You know what drunk teenagers can get up to. They went into the crowd to find some people they know. Phil was stopped by 2 drunk guys  
  
"Hey your the...not guitar player"  
  
"Do you mean bass?" said Phil  
  
"YEAH! See I knew you'd know"  
  
"We think your very, very, very.....good" said the other  
  
"Thanks" said Phil trying to leave  
  
"Can we have your....sign on this paper?"  
  
"Signiture?"  
  
"YEAH! Damn your smart" Phil laughed at the drunken guys and signed the piece of paper and left.  
  
"WOO WE GOT THE......BASS PLAYERS GUITARIST SIGNATUUUURE" they said before falling to the ground.  
  
Phil laughed and found his friends.  
  
"Hey bro" came a scream from Lil who rushed and hugged her brother  
  
"Hey Lil have you been drinking?"  
  
"Just a little" she held her thumb and forfinger in front of her brother. He looked up at Kimi who shook her head and took a sip of her drink. She looked around the room for Tommy and didn't see him coming up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. Which startled her  
  
"Tommy you scared me" she said slapping his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry but it seemed like a good idea at the time" he said with a smile. She smiled back before kissing him "Did you enjoy the show?"  
  
"I thought you were going on again in an hour?"  
  
"I just said that so Angellica wont throw us out"  
  
"Wow your clever" she said kissing his cheek  
  
"How many have you had?"  
  
She took a look at her glass. "2" Tommy looked at her "Ok 4"  
  
"That's quite a bit Kimi"  
  
"But it makes you even more attractive than usual"  
  
"Kimi I couldn't here that. Do you wanna go somewere more quiet?"  
  
"Yeah let's go upstairs into a bedroom." She winked and finished her drink. Taking Tommys hand she dragged him up the stairs  
  
"Oooh somebody is gonna get some" said Lil still obviously drunk. Chuckie looked at her upset "Or not"  
  
==== Upstairs ====  
  
Tommy fell onto the bed after Kimi pushed him rather hard. She turned to the door and locked it. She turned and smiled at Tommy as she walked slowly towards him  
  
"So....." she said seductivily  
  
"So" Tommy said nervously  
  
"What can we get up to in here?"  
  
"Talk, let's talk. Talking is good..." before he could finish he felt Kimis lips against his as she pushed him back on to the bed  
  
"No talking" she said before kissing him again. She began to unbutton his shirt. He grabbed her hands  
  
"No Kimi I can't"  
  
"What? You don't have any?"  
  
"Well yeah I do..."  
  
"So what's the problem?" She said before kissing him again. He pushed her away again  
  
"No Kimi this isn't right. I don't want to take advantage of you"  
  
"Your not taking advantage. I'm doing all the work"  
  
"But your drunk"  
  
"And? Your....cute"she giggle and got on top of him and kissed him again. Tommy wanted to stop her, but the feel of her hands on his bare chest was to much as he lay back and kissed her to. Just then they heard a scream from the next room. Tommy and Kimi looked up at each other and headed for the door. In their rush they forgot the door was locked. After a couple of seconds they opened it and were out in the hall just in time to see a guy getting thrown out the room with his jeans around his ankles.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" came a shout from the room soon followed by Chuckie running out of the room. Kimi knew it must of been Lil in there and rushed into the room. Tommy chased after Chuckie to make sure he didn't do something stupid.   
  
When he caught up with him Chuckie had the guy on the floor and was punching him in the face. Tommy grabbed him and pulled him away. As he pulled him off the other guy tried to get away, but Tommy tackled him back to the ground. A tackle he was well known for in the Football team.  
  
"Your not going anyway" He picked him up and twisted his arm behind his back and pushed him back to were the party was. Chuckie walked behind them rubbing his bruised knuckles.  
  
When they got back to the party Tommy still had the guys arm twisted behing him  
  
"Get off me" he kept saying  
  
"Ok, but if I let go Chuckie will go for you again." The guy shut up. Tommy pushed him to the floor. He fell on his face and rubbed his arm as he sat up.  
  
Lil was at the top of the stairs crying. Kimi sat next to her with her arm around her. Chuckie headed up the stairs towards Lil. Kimi saw him and headed down stairs leaving Chuckie and Lil together  
  
"How are you?" he asked taking her hand. She looked into his eyes her make up worn away by tears  
  
"As well as expected"  
  
"What did...he do?" She began to cry "I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
"It's ok Chuckie. He tried to rape me" said Lil, the fact she was drunk made her emotions stronger.  
  
"I got that. That's why I nearly killed him. He was lucky Tommy was there to stop me"  
  
She managed a laugh "I wish he didn't" Chuckie took her into his arms. "I'm sorry for the way I have treated you."  
  
"It's cool" he said kissing the top of her head  
  
"No it's not" She pulled away from him "Chuckie I...well I..."  
  
"I love you Lil"  
  
"I love you to Chuckie" she said kissing him fully on the lips. He was shocked and pulled away.  
  
"Do you want to make a go of this?"  
  
"More than anything" she said before kissing him again.  
  
Back Downstairs the guy got up and pulled his jeans back on.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
"My problem is you tried to rape one of my friends" said Tommy rather angrily  
  
"She was up for it"  
  
"So why did she scream?" asked Kimi who had just come down the stairs and stood in front of him  
  
"Maybe she was enjoying herself" At that Kimi snapped again and slapped him. He was rather drunk so he stumbled back and fell over  
  
At that Angellica intervined. "Ok Ok Shaun you are leaving and I don't want to ever seen you again. And Kimi you go see to Lil and stop slapping people geez." Kimi nodded and went upstairs to where Lil and her brother were  
  
"Fine this party wasn't good enough for me. Come on guys" said Shaun as 2 others followed him outside the house and away.  
  
"Ok now that that's over lets get back to the party" said Angellica to the cheers of the other party goers.  
  
The party went on til the early hours. And all involved had a great time. Kimi and Tommy decided to leave going to the next step for a while after what happened to Lil. Chuckie and Lil decided to try out having an relationship.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Well that's the party done. I bet you didn't see that coming did ya? lol Anyway next chapter will deal with the next year of school, very diluted since it's gonna be in one chapter. Hope your enjoying. Please R/R 


	18. School in a single sentance

A year of school in a single chapter  
  
The guys had celebrated their last week of 'freedom' at Angellicas party. The rest of the week was spent trying not to be depressed. Which was hard concidering school was starting  
  
"So ok Kimi" said Tommy "Is it....my guitar?"  
  
"Nope and that makes 20, your not so good at these games are you?"  
  
"Only because I never know what's going on in your head" he pointed out. Which made her laugh and kiss him. "So what was it?"  
  
"That loose bit of thread hanging from your shirt"  
  
"What? How was I mean't to get that?"  
  
"By figuring out my crazy mind"  
  
"That is hella hard"  
  
"Hey don't be nasty"  
  
"The truth hurts Kimi"   
  
"So does this" she slapped his shoulder before kissing him  
  
Tommy broke the kiss "Ow"  
  
"Ah shut up you pussy" she kissed him again  
  
"I could make a really rude joke now, but I wont"  
  
"I can guess"  
  
"You looking forward to tomorrow?"  
  
"God no. I just wanna spend the rest of my life like this"  
  
"Slapping me?"  
  
"Yeah" she said slaping his shoulder before laughing  
  
==== The next day ====  
  
Tommy was sitting infront of the TV flipping through chanels. He was up early because Dil had to leave early for some reason, Tommy wasn't really listening to his mom at that hour. Just then Tommy heard the familiar honk of Chuckies van. He switched off the TV picked up his bag and rushed out into the driveway and into Chuckies van.  
  
"Hey Chuck, Kimi" e said kissing his girlfreind  
  
"Sup Tommy, you seen Lil or Phil?"  
  
"They came back late last night didn't get a chance to see or speak to them. Didn't Lil phone when she got back?"  
  
"Yeah, but I gotta speak to her for less than a minute" he looked over to his sister "Kimi wouldn't get off the phone"  
  
Just then the DeVille door opened and Lil rushed out and towards the van.  
  
"Hey guys, Chuckie" she said smiling at her boyfreind and jumping in the front next to him. They kissed.  
  
"So weres Phil?" asked Tommy  
  
"He'll be out in a minute, he's just putting his bars in"  
  
Tommy looked over to Chuckie who looked just as confused as him, but before they could ask Phil came out of the front door. He was completely different from before. His hair was twice as long and was now in dredlocks and he had a goatee. He had a piercing in his left eyebrow, 2 in his left ear and a ring through his lip.  
  
"Woah" said Tommy as Phil walked over to the car with a huge grin   
  
"You can say that again" said Chuckie  
  
"What's up guys?" They all stared at him except for Lil "What do I have something on my face?"  
  
"Yeah a shit load of metal" said Tommy which made the others laugh. Phil got into the back of the van  
  
"I changed my image whats wrong with that?"  
  
"It's just....wierd man" said Chuckie  
  
"I hate to interupt baby, but were gonna be late" said Lil  
  
"Oh shit your right, buckle your seat belts" said Chuckie pushing his van to its limits and driving away as fast as possible.  
  
School was like it normaly was, boring. But they struggled through and the year seemd to fly by, exams, studying and partys all happened. Just like any other year. The gang sat around there usual table, Kimi and Tommy were still together, as were Lil and Chuckie  
  
"Ok Dil thats 2 of Chuckies special smoothies 2 coffees one black one extra cream and a capachino you got that?" aske Tommy handing his brother a $20 bill  
  
"Yeah I got it, but you better not leave before I bring them back like last time"  
  
Tommy sat back into the chair and put his arm around Kimi.  
  
"So who are you seeing now Phil?" asked Tommy  
  
"Errr.... I forget" The rest of the table started laughing  
  
"Your such a man-slut Phil" said Chuckie getting a nudge from Lil  
  
"Hey that's my bro your talking about"  
  
"It begins with a C I think" said Phil making the whole table laugh, he pulled out his mobile and searched through his phone book "Charolette. Which one was she again?"  
  
"The only other person with dreds at school" said Kimi Phil sat back trying to think  
  
"Wait for it" said Lil, as she did Phil remembered who she was and nodded. "There you go"  
  
"I supose I better call her, I'll see you guys later"  
  
"Bye Phil" He got up and left   
  
"I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but after Luci died Phil has become...well a slut" said Tommy getting smaked by Kimi  
  
"Hey it's ok, I think he is sewing his wild outs or something" said Lil looking a bit depressed. Chuckie put his arm around her, she smiled and lay against his chest.  
  
"So what you guys got planned for over the summer?" asked Chuckie  
  
"Well I was hoping for some alone time with Kimi..." said Tommy before Kimi interupted and kissed him. "...thanks." she smiled at him   
  
"Why do you ask Chuck?" said Kimi  
  
"It's just we havn't done much with the band recently, we should try and get our name out a bit more"  
  
"Well we got that appointment at the recording studio this weekend so we'll send some stuff away then" said Tommy  
  
"You never told me" said Kimi slapping Tommys shoulder  
  
"Me neither" said Lil slapping Chuckies  
  
"Oww" Tommy and Chuckie said in unison  
  
"We didn't think you'd want to know" said Tommy  
  
"Or care" said Chuckie  
  
"Well we like to know were our money is coming from" said Kimi  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"When you are big and famous we need to know were our money is coming from"  
  
"Hey, your the ones were getting the money from" said Chuckie  
  
"Yeah when was the last time you ever paid for anything on one of our dates? You owe us" asked Tommy looking Kimi in the eye  
  
"Well...there was the time... that's not the point, the point is you should of told us we wanted to go out at the weekend" said Kimi  
  
"Ok sorry, but we can't cancel now" said Tommy  
  
"Well we better go to then" said Lil  
  
"You will?" asked Chuckie  
  
"We will?" asked Kimi  
  
"Yeah we've been to all your practices so this would make sense yeah?"  
  
"Well I guess" said Chuckie as Lil got up  
  
"Good, we better be going now come on babe" Lil said as she took Chuckies hand and pulled him up from the table "see you later"  
  
"Bye" said Tommy and Kimi together  
  
Lil and Chuckie left arm in arm  
  
"Were are they going?" asked Tommy  
  
"Cinema, come on let's go to mine theres no one in now"   
  
The two got up and left. Then Dil returned with the Coffees and Smoothies  
  
"Awww Damn it"  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Sorry for not updating sooner, but as I've said in Just what I needed I'm suffering from serious writers block, so there may be no updating for a long while. So this is a forwarning don't hate me. Any ideas will be welcome, very welcome. By the way I told you the school year would be diluted, one sentence I'm damn lazy. Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	19. Day before recording

Tommy sat on his bed with his best freind, Chuckie next to him. They both frantically pressed buttons as they played on Tommys Playstation 2.  
  
"Take that you bastard" said Tommy as the fighter he controlled knocked out Chuckies  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Skill my freind, skill"  
  
"You just pressed as many buttons as you could"  
  
"Well you did to. I'm just better at it"  
  
"Ah shut up" said Chuckie throwing the controller to the floor  
  
"Hey! Delicate equipment"  
  
"It's my controller man"  
  
"You coulda broke the PS2"  
  
"Your way to protective over it"  
  
"It cost me over $200 why shouldn't I be protective over it"  
  
Chuckie shook his head and took a look at his watch.  
  
"Shit sorry Tommy I was meant to be home like half an hour ago. See ya"  
  
"K see ya man" Tommy stared at his TV screen for a while "HEY DIL!"  
  
"Yeah whats up bro?" he said sticking his head round the door  
  
"Get your ass over here, Chuckie forgot his controller"  
  
"Sweet" shouted Dil jumping over Tommys bed and landing next to him, he picked up the controller and began to play with Tommy.  
  
An hour or so later their dinner was ready and they went downstairs to eat.  
  
"You boys looking forward to tommorrow?" asked Didi placing the plates infront of her sons.  
  
"Definatly, it's gonna be great"  
  
"Yeah this could make us famous"  
  
"Well I don't wanna put you guys down. But maybe you shouldn't get your hopes up so much" said Stu  
  
"Well we're not expecting some major label to sign us or anything. Just maybe a few paid gigs" said Tommy  
  
"We've had paid gigs before though"  
  
"Yeah, but we didn't get much money from any of them"  
  
Dil nodded in agreement as he took a fork full of his dinner  
  
"Hey this is good mom" he said before taking another fork full  
  
"Thank you Dil"  
  
"What is it?" asked Tommy also taking a mouth full  
  
"Boeuf Bourguignon"  
  
"And that is?"  
  
Didi sighed "A french dish, Beef cooked in a red wine sauce"  
  
"Mmm alcohol" said Dil which made Tommy and Stu laugh  
  
"Theres not enough to get drunk on Dil so don't get your hopes up" said Didi, smiling  
  
They continued chatting about what has been planned for summer  
  
"Well I supose we'll be getting jobs again" said Dil rather depressed  
  
"Hey at least you get to work at the Java Lava" said Tommy  
  
"Well you get to work with Phil at the 7-11"  
  
"Only on a monday, besides you get to work with Chuckie and Kimi"  
  
"Not anymore"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Kimi got a better job"  
  
"Were?"  
  
"At the jewelry store, the Johnsons own it"  
  
"Oh I know were that is. How'd you find out before me?"  
  
"She came in earlier today and 'handed in her notice'."  
  
Before Tommy could ask anymore the phone rang. Didi wiped her mouth with her napkin and got up to answer it.   
  
"Hello?....Oh hi....yes he's here." she put her hand against the mouthpiece "Tommy, Kimi for you"  
  
He jumped up and smiled  
  
"I'll take it upstairs" he said rushing up the stairs.  
  
Didi waited until she heard Tommy pick up then hung up  
  
===Upstairs===  
  
Tommy dove on to his bed, picking up the phone on the way and answering  
  
"Hey Kimi"  
  
"Hey baby how are you?"  
  
"I'm cool what about you?"  
  
"I'm feeling good, tired but good"  
  
"Hey congrats for your new job"  
  
"WHO TOLD YOU!"  
  
"Hey calm down"  
  
"Sorry, I wanted to suprise you with some cheap jewelry"  
  
"Aww thanks, I'm not really a jewelry person though"  
  
"Yeah I know, but if it's cheap then you could be"  
  
"I supose, so why the change, other than the cheap jewelry?"  
  
"To be honest, I had enough of Chuckie and Lil. I mean I get to see it all at school, at home and at work"  
  
"Well he must of felt the same way about us"  
  
"I don't think so, well not after the Megan thing"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Anyway, I called up to see when you are going to the studio tomorrow"  
  
"You better ask Chuck he's driving"  
  
"I would, but he's at work. Don't you have some idea?"  
  
"Well we're supost to get there for noon so sometime before that"  
  
"So we could go out tonight and still have a lie in?"  
  
A smile krept on to Tommys face. "What do you have planned Kimi?"  
  
"Well my dad and Chuckie are at work and Mom is visiting relatives, so if you wanna come over..."  
  
Tommy quickly interupted her "I'll be there asap"  
  
Kimi kissed down the phone "Buh bye"  
  
"See ya in a minute" said Tommy as he hung up and picked up a coat on his chair.   
  
He slid down the stairs and jumped into his shoes  
  
"Bye mom, bye dad"  
  
"Were you going?"  
  
"Gonna see Kimi, don't wait up"  
  
"But you havn't finished your dinner" shouted Didi in vain, as her son was already gone  
  
"Oh well more for me" said Dil pulling Tommys plate   
  
Tommy ran over to Kimis home as fast as he could and for good reason. When the door opened Kimi jumped out the door wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Wow now that's a welcome. What would you have done if it wasn't me?"  
  
"Probably die of embarassment"  
  
Tommy laughed before being dragged into the house by Kimi  
  
"So what you got planned for me then?" he asked  
  
"Nothing special, just have a few drinks and watch TV"  
  
"By a few drinks what do you mean?"  
  
"There is some beer in the fridge, mom and dad said I could have a few"  
  
"Sweet" Tommy was straight into the fridge and pulling out a few brews  
  
"So the beer is more important than me?" said Kimi standing at the door of the kithen  
  
Tommy simply nodded as he began to drink out of one of the cans. Kimi shook her head, took a can out of his hand and bumped him. He smiled at her before kissing her head and she jumped up onto the table top  
  
"Good beer"  
  
"Yeah dad has good taste"  
  
"So let's watch TV"  
  
"Yay" she said jumping down from the table, taking his hand and leading him into the living room.  
  
They slumped down on to the sofa and fought over the remote  
  
"Hey give it this is my house"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm the guest. Last time I was here your dad said I could choose"  
  
"Well he ain't here"  
  
"So I'm still stronger" he said sticking out his tongue  
  
At that Kimi reached out and grabbed his tongue, between her thumb and forfinger.  
  
"Mmmmph"  
  
"Now who is stronger" said Kimi smiling smuggly  
  
"Mou are! Mou are!"   
  
She let go and took the TV remote from Tommy and began to flick through the channels.  
  
"That hurt you know"  
  
"Well duh. That was the idea"  
  
"Just don't take to long flicking through the channels"  
  
"I'll take as long as I take Thomas"  
  
"Can I get some more beer then?"  
  
"Yeah ok"  
  
Tommy got up and headed into the kitchen. At that Kimi lay back and took up the whole sofa. She picked up her beer and took another drink. When Tommy came back in he saw Kimi lying on the sofa and sighed  
  
"Come on Kimi let me sit down"  
  
"Sit over there" she pointed over to a chair on the other side of the room  
  
"Fine, you asked for it" he said walking over to her and sat on her  
  
"OOOF! Get off me"  
  
"Well I need a seat so if you get up I'll get off"  
  
"I can't get up if you don't get off"  
  
"Then I can't help you"  
  
"TOMMY!"  
  
"Ok ok I'm getting up"  
  
As Tommy got up, Kimi sat up and punched Tommy in the ribs. He smiled at her before leaning over to kiss her, but Kimi pushed him away  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I just got a bad feeling"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I dunno I just had this feeling something bad is about to happen."  
  
==== Pickles home ====  
  
Dil was sat at the dinner table by himself finishing Tommys dinner when the phone rang. He got up and answered it, but wasn't prepaired for what he was about to hear.  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Now that's a cliff hanger ain't it? What could happen in the next chapter, if you've read both PiA and StR you may be able to guess, but then again you may not. You may have guessed my writers block is gone for now so expect some more updates soon. Hope your enjoying please R/R 


	20. The worst news

Woo 20 chapters this is my longest story, and I still got a bit more to go  
  
The worst news  
  
"Hello?" said Dil as he picked up the reciever  
  
"Hello Dil is your mother or father there?" siad the person on the other end frantically  
  
"Hey Grandma how's Grampa?"  
  
"Please Dil get one of your parents" Dil was worried. Something had to be wrong if she needed to talk to Didi or Stu urgently.  
  
"Mom grandma Lulu is on the phone, she really needs to speak to you"  
  
"I'm sorry honey I'm busy, get your father"  
  
"DAD!" shouted Dil down into the basement  
  
"WHAT! was the reply  
  
"GRANDMA LULU REALLY NEEDS TO TALK TO YOU!"  
  
Stu made a frustrated grunt as he stomped up the stairs to his son and took the phone of his son  
  
"Hey Lulu what's so important"  
  
"Stu it's your father" Stu's heart stopped and the color ran from his face   
  
"What's up with dad"  
  
"We were in London, he was crossing the street when a car came out of nowhere and...and..." she couldn't fight the tears anymore as she broke down and cried  
  
"No, please god no" said Stu as tears ran down his cheeks.   
  
Dil saw the look on his fathers face and knew something must of happened to Lou.  
  
"I'm sorry Stu, but your father has died" Lulu said when she had fought off the tears long enough to speak  
  
"He can't be...not dad"  
  
"I'm so sorry"  
  
"There must be some mistake, please say your joking"  
  
"I wish I was, god knows I wish I was"  
  
"Have you called Drew?"  
  
"Not yet, I called you first"  
  
"I'll call him. Thank you for phoning Lulu."  
  
"Ok goodbye Stu"  
  
Stu hung up and fell to his knees as the tears he was fighting flooded out his eyes  
  
"Dad what has happened to Grandpa?" asked Dil who had stood there with his father the whole time  
  
Stu wiped his eyes and stood up next to his youngest son   
  
"Dil, your Grandpa has...died. He was hit by a car in London"  
  
Dil felt a tear run down his cheek. "No" he practically whispered  
  
Dil stared at his father, his grandparents from his mothers side had died when he was young, other than that noone he had cared for had died. He wasn't sure how to react  
  
"I'm gonna phone your uncle, will you tell your mother and brother?"  
  
Dil nodded, still in shock and walked off to find his mother. Stu wiped away the remaining tears and picked up the phone again. He stopped halfway through dialing his brothers number and hung the phone back up  
  
"What am I gonna say?" he mumbled as more tears ran down his face.  
  
Dil had found his mom in the kitchen sipping a cup of coffee. He sat down across from his mom as the tears kept falling from his eyes. Didi put her cup down and noticed her son. She knew something had to be wrong  
  
"What's wrong Dilly?"  
  
"It's...it's Grandpa"  
  
"What's wrong with Grampa"  
  
"He's gone" a few more tears rolled down his face  
  
"What?"   
  
"He died... he was hit by a car"  
  
"Oh my god" said Didi raising her hand over her mouth  
  
"Dad is phoning Uncle Drew"  
  
Dil looked up to see tears flowing freely down his moms face  
  
"Does Tommy know?"  
  
"Not yet Mom, I'll send him a message"   
  
Dil pulled out his cellphone and wrote a short message and sent it to his brother.  
  
=== Finsters home ===  
  
"That's a bit weird Kimi"  
  
"It's probably nothing"  
  
They leaned into kiss again, but this time Tommys mobile began to vibrate. He sighed as he pulled it out of his pocket and read the new message.  
  
'Tommy it's really important you get home now!'  
  
Tommy looked at the message for a while, then remembered what Kimi had said earlier.  
  
"Ok this is freaky"  
  
"What is?"  
  
"Dil just sent a message saying I gotta get home now and after what you said...I must admit I'm slightly worried"  
  
"Hey don't worry, you probably didn't finish your dinner again."  
  
Tommy smiled as he got up and kissed Kimi on the forehead  
  
"I'll hopefully be back soon"  
  
"Ok goodbye" she said getting up with him and waving him off at the door "Me and my big mouth" she mumbled as she closed the door  
  
Tommy walked home with a million thoughts going through his head. 'What could this news be? Does mom think I've got some eating disorder or something' It wasn't long until he was home and was welcomed by a flood of tears.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"It's your Grampa Lou"  
  
The tears running down his families face said it all  
  
"He hasn't...died has he?"  
  
Stu nodded before more tears ran down his cheeks  
  
"Not my Grampa" he whispered. Tommy couldn't help himself as the tears ran down his face  
  
He walked passed his family and up into his room. He locked the door behind him. Didi, Stu and Dil were suprised by Tommys reaction, but thought it best to leave him alone for now. Tommy lay on his bed holding a picture of him and his grandpa fishing together  
  
"He can't be gone, he can't" he said throwing the picture to the floor as he lay back.   
  
He remembered all the days he'd spent fishing or listening to his war stories. He knew he couldn't do them anymore. What he wouldn't give to be able to hear a story again. Any story.  
  
He lay there a bit longer staring at the ceiling through his teary eyes. He wanted to talk to someone, but who would be able to understand his pain? He kept his gaze upwards as he tried to think.   
  
'I could talk to Phil I supose' he thought   
  
Tommy picked up his cellphone and started to write a message  
  
'Phil if your about give me a ring please, T'  
  
Tommy put down his phone next to him as he slowly fell asleep. But he didn't sleep long as his phone began to vibrate again. It was Phil he had sent a text back.  
  
'Sorry Tommy I'm out with Charolette tonite I'll speak to you 2morro. P'  
  
"Damn it" said Tommy throwing his phone across the room  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
See I said it would be bad news. Really sorry for the shortness of this story, but my mind froze again. i got ideas but can't get them written down. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	21. Bye Grandpa

Tommy awoke the next day. His eyes were still burning from the tears he shed the night before. He looked over to his phone. It had been ringing all night, but he didn't want to talk at that time, but now he was ready. He picked it up '32 missed calls' was on the screen he pressed another button '1 new number.... Kimi mobile' He pressed another button and a new message came on screen. '3 new messages' he read each text message  
  
'Hi tommy babe u gona b comin bak ova? ill call in a few, K xx'  
  
'Me again. Wot r u doin? ive called about 10 times and still no answer whats up babe?'  
  
'Ok tommy ur pissin me off now its 3 am and u got me really worried! ill call tomoro u beta answer tho!'  
  
A tear ran down his cheek as he wrote a message back  
  
'I'm really sorry for not talking last night. I got some really bad news last night. Come over later and ill tell u.'  
  
He got up and walked downstairs. He'd slept in his clothes and didn't feel like showering or changing and just went outside to the ladder that led up to his roof. He stared out into the distance as the sun began to rise, wondering what his grandfather would be doing now if he hadn't died. He wasn't prepared for that. He began to hate England on a whole. He knew it was stupid, but couldn't shake that feeling.   
  
He was shocked, but not suprised when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see his girlfriend smiling sweetly as ever. He couldn't smile. Not today. He turned and looked back at the sunrise and sighed. Kimi sat down next to him and took his hand.  
  
"What's wrong" she finally said  
  
He sat there in silence for a while. He didn't know how to say this  
  
"Tomm..." she began to say  
  
"It's my grandpa. He's...he died"  
  
Kimi knew it had to be something along those lines. She cried a little. She'd grown up with Lou he was a great guy and was full of fun. She put an arm around him. He looked into her eyes and saw her tears through his. He cried harder and put his head against Kimis chest. She wrapped her other arm around his head and stopped crying. She had to be strong for him about this.  
  
"Sssh sssh sssh" she said lightly rocking his head as he cried more.  
  
"Why did it have to happen Kimi?"   
  
"I dunno. I don't know what I should say Tommy. We all loved your grandpa"  
  
Tommy nodded slightly.  
  
"All I can say is that I'm here for you."  
  
"Thanks Kimi"  
  
He pulled his head away and looked at her and smiled  
  
"Look at me. You must think I'm a real wimp"  
  
"No of course not. If you must know I'm impressed that you showed me your sensitive side"  
  
He laughed slightly  
  
"You always cheer me up when I'm down"  
  
"I'm just a good girlfriend"  
  
"The best" he said before kissing her  
  
"Shall we get down now, I'm getting a bit cold"  
  
"Yeah sure come on."  
  
He stood up and stared into the distance again. Kimi stood and took his hand, resting her head against his shoulder. Another tear ran down his cheek as he began to lead Kimi back towards the ladder. Once back on the ground Kimi hugged Tommy.  
  
"I want you to know I'm here for you, but if you want to be by yourself I understand."  
  
Tommy smiled at her "Thanks Kimi. I'll talk to you later"  
  
They kissed before Kimi left for home. Tommy watched as she walked up the street. He had stopped crying now. He knew he had to be strong for his family now, especially Dil. He went back into his house and sat down at the kitchen table. His head in his hands  
  
He saw a piece of paper and a pen in front of him and began to write   
  
=====The funeral=====  
  
The Pickles were sat at the front of the funeral parlor. Their friends sat a few rows behind. Kimi really wanted to be sat next to Tommy, but couldn't. She let a tear run down her cheek. Chuckie who was sat next to her noticed and took her hand. She looked up at him and tried to smile. She glanced over to Tommy and Dil. Dil was crying his eyes out and Tommy was trying to comfort him. The sermon then asked Tommy to say a few words. He got up and began to read from a piece of paper.  
  
"What can be said about Grandpa? All those here knew him well, mainly through his 'stories'. He was a really great man and was taken away from a family that loves him way to early. A few days ago I wrote a poem about my Grandpa and I'd like to recite it for you now."  
  
He took out a second piece of paper   
  
"I feel like I could lie down and cry.  
  
I miss all the things we used to do,  
  
But knowing that I can't  
  
Makes me realize  
  
How much I loved you.  
  
Family reunions won't be the same;  
  
I miss you so much.  
  
Only time could stop this pain.  
  
I hope you had a wonderful life,  
  
In spite of all those useless fights;  
  
And when it rains I'll think only of you.  
  
There would just be one thing I would do;  
  
I'll get a picture of you and sit on my bed,  
  
And my thoughts would only be of you -  
  
Because in my opinion you are not dead.  
  
All the family misses you,  
  
And I do too.  
  
I can't wait for that one day  
  
When I would be reunited with you."  
  
Tommy put away his poem and headed back to his family.  
  
An hour later the family were outside as they lowered the coffin into his grave.  
  
"Err...Tommy?" whispered a voice behind him  
  
He turned to see Kimi. He smiled and took her hand  
  
"What is it Kimi?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that was a good poem. Maybe you should write it into a song"  
  
"I don't think so not yet anyway"  
  
"Okay...So how you feeling?"  
  
"Good concidering"  
  
"What about the rest of your family?"  
  
"Well dad and uncle Drew are a mess, mom is doing ok, but Dil..."  
  
They both looked over to Dil who cheeks were streaming with tears  
  
"He looks pretty bad. Should I go have a word?"  
  
"No don't. He's really angry. He'd probably say something he's gonna regret so it's not worth it."  
  
"What about Phil?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
"Well he went through that thing with Luci. Maybe he'll give him some comforting words"  
  
Tommy was starting to get irritated  
  
"Look Kimi. I know your only trying to help, but we should leave him for now. When he is ready to talk, he'll talk."  
  
"Ok, sorry Tommy"  
  
"Hey it's not your fault"  
  
They stood their in silece as the dirt was thrown onto the coffin. Tommy felt his tears again, but fought them off as best he could.  
  
A few hours later they were back at the Pickles home. Dil was locked up in his room as he thought of his grandpa. The rest of the gang were downstairs trying to think of other things  
  
"So when will our recording session be moved to?" asked Tommy  
  
"Well I asked him and he said he hasn't got a free space til next month so..." replied Chuckie  
  
"...no roadtrip" said Phil sounding depressed  
  
"No sorry man"  
  
"That's cool, but just think about it. No girl in every state for another month."  
  
Tommy laughed  
  
"I knew their was a reason like that"  
  
"Hey don't forget you've got a girlfriend" said Kimi. Tommy smiled back sweetly  
  
"Or you either Chuckie" said Lil with a smile before they kissed.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude or anything guys, but the buffet is on now. And I'm starved so..." started Phil  
  
"...time for eats" said Tommy before the others began to laugh  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
So here is chapter 21. Half way to Lil Kimis record, but this won't be that long because of the Strengthing their relationship. Good news for those who are fans of Paradise in Anarchy and Strengthening their relationship. I've started to write the sequal I promised. It hasn't got a title yet so any suggestions would be appreciated. Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	22. Grandpas gone and so is Dil?

It had been a month since the funeral and Dil had only just stated speaking to the rest of the Pickles family. Stu and Didi had seemed to have forgotten and Tommy was still Dils rock.  
  
Dil lay in his room staring at the ceiling. He couldn't shake the memories of his grandpa, but he didn't want to lose them anyway. His thoughts were broken by a gentle rapping at the door  
  
"What?" he answered coldly  
  
"Just me Dil wondering if you feel up to practice today" said his brother without opening the door  
  
"Yeah let me find my sticks"  
  
Dil got up, slowly. He knew exactly were his drumsticks were, but he still searched around the room. Just to waste time  
  
He found them and walked to the door and opened to see his brothers smile. He hated how Tommy could feel so happy without grandpa around.  
  
"You sure your up for this Dilly?"  
  
"Yes. And don't call me that"  
  
Dil walked passed his brother as if he was ignoring him and headed toward the garage. Tommy sighed and followed.  
  
It wasn't long until the gang was there and ready for practice  
  
"Hey Dil. Ready to rock?" asked Phil as he came through the garage door  
  
"Yeah I supose" he said sitting behind his drum kit  
  
Chuckie looked up at Tommy as if to ask what was wrong. Tommy shook his head and picked up the microphone  
  
"We'll do fade to black ok?"  
  
The rest of the band nodded as they began playing  
  
"Life it seems, will fade away   
  
Drifting further every day   
  
Getting lost within myself   
  
Nothing matters no one else   
  
I have lost the will to live   
  
Simply nothing more to give   
  
There is nothing more for me   
  
Need the end to set me free   
  
Things are not what they used to be   
  
Missing one inside of me   
  
Deathly lost, this can't be real   
  
Cannot stand this hell I feel   
  
Emptiness is filing me   
  
To the point of agony   
  
Growing darkness taking dawn   
  
I was me, but now He's gone   
  
No one but me can save myself, but it to late   
  
Now I can't think, think why I should even try   
  
Yesterday seems as though it never existed   
  
Death Greets me warm, now I will just say good-bye..."  
  
Dil dropped his drumsticks and ran back into the house.  
  
"He's still not over it then?" asked Kimi who was sat watching with Lil  
  
"Doesn't look like it does it" said Tommy coldly "I better go talk to him"  
  
He headed upstairs leaving the band and his upset girlfriend  
  
"That was a bit harsh" said Kimi folding her arms  
  
"Well you gotta understand he lost his Grandpa not so long ago" said Chuckie putting his guitar down  
  
"I know, but he didn't need to bite my head off"  
  
"Hey I'm with Chuck on this one. You know what I was like" added Phil as he sat down next to his sister and drank a bottle of water.  
  
Kimi unfolded her arms and slowly rocked back "Yeah I supose. I'll talk to him when he gets back"  
  
===Upstairs===  
  
Dil slammed his door behind him and dived on the bed in a flood of tears. Tommy shortly followed and sat down next to his brother  
  
"FUCK OFF TOMMY"  
  
"Dil. Please. I'm sorry. I should of thought before asking you to play that song"  
  
"I said fuck off"  
  
"Di.."  
  
"FUCK OFF"  
  
Tommy sighed and got up from his brothers side. He closed the door behing him and left his brother to cry  
  
Heading downstairs Tommy saw Kimi waiting for him  
  
"Hey" she said nervously  
  
"Hey, sorry for biting at you"  
  
They hugged  
  
"It's ok. You've been through a lot. How's mini?"  
  
"He's not so good. He wouldn't even listen to me"  
  
"Do you want us to go?"  
  
"No don't. Please stay with me"  
  
"You know I will"  
  
The 2 headed back into the garage were the others were. They sat and chatted until Dil was ready to come down  
  
===Dil POV===  
  
Dil sat at his window. Staring at nothing. He couldn't take it anymore. He opened the window and climbed down to the ground. He walked for what seemed like forever, but was only really 10 minutes. He'd gotten to a bridge. He stood there looking down the 20 foot drop wondering what he has left to live for. And without even realising it he had climbed over the barrier and held him self there, but barely.  
  
===Tommy POV===  
  
He sat there holding kimis hand, but his mind was a million miles away from the garage.  
  
"You still thinking about Dil?" she whispered into his ear  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I'm sure he'll be fine"  
  
"He tried to kill himself you know"  
  
"What?" Kimi pulled her hand from Tommys and sat back in shock  
  
"He tried to hang himself. It was lucky he tried just before dinner was being served. I managed to get him down and take him to hospital."  
  
"You never said"  
  
"No he made me promise not to tell anyone, so if he says anything act suprised"  
  
"I will"  
  
"Hey what are you guys talking about?" asked Chuckie  
  
"We're talking about the time me and Kimi had sex for 9 hours straight" said Tommy which made Kimi Chuckle  
  
"WHAT?" a shocked Chcukie shouted  
  
"Relax Chuck we're playing with you" said Kimi  
  
"What so he didn't know?" said Tommy playfully before getting smaked by Kimi  
  
"You know fine well we havn't had sex yet Thomas"  
  
Suddenly they heard a loud noise from outside  
  
"Hey what was that?" asked Phil  
  
"Sounded like something hitting the ground hard" said Chuckie  
  
They ignored it for a minute or 2 until Tommy and Kimi came to realise what it was  
  
"DIL!" they shouted together as they ran outside. No one was there.  
  
"I'll go check his room" said Tommy as he rushed back into the house before returning "He's not there"  
  
"Where do you think he could have gone?" asked Kimi  
  
"I...I dunno"  
  
The others came out  
  
"Wheres Dil?" asked Lil as she took Chuckies hand  
  
"We don't know" said Kimi, she was beginning to feel worried  
  
"Well he couldn't have gone that far, Me, Lil and Phil will go that way you 2 go that way." said Chuckie as Lil Phil and himself got into his van, driving away from were Dil was  
  
"Come on then" said Kimi getting into Tommys car   
  
The 2 headed toward the bridge and eventually saw Dil hlding himself over the edge  
  
"DIL!!!!" Tommy shouted as he screetched the car to a halt and ran toward his brother  
  
Dil was in his own world. Not listening to anything, anyone.  
  
'1...2...3' He counted in his mind before he pushed back and was begining to fall.  
  
Tommy ran as fast as he could and reached over the edge. He grabbed his brothers arm, but he was pulled down and his grip loosend. Dils arm slipped through until Tommy managed to grab his wrist.  
  
Dil looked up and saw his brother  
  
"What sre you doing Tommy?" Dil said scarily calm  
  
"I'M SAVING YOUR FUCKING LIFE!"  
  
"Let me go"  
  
"NO"  
  
Dil started to struggle  
  
"Let go"  
  
"NO I WON'T"  
  
"Either let go or I'll break your arm"  
  
"PLEASE DIL DON'T DO THIS" Tommy began crying  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"BECAUSE IF WE LOST YOU AFTER GRANDPA MOM WOULD KILL HERSELF"  
  
"No she wouldn't. She's braver than me. Now let go"  
  
"NEVER"  
  
Dil twisted and struggled, but Tommy wouldn't let go. Tommy began to pull Dil up, but as he did Dil managed to punch Tommy in the elbow. He must of hit a nerve because Tommys hand opened and Dil fell toward the water that lay below him.  
  
"Goodbye" he said gently  
  
"DILLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tommy screamed as he saw his brother hit the water below.   
  
A few seconds later his lifeless body floated to the surface. Tommy ran back to the car were Kimi had been phoning the police and their friends from. He said nothing as he got in and drove as fast as he could along side the river hoping he'd be able to help his brother  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
Heehee it's a bit of a cliffy ain't it? Sorry about the lack of updates on this story, but I've been...errr...distracted. But less about that. Starlightv I dunno if you read my story forced together, but I put a kinda review for your stories at the bottom. I'm not a big fan of 'as told by ginger' but i did like ur fic tom and ging, and what can i say about 'am i in love?' i love the way uve got chuckie and susie together!! Anyway hope your enjoying please R/R 


	23. Forever in Black

"He fell in?" asked Kimi as Tommy kept driving along the river edge  
  
"He hit me and I let go. I've killed my brother" he said his focused eyes were beginning to fill with tears  
  
"It wasn't your fault. He may not be dead anyway we just got to get to him"  
  
Tommy didn't answer. He just accelerated toward the river. He screached to a hault when he got to the point were he wanted to be. He left Kimi in the car in the way of the midday traffic. He rushed to the edge of the river and watched his brothers body drift toward him.   
  
"Please be alive" he whispered as he reached into the river and pulled his brother out  
  
He checked his pulse, it was only faint and he wasn't breathing at all. Tommy was frantically pushing down on his chest before giving him CPR  
  
Kimi ran up to Tommy after getting out the car.  
  
"Theres an ambulance coming" she said as she got to Tommy  
  
"Good. Kimi get back to the road so they know were we are"  
  
"Right" She ran back and waited for the ambulance  
  
Tommy kept trying to bring his brother aroundbut wasnt having much luck. But suddenly Dil began spitting up water  
  
"YES!! Come on Dil"  
  
"T-t-t-tommy?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"A-a-am I dead?"  
  
"No. Unfortunatly for you"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"  
  
Before they could say anymore. Kimi came running, closely followed by some Paramedics. The Paramedics pulled Dil onto a stretcher and ran back toward the ambulance. Kimi wrapped her arms around Tommy and hugged him hard.  
  
"Your a hero Tommy"  
  
Tommy pulled her arms from around him  
  
"Am I?" he answerd coldly as he walked away from her  
  
"Yes. You saved his life" she said catching up with him  
  
"But if I hadn't left him alone. He wouldn't of got to the bridge"  
  
"Don't be Stupid Tommy! You did all the right things. Not many people would put their life on the line to save anyone"  
  
"It's still my fault"  
  
Kimi ran infront of him and grabbed his arms  
  
"NO IT'S NOT! THIS WAS NO-ONES FAULT BUT DILS!"  
  
Tommy looked into Kimis teary eyes. He nearly cracked. Nearly. He pushed her away and kept walking. He got into the ambulance and left with it.  
  
Kimi stood there and watched it drive away. The tears flowing from her eyes almost as strong as the river itself.  
  
===Tommy POV===  
  
He sat in the ambulance thinking just of his brother and how he'd let him down. Potentially killed him. Then his thoughts turned to Kimi. He'd been a dick and he didn't realise it until now.  
  
"Oh fuck" He whispered as he remembered what he'd done.   
  
'She's going to hate me now' He thought with a tear in his eye  
  
"Thank you"   
  
A voice shatered through his thoughts. It took him a few seconds to realise it was his brother  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said thank you. For saving me from the river"  
  
Tommy smiled slightly  
  
"Your my brother. What did you expect me to do?"  
  
"After all I said to you aswell. Your a really great guy"  
  
"You need to rest D."  
  
"Is that your subtle way of telling me to shut up?"`  
  
"Don't you know it"  
  
The brothers laughed as the ambulance continued toward the hospital  
  
===Kimi POV===  
  
It had began to rain now, if today couldn't get any worse.  
  
'What does this mean now? He wouldn't listen to me. He just pushed me away. Does he not love me anymore?' She thought as she walked slowly toward the hospital  
  
'NO. He must still love me. He can't blame me or anyone for this can he? Please god let him still love me'  
  
"KIMI!!" a voice shouted through the rain  
  
She turned to see her brother driving towards her with Phil and Lil. She quietly got in  
  
"We got here as soon as we could whats happened?" asked Lil  
  
"He jumped" she whispered  
  
"Dil jumped?" Phil said in shock  
  
Kimi nodded.   
  
"Tommy tried to grab him but he kept struggling and hitting him...and...he dropped him."  
  
"Tommy just let go of his brother?"  
  
"HE DIDN'T WANT TO. He tried to hold on but Dil hit him too hard and......he couldn't help it. He blames himself" she said through her tears before turning to hug Lil  
  
"Chuckie you better step on it" Lil said before hugging her back  
  
=================================================================================================  
  
I know this is short, but I'm out of ideas. Well this is it. My last update for at least 7 weeks. I'm off to China wooo. I hope you enjoyed my stories up to now and I'm hoping to come back to several good reviews, lol. Thanks alot to all my reviewers. It may sound corny, but I hope you've enjoyed reading my stories as much as I have writing them! Bye for now 


	24. Hospitalagain

Sitting in the waiting area Tommy could do nothing but worry. His choice of song had pushed Dil over the edge. If only he had thought. If only... No matter what Tommy could say to himself could stop the worries. Blaming himself wasn't helping and neither was sitting around doing nothing. 

He noticed a pay phone near to him with a sigh he knew what he'd have to do.

Call his parents.

Just as he picked up the reciever Kimi came in through some double doors. He looked at her through the tears that had began to spill out from his eyes and stain his cheeks.

She ran up to him and wrapped her arms round him. All he could do is cry into her shoulder.

"I...It's all my fault." He whispered since that was all he could do

"No it's not Tommy. You did everything you could"

"Your right...I know your right, but I still can't shake the feeling that it's because of me."

She pulled him in closer and held him tighter.

"I'm sorry Kimi" he said gently

"What for?" she asked in suprise.

"For the way I acted toward you after the ambulance got to the riverside"

"Don't be silly... you were upset about Dil"

"Bu-"

"It's forgotten Tommy"

He smiled and kissed her gently. "Your too good for me"

"No. I'm just right" she said kissing him again as the others came in

"How is he?" Chuckie asked

"I dunno. The doctors say he may have some broken bones, but I have a felling it may be worse"

"What makes you say that?" Phil asked in shock

"If it was just broken bones a doctor would have said something by now"

"Well you know what the hospital waiting times are like"

"Yeah. Besides they'd come tell you if something was seriouslly wrong." lil stated

And as if by cue a doctor came out.

"I should just shut up." she murmed

"Mr...Pickles?" he asked as Tommy nodded "Your brother is fine, he has broken one or two bones, but he should make a full recovery."

"That's good." tommy said as he wiped the last of his tears away. "Can we go see him?"

"Yes of course I'll take you to him, but I must insist you go one at a time."

"Tommy you go." kimi said

Tommy smiled "Thanks" he said before kissing her cheek and following the doctor

"I hope he's going to be ok" Kimi said as she watched tommy walk away

"Well the doctor says everything will be fine" Chuckie said putting an arm around her

"I wasn't talking about Dil."

* * *

Dil lay in his hospital bed staring up at the ceiling. He had no idea what was going through his mind when he tried to kill himself. He knew no good would come from it, but the idea of not having to deal with his grief was enough.

It wasn't long until the doctor and Tommy came in.

"Dil your brother is here to see you" the doctor said as Dil began to sit up.

He smiled weakly as the doctor left them alone.

"Hey T"

"Hey" he replied gently

"I guess this means I shouldn't try out for the swimming team this year"

"No I guess not"

"I'm...I'm sorry T"

He finally cracked "Why Dil?"

"I don't know. I guess I wanted to escape my pain"

"Your pain? We're all suffering Dil. Imagine how much worse this would have been if you did actually kill yourself?"

"I don't know what I was thinking T. I just felt like everyone had just forgot about grandpa no-one cared anymore."

"That's not true Dil. I'm constantly thinking of Grandpa... and so are the guys. He was a huge part in all of our lives."

Something suddenly trigered in Dils mind.

"Is the reason your acting so hard about this because your trying to suport me?"

Tommy turned and Dil saw the tears that had began in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry T" Dil said as the two just stared at each other

* * *

"He blames himself for all this" Kimi said as the others sat down

"What do you mean Kimi?" her brother asked

"He hasn't been able to express his feelings to Dil. He had to be strong for him and because of that Dil thinks he doesn't care."

"How do you know this?"

Kimi laughed a little "I'm his girlfriend, he tells me everything. I had to suport him through this"

"You ok Kim?" Lil asked, she was greetd by a smile by kim as she looked back to the door waiting for Tommy to come back.

"One thing I do know is that if anyone can get through this it's those 2 guys in there" Chuckie said to the agreement of the others.

It didn't take long for Tommy to come out from the room.

"How is he?" Kimi asked as she walked over to Tommy

"He's fine. He's gone to sleep now"

"How about you?"

"I'm feeling better now. We talked for a while"

Kimi hugged him and cried a little into his shoulder, it felt like a huge weight had been lifted from all of them.

"We'll come back tomorrow to bring him home...I dunno what I'm gonna say to mom and dad" tommy said as they all began to make their way out of the hospital.

* * *

It's been a while and I apologise, but I've finished my Uni coursework so I have alot of free time on my hands now. So I thought It was only right to add at least one new chapter and why not for this? Especially since it's been over a year since I posted on this story. As always Please R/R and I hope you are enjoying. 


End file.
